Her
by Writing is Peace
Summary: Growing up with out a father- no biggie. Making friends, now that's a different story. Clary a kick butt boxer moved across the east coast, and has to face the biggest challenge ever. Jace Wayland. But when her father and brother come back to haunt her, who will she turn to? [Clace, minor Malec, Sizzy, and Jaia]
1. Chapter 1

Well, just like I promised my readers of "Turning Tables", here is my first chapter of "Her". I kinda, sorta suck at summaries, so I don't know what you think the story is going to be about. I kinda wanted to make Clary like this bad ass chick, because not every girl need to have her battles fought by a guy. I am going to stick to the same updating schedule as "Turning Tables." So that is most likely going to be twice a week at least, so keep your eyes open and ready for another update! I hope you like it, and remember I am only going to write on disclaimer for the whole thing, so just remember- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE!

Clary's POV

"New school, new start, new life." I remember my mom telling me as we pulled into our new house. It is just the two of us. My dad and my brother are somewhere in the world doing God knows what, they could be dead for all I know, and at this point, I could care less.

My main problem is I don't want a new start, or a new life. I had a great life in Florida, but no, we had to move. I have to deal with brand new people who won't know not to mess with me, and that means I'm going to have to out them in their place if they decide that the want to step out of line, no that I have a problem with it. It's just a waste of breath. I have a very low tolerance for people who are dumb shits.

I throw my backpack on my back and hop onto my motorcycle. My mom has always been afraid for me about me having a motorcycle, she is afraid of me getting hurt. But honestly if you live in fear of the whats, you never get to live in the happenings. I park my bike and hang my helmet on the side of my bike and start to head into school. I grip the sides of my backpack hard and flatten my red curls down. I never have really looked like everyone else, mainly because of my short stature and my bright red hair. Besides from that, I dress like everyone else. I have a navy loose shirt, ripped white jeans, and a pair of high rise brown leather boots. I look like your average teenage girl.

"Hey, new girl!" A tall guy with black hair says running up to me. I place my hands on my hips, and narrow my eyes.

"I'm Sebastian," he says sticking placing his arm on the wall next to my head so I cant go anywhere.

"And I'm a girl who doesn't care," I say and he looks taken back a bit.

"I think you do, it's ok, a lot of girls fall for me." He says reaching out and running a curl of mine through his fingers. I clench my teeth and grab his hand. I end his wrist and he yells out in pain. I narrow my eyes and keep bending his arm back, but not far enough to break it.

"Don't you ever, ever, lay a finger on me." I say threw clenched teeth.

"Who are you?" He asks, holding his wrist.

"A girl that wouldn't mind blowing off some steam by putting you in the hospital. Stay away from me." I snap, stalking off to inside the school. I am just five minutes into school when someone else decides that it would be fun to bother me. It's a girl with long black hair.

"I'm Isabelle," she says sticking her hand out to me, "I see that you are new here, and can I tell you that what you did to Sebastian back there was amazing. Look, what I'm trying to say here is that you seem like a pretty bad ass girl, and I think we could be pretty great friends." She says, and I think I like her. She is straight to the point, and seems to be someone that doesn't take shit.

"Actually, I think I would like that. You seem like a pretty cool girl," I say and she smiles.

"Can ii see your schedule?" She say and I nod, and hand it to her.A smile grows on her face as she hands it back to me.

"You have three classes with me, and the first two are with my brother and his best friends! We have first period together, so do you want to go?" She says and I smile, showing her to lead the way. We walk to our first class, talking about basic things. She asks me where I came from, I told her Florida, and when she ask me why, I just tell her it was because of my moms job. We don't talk about much more until we reach the class. Two boys wave at us, along with a girl with brown curly hair.

"So you must be the girl that almost broke Seb's arm, it's a pleasure to meet you." The girl with curly brown hair says.

"Clary," I say, "Maia," she answers. We shake hands and turn to the boys.

"Clary, this is my brother Alec, and his best friend, Jace." Alec, the boy with black hair waves, and the boy with blond hair winks. I roll my eyes, and Isabelle slaps the back of his head.

"Jace, can you try not to be an ass, at least once in your life." Maia snaps, and I laugh. I am really starting to like these girls, even though I just met them today. The first few periods fly by quickly. By the time lunch rolls around, I feel like school just started.

"Clary! Come sit with us! Isabelle yells, grabbing my wrist and forcing me to come with her over to her table. I follow behind her and sit down in between her and another boy, who I don't know the name of.

"Jordan," he says sticking his hand out to me, and I return the handshake.

"Clary," I say smiling, but this is one of those smiles that I don't really mean. He hasn't given me a reason to like him or dislike him yet, so lets just act like him being there doesn't really matter.

"So Red what's your story?" Jace asks me and I narrow my eyes.

"One. Don't call me Red. Two. You don't get to know that." I snap and he looks at me for a second, tilting his head slightly.

"Jace stop looking at her like an alien. Just because your dumb ass charm didn't work on her, doesn't mean shes weird." Jordan says and I smile. He just earned himself some, "Clary doesn't exactly hate you points."

When the rest of the day finishes up, I hop on my bike and attempt to head straight home, but Maia, Alec, Jace, and Isabelle stop me.

"Whoa Tiger, sweet ride you got there." Jace say and I pull my helmet off and stare him dead in the eye.

"No pet names, what do you guys want?" I say and Isabelle steps forward.

"We are going bowling, and we want you to come, we can pick you up if you want." She says and I shrug.

"Give me your phone and I text you where to pick me up." I say and she smiles. I put her number in my phone, and my number in hers. I give one final wave of my hand and start off down the road. I pull up to the run down gym and walk inside.

"Name?" The man at the front desk asks.

"Clary Fray, I'm here for training." I say and the man smiles.

"I'm Luke, I will be your trainer today. The changing room is in the back, so go get changed and come out when you are ready." He says and I walk into the old back room. I throw on a tank top and athletic shorts. I wrap my ankles and wrist, and slide my boxing gloves on. I jog out to the ring and the man smiles.

"I have heard a lot about you. Are you as good as they say you are?" He asks and I smirk.

"Trust me Mr. Luke, I'm even better." I say and he smiles.

"Then what are you waiting for, knock me on my ass." He says and I charge at him.

(Time Skip)

"last round ok?" Luke says and I nod. I take him to the floor in less then a minute. I whip around when I hear a slow clap coming from behind me.

"So, this is why you are so bad ass." Alec says and I smirk, climbing in between the ropes of the ring and throwing a towel over my shoulder.

"Give me five minutes." I say jogging back into the locker room. This should be interesting.

Well, well, well. What do you think? Special thanks to cheergurl13 for helping me come up with this idea! I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review, and follow. If you liked this go check out my other fanfiction- "Turning Tables."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am going to be writing a lot on "Her" so I can get caught up. I already have fifty reviews on "Turing Tables", wow1 I can't thank you guys enough. I should be saying this on 'Turning Tables," but I am working on this one, so yeah. I'm glad that you guys liked this first chapter so much. I was very excited to start this next chapter, so I hope you like it. Remember, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, PM me and let me know. I am always welcoming to advice.

Clary's POV

I jog out of the locker room and over to my group of "friends". I am wearing a change of clothes that I had in my backpack. I am wearing a black tank top that shows a small sliver of my stomach. I Alain have a pair of black ripped jeans on, with black combat boots on. I put on a blue hoodie and wave goodbye to Luke. Isabelle, grabs me by the arm and pulls me into the backseat of the car. Alec and Jace climb into the front seat.

"Maia and Jordan are going to meet us at the ally. Sebastian is also meeting us there, but don't worry, I doubt he will mess with you again." Isabelle says and I nod.

"But I'm pretty sure if he did mess with you, you could pound him to a pulp, football player or not." Jace says turning around and looking at me.

"Whoa, that's the first thing that I have heard you at that doesn't make you seem like you have an ego bigger then a whale, or some asshole that doesn't have a filter." I say, and once again, Jace looks taken aback.

"I have a large ego, and I am very proud of it." He says after regaining his composer.

"I can tell, you don't seem to have any shame, even though it would work in your favor to have a little shame." I say and he just gives me a half tooth smirk. Whatever, I don't need to make nice with him. As we pull into the ally, Alec walks up next to me.

"So, what days of the week do you train?" Alec asks next to me.

"Everyday after school actually. And on weekends I am trying to find out what hours yo train." I say and he smiles.

"Then you will be training with Jace and I on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. We don't train on Monday. You seem pretty good at what you do, what's your full name?" he says and I pause. Why should he care, I mean he probably just wants to know if I'm ranked or I'm not, which I am. But by telling him my full name and stuff about me, that means we are opening up an opportunity at friendship, and iI don't really know if I want that.

"Clary Fray." I say and his eyes widen. Jace walks up next to Alec and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"As in The Clary Fray?" Jace says and I turn my body to face him.

"No, I just have the Same name of the female boxer in the lower east coast, dumb ass."I say and Alec looks taken aback, just as much a Jace is. I shake my head and walk away. I push through the ally door, and Maia and Jordan wave me over. I give them a half smile and walk over to them.

"Hey, see and Mangus will be over any minute." She says and I freeze.

"Who's Mangus?" I say and Jordan speaks up.

"A friend of ours, he's really cool, little bit off." He says and I smirk, just like the rest of us. Nobody is ever just normal. Sebastian and a man with black hair, and green eyes walk over to us and instantly grabs my hand. I yank it backwards, and I clench my hand into a fist.

"Mangus, she isn't really a fan about contact, just asks Sebastian." Maia says and Sebastian scowls. I take a closer look at the guy Mangus, and I can definitely tell why they call him weird. He has a eye liner on, stuff that I don't even wear, and he has a smokey eye, and I don't even know how to do that.

"I'm sorry, she just has perfect skin, oh an hair, an eyes! Oh my god! She is a perfect human being!" Mangus says and I back up a few steps. I am far from a perfect being, and I don't exactly understand why he wants me to compliment me, there isn't much to compliment.

"Um," I say and he smiles.

"Magnus Bane, and you are Clary I know because Maia told me that you were coming. Would you mind if I asked for you to model for my blog" he says and I back up a few more steps.

"Trust me Mags, Clary doesn't seem like the type of girl that would be willing to Model for you. She is the type of girl that can step into a boxing ring and probably take Jace out," Isabelle says and I smirk. It is true, but I really do like to prove people wrong.

'Whoa, let's not go that far," Jace says and I roll my eyes. I stick and hand in his face, causing him to be quiet, and answer Mangus.

"I would love to Mangus,' I say and Isabelle seems taken aback. I roll my eyes and walk over to the food court. I don't order anything, I just felt like getting away from everybody. I stand there, leaning against counter top, fiddling with my phone, when a geeky looking boy walks up to me.

"Hey, you train at West Point Gym right I think I saw you there today. I'm Simon." He says with a large smile.

"Oh, um, yeah I was training today with Luke, why were you there? I'm Clary." I say with a half smile.

"You are a hell of a fighter. I am an employee there. I help work as a front desk person. I was on break when you came in.' He says I put my phone away.

"Awesome, so I am almost positive that you could tell me when the best time to train on the weekends are." I say and he smiles.

"Absolutely, do you like it when it's busier or calmer?" He says. I love a busy gym, keeps the attention off of me. If I do something bad or great when barley anyone is there, they would be most likely to notice.

"Definitely busy, and I have absolutely no life, so any time works." I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? I mean you have been in school for one day and you are already in with the popular people. But never mind that. Probably come around one, if it's good with it I can text Luke and let him know to expect you around one." He says and I nod, that would actually work great. I like this guy, Simon, he doesn't pry, and he's easy to talk to.

"Clary, you re—" Isabelle says walking over to me, but she stops mid sentence when she sees Simon. You got to be kidding me, the gorgeous popular girl falls for the geeky, lonely, gym boy. What a tragic love story we have.

"Isabelle, this is Simon, and Simon this is Isabelle. I was just about to invite him over to play a game with us, if that's ok with you." I say and she forces a smile on her face.

"Of course, would you like too," Isabelle says and Simon nods shyly. The three of us walk back to our lane, and I smile when I see the look on Jace and Sebastian's face when they see Simon. I turn to Simon and he looks purely horrified.

"If you say something, I swear to God I will cut both of you." I say and the two of them cross their hands over their chest. Isabelle smirks and Simon looks relieved.

We play a few games and at around nine thirty we all head out to the car.

"Shit," I mumble and Alec turns to look at me.

"Yes?" He says and I roll my eyes.

"I need you guys to drop me back off at the gym, I left my bike there." I say and he nods, with a smirk. We wave goodbye to everyone, and I notice that Mangus winks at Alec. I turn to him with a raised eyebrow and he blushes. They drop me off at the gym and I hop on my bike. I pull up into my house and walk into my living room. I dump my back pack out on my table and dig through it until I find my sketch book. I lay it out on the table and watch as my mom comes walking into the room.

"Clary! Your home! Where have you been?" She asks and I give her a half smile.

"Out with some friends.' I say and she gets a hug smile on her face.

"See, the move has already done good for you, you made some new friends." She says and I walk over to hug her. I let go and start to walk up the stairs.

"It's been a long day, I need to get some sleep!" I yell down, and climb into my bed, phone on dresser, and stretch book pulled tight against my chest. I drift off into a deep sleep

We hello! I hope you liked it! I wrote a longer chapter, so I hope you liked everything that I put in. What do you think of Simon, Mangus?How do you think it's going to work, Jace ans Alec AND Clary all working at the same gym together. Review please, and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I will be completely honest. I thought it would be much easier to write two stories at one. Boy was I wrong. I got a lot done on "Turning Tables," but I kind of left this story out in the wind. It has been so long since I have even looked at this story, I had to reread the comments and my two chapters. That is so sad, I couldn't even remember my own story. Come on, get with it. (I face palm myself). Oh gawd, well anyway, here we go. I hope you like this chapter and it was worth the wait. Anyway, don't forget to review, and let me know what you think. Feel free to yell at me for being so bad at updating. ;)

CLARY'S POV

It's already Friday, thank God I have made it through the first week of school. It sucks, I came in to school in the middle of eleventh grade. Well not necessarily in the middle, it's only a month or so in, but that is still enough time for everyone to be sorted out into there "category". I have never really been in the popular group, and I still wouldn't say I was. I hate being forced to be social with only one type of people. I have shy friends, bad ass friends, and I guess what you could call the populars.

I have never really socialized with many people, especially popular people. I have always been called a freak, I mean have you ever met a tenth grader that has a mysterious brother and father who drop by whenever they please, which is never, a mom who is a failing artist, and the kid is a complete screw up nerd who has a national boxing title, and the kid is the reason the bills are payed? Yeah, me either. I am "one of a kind".

"Tiger? Wake up," a voice says, shaking me. I jump back, pushing the body away from me. I end up falling off the cafeteria bench. I land hard on my ass and groan. Damn that hurt.

"Why?" I growl, glaring up at Jace. He is the only one out of my group of "friends" that actually calls me Tiger. I talked to my mom, and we decided to take Sundays off for training. On Monday and Friday since its directly after school, we decided to train an hour less on those days. We argued a lot about it, but I finally gave in.

"You fell asleep, and you haven't eaten at all. I figured you would want to eat, one since you have to go the rest of the day, and two you have training. Plus I wanted to save you the embarrassment of falling asleep on me." He says and I push myself off the ground and grumble about as I sit back down on the bench.

The rest of the day flys by pretty quickly, and I speed over to the gym. I say a quick hello to Luke and Simon before running into the locker room. I do my normal routine of wrapping my ankles and wrist. I decide to wear a black and white sports bra, after my internal battle about weather I am in an ok enough mood to take shit from Jace. I throw on a pair of black tight athletic shorts.

I grab my gloves, but don't put them on yet. I decide that I am going to start with the weights, and maybe I should start with a leg day. I do kick boxing, and it is very obvious that my arms are strong, but my legs are lacking. I set up the leg lift and lay on my back.

After another five minute of so, I feel a pair of hands push down on my shoulders, forcing me back to lay flat. I look up, expecting to see Luke or Simon, but end up staring into golden pools. Ew, I really didn't think about thinking that before I though it. Now I'm just confusing myself.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask him and he smiles. I roll my eyes, and stare up at him, expecting an answer,

"You are arching your back. Keep your shoulders down, and back straight, that way you won't hurt yourself." Jace says and I nod my head. He presses his palms firmly against me, and I lift the weights with my legs again. I do it a few more times, and take a break to look up at Jace. I clean my thought and he snaps out of staring at me.

"Oh, um, sorry. You are looking good, keeping doing that." He says shaking his head and walking away. I go back to lifting my weights, and after about another forty-five minutes, Luke calls the three of us over to the ring.

"Ok, so Clary and Jace, I want you two in here sparing. Alec, I want you to come over with me, we need to work on your attack, and punching technic." He says and we nod. Jace and I step into the ring, and slide our gloves on. I crack my neck and arms, and square my body up.

"You know Clary, it's a nice attempt to distract me by being three fourths naked." He says and I smirk. He can hit me with all those comments he wants, but he is not snapping me out of my zone.

"Honestly Jace, it seems to have kept your attention on me when I was lifting earlier." I say and I can almost swear he blushes. I take this as my advantage and hit him with an uppercut. He wobbles back a little, and I hook him hard in the jaw, we go back and forth for a few minutes and neither of us are on the ground yet. I am not really going to try to knock him out, but if that is what it's going to take to win this fight, I'm all for it.

Jace runs forward, and knocks me hard on the ground. Wow, he's knocked me on my ass twice today. He slowly starts to add pressure to my rib cage in hope that I will tap out, I let out a quick laugh, and I flip us over so we are on top. I knee him in the stomach and he winces. He regains his composure and smiles.

"I kind of like this view," he says, raising his eyebrows and I snap. I hit him once more, hard, across the face. He slaps my thigh, tapping out. I smile, pulling him to his feet. He shakes my hand and I return the favor. I make not like him, but I'm still a good sport. I nod to Luke and Alec, and head for the gym locker room. I put on leggings and a red hoodie. I tie my boots back on and head for my bike. Jace grabs me by the arm pulling me to a stop. I yank my arm away from him, and he laughs.

"You should come over to our place tonight, we are having a party, and Im sure it would make Izzy's day if you came," Jace says and I sigh. I hate party's, I have never had a reason to go to one. But Iz is my friend, and I guess you do this type of stuff for friends. I nod my head slowly and the two boys smile.

"Ok, follow us there." He says and I start up my bike. We leave down town Brooklyn and drive in more of the rural areas. We finally pull into the front yard of a massive marble house. I raise my eyebrows but park my bike anyway. I park over by a tree, far from anyone else. I don't feel like any drunk teenagers running over my bike.

"Follow me," Jace says, grabbing me by my hand. I yank my hand back and throw it down next to me. He gives me a strange look, but continues to lead me to the last room on the second floor.

If I thought the house was big on the outside, it was huge on the inside. It was huge, and extremely nice. I walk into Isabelle's room and she smiles. She waves at Jace and I, but I just stand there. She rolls her eyes and dragged me out of the door way.

"We are going to make you look great!" She says and I roll my eyes.

"Iz, this really isn't my type of scene. I have never actually ever been to a party," I say and she frowns.

"Well that's an even bigger reason for me to make you look amazing. Sit down and let me do you hair and make up," she says and I groan. I may not be happy about it, but I sit down and let her do what ever the hell she wants to do.

(Time Skip)

"I'm done!" Isabelle exclaimed, pushing me towards the full length mirror. I stare into the mirror, but I can't help but frown. I mean she did a great job, but I hate stuff like this. I never wear makeup, leave my hair down all fancy, hell, I never, ever, where a dress. Izzy has me in a short, tight on top, loose on bottom, dark green dress. She has me in black heals, and my hair down in loose natural curls. I touch my hair, and it feels surprisingly loose. She has me in full eye makeup, and lip makeup. You can see any bruises or scars on my face, and I smile slightly.

"Isabelle, I really don't know." I say and she smirks.

"Let's go, you have an very attractive boxing partner down stairs that would pass out if he saw you like this." Iz says and I sigh. Jace is practically like her brother, and she still will call him attractive. I scowl, but if she notices, she doesn't act like it. She tells me to follow and I nod my head and listen.

By the time we get down stairs, the party seems to be in full swing. I sigh and walk to the corner of the room. She may have been able to get me here, but I sure as hell won't enjoy myself. I fiddle around with my phone, not that I am really doing anything. A guy walks up to me, and smiles at me for a second. I cross my arms over my chest, a poke my hip out to the side. He walks forward a step and I clench my fist together.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I ask he, and he winks at me. If he raises his hand to touch me, I will knock him on his ass faster then he can blink.

"Just admiring the new school beauty," he says and I roll my eyes.

"The names Merlion," he says and I step forward a few steps.

"I don't care," I say attempting to walk past him. I watch as a figure walks behind him and taps him on the shoulder. I watch as the guy twirls around and faces the guy. It just happens to be Jace. I sigh and I press my hand to my face.

"Why are you here Wayland? It doesn't concern you." He says and I stifle a laugh. I would love to see what Jace is going to pull out of his ass.

"It does when this is my girl." He says, oh hell no. Not happening.

"Dude," Merlion says, walking away with his hands in the air. Jace smirks and walk toward me.

"What the hell Jace! I am not you girl!" I yell and he rolls his eyes.

"Damn Tiger, how dumb are you! I'm trying to help you out here! He's an ass hole prick who will use you and throw you off to the side." He says and I walk forward, shoving him backwards.

"One, I can take care of myself, I proved that when I almost knocked you out today, two, how are you any different? You do the exact same thing!" I yell storming outside, away from the party.

So, was this a good enough update for the whole time I made you wait? Anyway I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm backkkkkk! I may have only been a day, but I definitely owe you guys. Ok so I have a list of things that I was asked in the review section and\or the PM section

and I am going to take up a few seconds to explain, or clarify some things.

· I am purposely making Clary over react over dumb stuff, it will make sense further in the story

· As for Clary's brother and father, I can't say for sure weather they are going to be included majorly or not. They are going to be kept a mystery for now.

· Alec and Jace do in fact train at the same gym as Clary

· Luke and Simon both work at West Point Gym, the gym where the Clary, Jace, and Alec train.

· I don't really know if I am going to write in Jace's POV quite yet, I may save that for a little later.

Well, that should clear up a few things, if you have any other questions, leave them in the review section, and I will do the same thing for the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget you leave your comments, questions and concerns in the review box down below.

CLARY'S POV

I take a deep breath and weave in and out of people, making my way back upstairs. I walk into Isabelle's room, praying that nobody else will be in there. I grab my clothes, and change out of Iz's dress. I tie up my boots and race out of the house. I make my way to my bike, happy to be home free. Sadly I am wrong. Jace leans against the tree next to my bike, and I internally shoot myself. I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to be around him.

"What?" I ask as I hop on my bike. His features soften and steps in front of my path. I either run over him or run over a tree. I mean I could run over him, nobody would know. I sigh and cut my engine.

"I wanted to apologize, I should have let you made you own decisions. I just felt bad, you haven't seen what he has done to other girls, and he has destroyed them. I thought I should warn you about him. He's afraid of me, I beat the shit out of him for hurting Isabelle. I don't know, I thought I would save you the pain of him." Jace says and I shrug.

"Well, thanks I guess." I say and he steps out of the way. I start my engine and race home. I think I get there in record time. It had to be less the fifteen minutes. I walk in the front door, and look around for my mom. She is sitting on the couch, with a pile of papers in front of her. I walk over silently next to her, and sit down. She jumps when the couch moves and I smile.

"Hi Honey!" She says, attempting to hide the papers on the coffee table. I grab her arms and force her to stop moving around.

"Spill," I say and she frowns.

"I am filing a divorce with your father, it has been so long since I have seen him, or heard from him or your brother. I can't keep living like this; I need to have a life outside of him. I really do hope you can understand where I am coming from and not hate me because of this." She says and I roll my eyes. I doesn't take a lot to make me hate someone, but this is my mom we are talking about. Family is family, and they would have to something extremely terrible to make me hate them, like my father.

"Don't worry, dad has been dead to me for years, make yourself happy." I say and her eyes widen.

"Clarissa, don't you ever say something like that! Ever! Just because I am divorcing him doesn't mean that he is not your father!" Mom yells and I just scoff.

"He is not my father! If you don't remember I am a disgrace, and he disowned me. He didn't want his perfect piece of shit son growing up with a disgrace of a daughter." I say and I watch as a single tear falls down her face. I'm not here for a pity trip; I roll my eyes and bound upstairs. After about twenty minutes of watching TV in silence, my phone goes off.

Unknown: Tiger you should really keep a closer eye on your phone while your training.

It's obvious this is Jace, so I put the name in my phone and text him back.

Me: Screw you Jace, don't text this number again, unless you are dying.

Jace: Sorry Tiger, you have captured my attention, and I'm not letting you get off the hook that easily.

I roll my eyes. Why would I ever catch the attention of someone like Jace? He has everything he wants, I am just there. He shouldn't even know who I am; I shouldn't have brought all that attention to myself on the first day. But oh well, you can't change the past.

Mom walks upstairs to my room. I glare at her as she walks over to my bed and sits down. We are not very close, and it bugs me when she flips her switches on me, from happy to sad, or angry to calm.

"Hey honey, I just wanted to come in and let you know to be home from the gym early tomorrow, before five. We have to attend a dinner because the school is hosting a dinner for the people on the board. It's at a young gentleman's house; I can remember what his name is though. Anyway, have a good sleep, I'm assuming I will see you tomorrow morning." Mom says kissing my forehead, I whisper a goodnight and flip my TV off. I fall into a heavy sleep.

I wake up around eight in the morning, and I mope around the house until about noon. I decide to eat something and get dressed in my gym clothes. I run out of the house, and race to the gym, I am hoping Luke will be ok with me being a few minutes early, but knowing him, he probably will. I wrap my ankles and wrist with tape, and lope into the gym.

It is completely packed; no station is empty, except one. Luke has one boxing ring roped off. Luke waves me over, and I follow behind him. I wave to Simon as I walk past him. I really do like him, I like that he is afraid to be who he is, and he does what he pleases. Luke and I climb into the center of the ring, and a boy with black hair meets us there. He looks familiar, black hair, black eyes, but I can't remember why I know him. When he speaks, it all clicks and I practically growl.

"Luke, you can't seriously expect me to fight a girl, especially a girl her size. I could kill her if I hit her to hard." Sebastian says and I scoff as I slide my gloves on.

"I don't know ass hole. I took Jace out, and you don't seem half as difficult as him. Stop being such a dick and fight me." I say and he rolls his eyes. I watch as a crowd gathers around to watch us, and I can even hear people start to lay bets. As soon as someone recognizes who I am, most of the bets go my ways. He rolls his eyes, and I crouch down to the ground.

"Come on Clary, give in easy and I won't have to mess up your pretty little face." He says and Luke hits the bell, signaling the start of my fight. No mercy. I run forward and tackle him straight to the ground. I punch him in the face repeatedly until Luke ends the fight. I jump off Sebastian with a smile on my face.

(Time Skip)

I finish quickly with the rest of my work out. I check my phone, and it is almost five. I roll my eyes and attempt to run out of the gym. I wave to Luke, and get stopped by Simon.

"You're coming to the dinner tonight, right?" Simon asks and I smile. Good I'll know somebody.

"Yeah, so I guess I will see you there! But I really need to leave, my mom will kill me if I'm late." I say, running out my door and I jump on my bike. I race home and jump into the shower. I throw on my jeans, black tank top, black crop, red hoodie, and my white converse. I walk down the stairs, and Mom smiles.

"Hey, we are going to take one car, my car, so you can't run away." She says as we climb into her car. I grumble the whole car ride until we pull up to a large brick house. Mom and me share glances as we knock on the large front door. We wait a few moments until a boy with blond curls greets us.

"Tiger?" Jace asks and I clench my teeth to keep me from saying something I'll regret.

"Is there something going on here that I don't know about, that I should probably know?" Mom says and I glare at Jace.

"No, nothing is going on here. Jace, please move." I say and he smirks. He moves and I walk straight over to my group of "friends". Maia, Jordan, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, and Magnus all stand together in a small group. I walk over to them, and they all smile.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that I'm not surprised that you actually came." Maia says smirking.

"Well, I honestly would rather not be here." I say and she laughs.

"You and Jace were over there talking for a pretty long time, is there something you want to tell us," Magnus says, wiggling his eyebrow and I gag. Isabelle point behind me and I turn around. Jace is waving his hands as he steps up onto a coffee table.

"If you are under nineteen, come with me!" Jace yells over the talking and a group of fifteen or so follows him down to the basement. We all are in slight surprise when we see the basement is practically a movie room. We all circle around him, and the group I'm with sits down on the ground.

"Welcome to the Wayland games, shall we start with a simple game of Truth or Dare?" He asks and I groan, lying back against Isabelle. Damn you Jace Wayland, and Damn you shitty Wayland games to keep us entertained as our parents talk about the thing we hate most in the world. School.

(Time Skip)

I am already down to my tank top. I got out of kissing some weird ass kid and jumping in the freezing lake. I roll my eyes when Maia turns to me, obviously about to give me another chance.

"Clary, T or D?" She asks and I pause to think. Truth would mean that I am a wimp and that I will have to tell these people something about myself. Dare could cause me to do something awful, and if I don't want to do it, I could end up sitting in my bra.

"Dare." I say and she smirks. She knows that I won't sit in front of nine horny boys in my bra.

"Go sit in Jace's lap, kiss him, and stay in his lap." Maia says and I walk over to Jace. I slowly get down into his lap, but not before glaring at Maia, and then Jace, even though this really isn't his fault. I press my lips to his briefly, and I feel pop erupt in my body. I pull back quickly and look to Maia.

"Happy?" I ask and her and Isabelle bust out laughing.

"We are getting there." She says and I fold my arms over my chest. I fell very over exposed. I don't mind training in sports bras, but that's because it's a normal thing at a GYM. I lean my back slightly against Jace, and he almost places his hands on my hips. He must think better of it, because he puts his hands back down. I laugh lightly as the game continues. Out of nowhere, my mom and some lady with black hair come down stairs, I am assuming to get us for dinner. I just freeze, I attempt to stand up, but my body tells me no. I watch as my mom's eyes widen, she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Still so sure you don't have anything to tell me?" Mom asks and I roll my eyes.

"It was a dare, get over it." I snap, and everyone looks surprise, but my mom. She narrows her eyes and stands up straighter.

"Dinners ready, hustle up." She says and her and the other lady leave the room. I stand up helping Jace to his feet, and walk up the stairs. This is going to be one hell of a night, and we have barley been here for forty-five minutes.

Well then, this was a quick chapter, i just wanted to get one up since I was an ass and didn't post in forever. Well anyway, this story is doing even better then i thought, so don't forget to let me know how to make it even better. i hope i answered all of your guys questions, and just ask if you have anymore.

Anyway, until next time- T


	5. Chapter 5

Yeet, here I am. Ok, so this is the last chapter I'm going to write before I start doing both fanfiction's again. Ok, so I think I still need to clear one massive thing, so please listen up, this is my last time saying this. I DON'T KNOW IF I AM GOING TO INCLUDE JONATHAN AND VALENTINE. I thought I made it clear in the last chapter that Clary doesn't speak to her father anymore. The reasons will be made more clearly further in the story, but for now, you will not know. I said Jocelyn is divorcing him, so they will no longer be married. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please remember to leave me any of your comments, questions, and concerns. I am not easily offended, so please, let it rip. Anyway, let the chapter begin! 

CLARY'S POV

We grab our food and walk back down to the basement. Jace and I walk down the stairs together, sharing glances. As I move down the stairs I shoot him one more glare, but I miss a step. Right as I slip, he wraps his arm around my waist a pulls me back up. I hate that I'm so damn clumsy.

I look up at him, as he keeps his arms around me, even though I am already up. We are the last one on the stairs, and we just stand there in silence. I clear my through, and he lets me go. I fall flat on the floor, dropping my burger, but luckily it lands on the ground, on top of my plate.

"Really? You keep me from falling just to drop me yourself." I ask and he frowns.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking, I forgot you didn't like to be touched." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Excuse you, that doesn't mean drop me on my ass, that's just mean." I say sarcastically and I pull myself off the ground. I pick up my burger and walk to everyone else.

"So, you and Jace are getting close. I mean you sat in his lap, kisses, and let him hold you. Well I will say, these are much bigger then baby steps." Isabelle says, throwing her arm around me as I shove my burger in my mouth.

"Yeah, I know, all of that is great, but I think my mom is about to kill me." I say and Magnus laughs.

"You can't think like that Biscuit. You should just go after him, ask him out." Magnus says and I roll my eyes.

"I would do that, except there is just one thing stopping me. I can't stand him! I don't like him, at all, and I wouldn't have even kissed him if I had any other option, but to sit in my bra." I say and Magnus goes back to laughing. I roll my eyes and finish eating. I pull my phone out of my pocket, and open up my text. Isabelle squeals and pulls my phone out of my hand.

"What the hell?" I ask her and she starts reading my text.

"Jace and you text!" She yells and Maia laughs.

"What happened to you not being able to stand him?" Maia asks and I roll my eyes.

"He texted me, and I told him to leave me alone." I say, snatching my phone out of her hands.

"I am sorry, but I can't be here anymore, I am going to find a taxi." I say and they all groan in protest. I walk up the stairs and find my mom, she is still talking to a lady with black hair, but a lady with blond hair as well. I tap her on the shoulder, and she whirls around.

"Oh Clarissa, meet Mrs. Lightwood, and Mrs. Wayland." Mom says pointing at the two ladies. Wow, Jace, Alec, Isabelle and my mom all in one space, that's interesting.

"Ok, um hi. Mom I am taking a taxi home, I will see you there." I say and I start to head away. But Mrs. Wayland grabs me by the arm and stops me.

"Sweetie, why don't you have Jace take you home, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Oh there he is. Jace! Come over here!" She yells and I try to stop her. I really don't want him too.

"Yeah Mom?" He asks, and I shake my head no slowly.

"Would you mind taking Clary home, she was going to get a taxi, but you know how hard that is over here." She says and he smirks.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind. You ready to leave Tiger?" He says and I roll my eyes, but put a sweet ass smile on my face.

"Well thank you very much Goldie Locks, I couldn't thank you enough." I say, linking my arm with him. He fake laughs, and we walk out the door. As soon as we are out of sight, I push away from him and cross my arms over my chest.

"Well, I would ask you if you are ok with a motorcycle, but I know you are, so lets go." He says opening up his garage. He climbs on the front with me on the back, and I refuse to touch him.  
"Tiger, you're going to have to hold on if you don't want to die, you should know this, you have a bike." He says and I huff. I wrap my arms around his stomach, and wait for him to shoot forward. When he goes, I almost fall of the back, my arms instinctively tighten around him, and I slide forward so my stomach is touching his back. I really would rather not fall off him. Eventually I rest my head against his back, and I can literally feel him tense underneath me.

"You good Tiger?" Jace yells back at me and I nod against him.

"I'm using you to block the wind." I yell and he laughs.

"So are you planning on telling me where you live, or are we just going to drive around all night," he says and I curse under my breath.

"Damn, do you know where Summer Cove is?" I ask and he says a yes.

"Ok, go there." I say and he turns around. My body slams into him as he stops at a red light. You can hear my body slam into his. He turns around to face me, lifting my head up.

"Shit, are you ok?" He asks, and I nod my head. I should have expected that, that was a short stop.

"Clary, are you ok?" He asks, and he must actually care, I mean he used my real name.

"Yeah, I am fine, just a little warning next time. I am really short, remember, and you are freakishly tall." I say and he pouts as he turns around.

"I'm not freakish." He says, fake sniffling. I roll my eyes as he starts off. We reach my house in about ten minutes, only because of my amazing directions. He walks me into my house, and I bang into a table. He snickers and helps me pick up the rest of my stuff. He happens to pick up an old picture of my real family, before my brother and father left.

"Who's this?" Jace asks me and I scowl. What am I supposed to tell him? Oh that's just my brother and dad who disowner me, and named me a disgrace to the Morgenstern name, so I started to go by my mothers not so maiden name. That my they ran away because I wasn't a girly enough girl for my father. Because I wasn't that cookie cutter kid that could do everything that was expected of them. That I don't actually know the real reasons, that I assume he hates me.

"Um that's my dad and brother." I say and he tilts his head.

"Do they live here?" He asks and I shrug.

"No," I say, with a happy tone, to throw him off.

"Well, I guess I will see you at the gym tomorrow?" He asks and I nod my head.

"Um yeah, I'll see you then." I say, picking up the rest of the stuff from the ground. I walk him to the door and give him one final wave. I walk into my kitchen and heat up some instant noodles. I take a short break to eat, and walk into the living room, and wait another hour or so until my mom walks in the door.

"So Clary, do you have something that you want to tell me? Something about that blond boy that calls you Tiger?" She asks and I scowl, one of my many natural poses.

"Well, he gave me a ride home. We train together at West Point, we go to school together, and I can't stand him." I say and my mom laughs.

"That's funny, because last time I checked, you were sitting in his lap, and I heard you two kissed, so please, explain." Mom says crossing her arms.

"Ok, so the kiss and his lap was a dare, and other then that, he is rude and egotistical. I don't get why you have a problem with me doing this type of stuff with a guy, but now you are completely against it." I say and she frowns, sitting down on a chair.

"It's just that I know you, and you have every single on of you walls and defensives up twenty-four seven. I don't want you leading this boy alone, he seems to have feelings for you, and it wouldn't be fair to him. I am trying to help you, open your walls up, put your trust in someone other then yourself, act like you car about something." She says and I stand up, clenching my fist at my side.

"Oh really, you put your defensives down for dad, and look where that got us! Hurt, left behind, and I am not going to put myself in that situation again." I say and Mom sits down next to me, gripping my hand.

"Sweetheart, I am not saying that you need to marry the boy, I'm just saying that maybe you should let him see the real you, the you that I see. You are human, it's ok to feel." She says and I grumble.

"I never said that I have feelings for him, and he sure as hell doesn't have feelings for me. He goes around calling me pet names, and then I threaten to kill him, it's that simple." I say and she sighs.

"You are so difficult. I can't deal with you right now, I'm going to sleep. You have training at one tomorrow." Mom says shaking her head. She walks upstairs, and I pull my phone out. I have an eternal battle with myself but my devil side wins. I pull my phone out of my pocket and text Jace.

Me: I need your help.

Jace: I'd never thought that I would hear you say that.

Me: Stop being an ass, I'm serious.

Jace: What's up?

Me: Ok, so my mom is weird and insane and shit, so since she saw me in your lap, and she heard that we kissed, she is like flipping out. So now she thinks you and me have a thing. Please, whenever she is around us, act like an even bigger ass then you usually are.

Jace: You could have said that nicer.

Me: Please Jace, I really need you to do this, if you don't she won't leave you or me alone.

Jace: Ok, ok. But you owe me.

Me: Fine, we can talk about it tomorrow.

Jace: What time are you training?  
Me: One.

Jace: Ok, then I guess I will see you then.

Me: See you then.

After that last text I turn off my phone. I walk upstairs and put on my pajamas. I turn my phone off and crawl into my bed. I have a pretty difficult time falling asleep. I can't shut my mind off. Everything that my mom has said, Jace maybe having feelings for me, which I still highly doubt but… It just won't leave my head. I toss and turn for an hour or so, and by the time I fall asleep, it is almost two in the morning.

I wake up later then usual, it is almost eleven o'clock. I yelp and sprint down stairs. I almost terrify mom as I bolt into the kitchen, she screams and lifts up a frying pan. I laugh and put my hands in the air.

"Damn it Fray, you just scared the shit out of me." Mom says placing a hand over her heart.

"Damn it Fairchild, you almost hit me with a frying pan." I say back, and she laughs at the use of out two different last names.

"I thought we went over that I was going by Fray, so your father doesn't even know where to look for us." She says and I roll my eyes. Yay! We are going back to the father talk. My mom hands me a plate of bacon and I give her a thank you. I run upstairs while shoving food down my through. I grab my gym clothes and jump in the shower. I get out, braid my hair down my back. I put on full-length leggings, and a loose tank top. I tie on my sneakers and grab my boxing bag. I race out the front door and check my phone when I get on my bike.

Twelve fifteen, I got to go. I make it to the gym with fifteen minutes to kill. I wrap my ankles and my wrist. I throw my bag over my shoulder and climb off my bike. I pull my phone out of my pockets and check any of my last minute text, and I walk smack into a wall.

"Damn it Tiger, are you ok?" The wall asks, pushing me backwards a few steps. I must have really must have hit the wall hard if it's talking to and moving me. I open my eyes, and look upwards.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, that was in me. I should have been watching where I was walking." I say to Jace. He smiles and tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Um, what are you doing?" I ask him and he smirks. This boy does more to me then I've let people that I've know for years do.

"You have a gorgeous face, you should show it off." He says and I am at a loss for words. I let my social awkwardness take over me, and I race inside the gym.

(Time Skip)

The day is a pretty uneventful day at the gym. The only good think is that I have my first boxing tournament that starts on Wednesday. On my way out, I feel a hand wrap around my arm in an iron grip. I turn around, expecting a fight, but Jace and Alec greet me.

"What?" I hiss, attempting to pull away. Alec stands there, with a blank expression as always, and Jace has a smirk dancing on his lips. I push against his chest with one hand, while pulling away with the other.

"What do you want?" I ask, and Alec shakes his head walking away.

"Really Jace, just spit it out. I don't want to wait for you to finish playing mind games with her." Alec mumbles as he leaves the gym. I take my free hand and slap him across the face.

"Damn it Tiger! I was about to tell you, but shit that hurt." He says, putting a hand to his cheek.

"What do you want?" I ask him and he frowns.

"To make sure you were ok, you kind of raced away while we were talking this morning." Jace says and I push him away.

"And you had to just be an ass." I say and he shrugs.

"I thought you told me to be an ass." He says and I start to walk toward the door, I can't have a serious conversation with him. It's like talking to a disabled toddler. (AN: I don't mean any offense by this comment, I am sorry if I did in fact offend you)

"I did, when my mom is around!" I yell over my shoulder. He runs up to me, and grabs me by the hips. He flips me around, and forces me to face him.

"Are you ok?" He asks again, much slower this time.

"I'm amazing." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Clary, this may surprise you, but I actually care about you. You are my friend. So if you could tell me what was wrong, I could try and make it better." Jace says and I put my hands on my hips.

"You can't help with this, this is something I have to figure out on my own. I appreciate the offer though." I say racing out of the gym. I have to sort out my own feelings and beliefs, he can't do that for me. I jump on my bike, and start for home. I don't know what I am going to say to my mom when I get there. She already knows that I train with Jace, so she is obviously going to pressure me about it. I roll my eyes, and drive the rest of the way home. I park in the drive way and walk inside. I throw my keys on the counter and tip toe to my room. I can avoid my mom if she doesn't know that I'm here. I shut the door behind me, and sit on my bed in silence. I yawn, and drift into a light sleep. I really do need a nap.

Well readers, I hope you liked this chapter. It is over three thousand words so it is a little on the long side. I am going to get back on track with writing "Turning Tables" today, so I will try and get that chapter up by tomorrow at the latest. Anyway, please leave me a review. I will not upload another chapter until I get four reviews at least. First review gets a preview of the next chapter, chapter six. I hope you liked this chapter.

-T


	6. Chapter 6

Here I am again, back again with chapter 6. Once again, I was asked a couple of questions via PM and reviews. I will clear those up at the end of this AU. Here is the plan from here on out. Chapters will stay under 2,300 words, for both of my stories, and they will be updated at the same time. But, they will both be review oriented. So, you will need to meet this review mark, and the review mark needs to be met on "Turning Tables". I am doing this way so both stories will be updated at the same time. This may be a little dumb, but it will help me keep me on track for both stories. Anyway, now I will answer the questions.

· Luke is in the story, he owns West Point Gym

· Simon works with Luke

· I don't know if Clary is really going to tell Jace everything quite yet

· Jonathan was a boxer as well

Anyway, that's about it; if I didn't answer all of your questions, I'm sorry, please ask them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, chapter 6.

JACE'S POV

"Hey Tiger!" I yell as I walk up to Clary. Monday she completely avoided me, and I don't exactly know why. Maybe I shouldn't have been so forward with her, but something is up with her, and I want to get to the bottom of it. I really want to find out about her brother and dad, but then again, if I decide to ask her, it'll probably bite me in the is so closed off to everything, and it makes me what to help her, not that she actually needs it. I get a glimpse of her red hair, as she pulls her helmet off. I walk over to her and place my hand on her shoulder. I watch her jump, and place her hand over her chest.

"You almost made me pee myself." She says sighing. I laugh and pull my hand away from her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. You were avoiding me yesterday." I point out matter of factly.

"I was not." Clary shoots back. I snicker and roll my eyes.

"Yes you were, now either tell me why, or I will kiss you out here in front of everyone." I say and she narrows her eyes.

"You wouldn't." She says, but you can hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Try me," I snap back and she smiles. She knows I will, and she knows she doesn't want me too. I only said that I would kiss her because knew that it oils make her tell me.

"by you kissing me, it would force me to murder you." She says and I smile. I have a feeling she would punch me but that's it. I start to lean in, by she jumps back, sticking her hands up.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you, but we need to head towards first. I will explain during class." She says, walking away. Her red hair swings back and forth against her back when she walks. I shake my head and follow behind her. I stop at my locker grabbing my books, and plop down in first period.

"So your going to talk now, or am I going to have to kiss you?" I say and she gags.

"I'll talk. I was afraid you were going to force me to tell you about my brother and dad. Plus I have things in my head and I really can't sort them out, and being around you isn't helping." Clary breathes out and before I have a chance to say anything else, she speaks again.

"That may sound really stupid, and that you're my friend, and I should be able to talk to you about this stuff, but the whole friends thing in new territory for me." She says and I put my arm around her shoulder. It's almost like a flip switches off inside her, because she flips out of her seat and away from my arm. I sit there like an idiot, and watch her calm back down, sitting back in her seat.

"I mean, I knew you could fight, but I didn't know you were a ninja." I say and she scoffs.

"Whatever, so that's why I was avoiding you." She says and I frown. I wouldn't have made her tell me anything if she didn't want too. I have learned that is is not good to pressure her to do something unless she decides that she wants too.

"I don't want you to worry about me forcing you to do anything. I would like to. Have you trust me and tell me stuff, but f you're not ready, then don't. We haven't exactly always been on each other's good side. Do you want to talk about what's on your mind?" I ask and she shrugs.

CLARY'S POV

How am I supposed to explain my feelings to the guy that my feelings are about? What can I actually say that will be close enough to the truth that his advice could help, but far enough away that it doesn't give anything away? I sigh and run my hands through my hair. I open my mouth to say something, but I instantly fell like there is a rock in my throat.

"Ok, so, um, I have mixed feelings about this person. Sometimes, he or she is very nice, funny, and someone that I really like to be around. But at a few moments, this person can be rude, and egotistical, and someone I want to punch in the face. I don't understand why this person has to act like this."I say and I praise myself. That was pretty good, an great description of Jace.

"You forgot looks like a Greek God." Jace says and I am seriously confused .

"What are you talking about?" I ask him and he smirks.

"It's obvious that you are describing me. You forgot the fact that I look like a Greek God." He says and I literally want to cry. Absolutely amazing. Now he is just going to plague my thoughts and my life.

"I was not." I squeak out.

"That's a sin. Lying. But I will be honest, you are really cute when you blush." He says and I face palm myself.

"I can't deal with you." I say, turning my attention to our bell rings, and our teacher drones on about how we have a reader has project, and that we have to work the person who she assigns. I give Isabelle a pleading look, I really hope we are paired together. But of course not, I am paired with the all mighty Jace. She gives us the last five minutes to make plans with our partner.

"Well aren't we lucky. We should go to one of our houses after training." Jace says and I nod.

"We should go to mine, it's closer." I say and he smiles.

"Deal." He says and we go off to our next classes.

(Time Skip)

Jace and I park our bikes in the drive way and head to the front door. I can hear talking from the inside and I get very curious. Who does my mom what over? I take my key out from my pocket and unlock the door. Mom is standing in a doorway, talking to someone in the other room.

"Wait outside!" My mom yells at me and Jace. Why won't she let me inside. To hell what she wants. I march inside and move Mom aside. I stop dead in my tacks when I am greeted by two pairs off black eyes.

JACE'S POV

"Get the hell out of my house!" I hear Clary yell from the kitchen. I take off jogging over to where she just went. Clary is standing in the middle of. The kitchen glaring at two men, they both have white blond hair and black pits for eyes. This can't be good.

Well I hope yo liked this chapter. A few of you guys asked for a Jace POV so I did one. What do you think is going on? I need four reviews before I post another chapter.

-T


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here I am, with another chapter to "Her". I started to write multiple chapters at once so when the numbers of reviews are met, I can upload them. I'm sorry (not sorry) for dropping the Jonathan/Valentine bomb on you guys. I was just asked so many times to include them, and I finally caved... I know, I know, I'm absolutely awful. Anyway, some of you guys have said the nicest things to me. It has really helped me become a better writer. I want to give a special thank you to Pizzanna; your reviews are really amazing. Anyway, this is chapter 7 of "Her," and I really hope you enjoy it. Please leave you reviews, and comments at the end of this chapter, I really love to hear what you guys think.

CLARY'S POV

"Clarissa?" Jonathan asks stepping towards me. I raise my hands up to keep him from coming any closer.

"Don't, if you come to close, Valentine may disown you. My horribleness may run off on you." I say, sarcasm spitting venomously off my voice. Jace grabs me by the wrist pulling me back. I shoot him a glare, and he stares back at me. I push him backwards, so he stands a few feet away from me. I turn my attention back to Valentine and my mother fighting.

"You can just divorce me!" Valentine yells and throws his arms in the air. I walk forward, standing in between him and my mom, pushing Valentine backwards.

"She can, and she is, back the hell up." I snap, and he laughs.

"Well Clarissa, I see you have developed no manners since I left." He sneers, and I put my hand under my chin, pretending to think.

"Well, add that to the list of why you disowner me, number three hundred, lack of manners." I say and he narrows his eyes.

"Listen little girl, you do not talk to your father like that. You-," he starts, but I cut him off.

"Are you dumb? You are not my father anymore, you, you! Disowned me!" I yell and I whip around, grab Jonathan by the arm, and attempt to drag him out the front door.

"Get the hell out of my house." I seethe at him. He stares at me in shock.

"Dad disowner you?" He asks and I let out a menacing laugh.

"Yep, he didn't want you growing up around a screw up, now leave, and take Valentine with you, I never want to see you two again." I say and I watch as a flash of pain cross his face.

"You are not a screw up, and screw dad, you are still my little sister, I am seventeen, I'll be eighteen in a month, and I'm coming back Clarissa. I'm legally allowed to live as an adult; I can come home. I didn't know that dad did this, I'm so sorry." He says, and I almost broke down, right there, but I'm Clary Fray, I don't cry, I don't have emotion.

"Get out, and take Valentine with you, in a month, come back with out him." I say and he walks out the door. I run into the kitchen, and I can see Valentine raise his hand. I run forward, knocking him backwards, I land a punch square on his jaw, and he falls backwards. He must have forgotten that he has a boxer for a daughter, or a not so daughter. He stands up and I grab him by the collar, and shove him towards the door. He raises his hand as if he is going to try and slap me, but Jace pushes him away. I run at him, even after he is out the door, but Jace loops his arms around my waist, he tosses me over his shoulder. I start yelling at him, as my mom races out the door, phone to her ear. Maybe she is going to go file the divorce papers.

I continue to yell in Jace's ear as I pound on his back. I watch as he locks the front door and he drops me on the couch. He sits down on the floor in front off me, but I refuse to look at him. He places a hand on my thigh and waits silently.

Jace's POV

She looks broken, like this experience just shattered her in a thousand pieces. I leave on hand on her thigh, and put the other under her chin. She squeezes her eyes shut, and I can't wait anymore. I stand up and wrap my arms around her, she buries her face in my neck, and I hear her let out a small whimper.

"Shh, it's ok. What ever happened back there, it's over, they are gone." I say in her ear. I want her to desperately tell me what's going on, but I don't want to push her. She pushes back from me, and lays her head back on the chair. She wipes a tear away from her face, and looks at me through puffy eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask and she sighs, laying her arms above her head.

"You really don't want to hear my whole soap opera of a life." She says and I let out a sad laugh.

"I want you to talk to me, to feel confortable talking to me." I say, sitting down on the couch. She looks at me, and sighs. She slides over, closer to me. Clary lays her head against my side, and I put my arm around her shoulder. After about three minutes, she starts to talk.

"When I was eight, I started boxing. I was never that cookie cutter kid, I got in fights in school and I think I got suspended twice before I was in eighth grade. My brother on the other hand was perfect, the exact opposite of me. I had a big mouth, I was really rude, not that I'm not anymore but that's beside the point. Finally my dad had enough of my shit, and he told me that I was disgrace to the Morgansten name, and that I was going to ruin my brother. He disowned me right then, and an hour later, he ran away with my brother. I was thirteen. After three years, he decided to pop out of nowhere. And I don't even know why he affected me like this; he didn't hurt me, or abuse me, physically anyway, his game was all mental. He enjoys building you up, and thirty seconds later, smashing you back down, lower then low. I'm not scared of him, that he might hurt me, but blood is blood." She finishes and I am in awe. It finally makes sense. Why she acts like she hates people, like she can't stand anything. She is so closed off to anything and anyone. That's why she didn't like when I called her gorgeous, she probably expected for me to turn around and say something terrible.

"Well, he may have thought he ruined you, but Clary, you are amazing." I say and she laughs against my side.

"I'm far from it, I'm just an amazing actress." She says and I laugh. I press my lips to her forehead. She wraps her arms around my waist, and I smile. A real, full on, smile.

"Shit!" Clary yells out of nowhere. I practically fall off the couch.

"God, what?" I ask her.

"We have to work on that project, it's due in two days, but I have the boxing tournament that starts tomorrow." She says, standing up. She runs out of the room and comes back with a computer in her hands.

(Time Skip)

Clary's POV

I wake up on Tuesday morning by my mom shaking me awake.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" She asks, and I yawn.

"Fine, I'm just glad that everything is over with. I won't have to worry about anything during boxing today." I say and she smiles.

"Speaking of boxing, that boy that was here yesterday, that was quite a welcome home present you guys gave me last night." She says smirking and I grumble.

 **(Flashback)**

 **We finish the project around ten o'clock at night. We print everything out, and we are actually satisfied with our work.**

 **"** **Do you want me to wait with you until your mom gets back, I get that your emotions are everywhere, and I get if you don't want to be alone." Jace says and I wave him off. I really would like if he stayed here, but I couldn't ask him to do that.**

 **"** **I couldn't make you do that." I say, but he just smiles.**

 **"** **Don't be silly, it's not a problem." He says and I shake my head slightly. I grab the remote and flip on the TV. We both sit down on the couch and start to watch a strange movie. Somewhere between the movie ending and the time my mom came home, we fell asleep.**

 **I wake up to a flash and a squeak. I attempt to sit up, but I get held down to a pair of strong arms. I turn my body, and I'm stare into a golden face. This time I do get up, but the way I would have wished. I spin on the couch, and land hard on the ground. I take Jace down with me, and we both land with a thump. My mom laughs and Jace pushes off of me. I groan, and Jace waves at me, of course he is going to leave me to fend for myself here.**

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Whatever Mom, I need to get ready for school." I say and she laughs, walking out of my room.

LOL, poor Clary, Jace left her out in the wind. I need another four reviews at least before I post this next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm really feeling a lack of inspiration for my other Fanfic, so for now, I think it's best for me to just focus on this one. I seem to be getting much better feed back on this one, then the other. Well anyway, happy Easter, I don't know if all you guys celebrate it, but I do… I'm going to take a risk here and make a long AN. SO PLEASE KEEP READING, IT'S IMPORTANT. I get if you guys don't want to read the whole thing, but this part is pretty important. I feel like this title does really work well for this story anymore, when I first started writing "Her" I was planning on bringing it in a different direction, but I didn't. I am going to hold a contest for a new title. Don't worry, you will be mentioned as the one who came up with it. I am also looking for a beta; so if you are one, check my profile. Anyway, this is chapter eight, and I hope you like it. I am going to keep asking for a certain numbers as reviews, but I'm unlinking this story from the other because I may be deleting it. Oh and I have to do a disclaimer reminder so- I DON'T OWN THE CHARATER'S, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

 **CLARY'S POV**

It's not like I'm not used to the blaring music and flashing lights at ever boxing match or tournament I attend, but this one feels a tad different. I have a reputation to uphold, I was famous in the lower east, not the upper. I need to put my name on the map. I face the winner of this fight, and I am warming up in the back with Jace, Alec and Luke. They aren't fighting today; they are just here for support. Right as I finish my six-minute round, Jace walks up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, three things," he starts and I smirk, "one, Izzy wanted me to tell you that your mom is here. Two, you are either facing number one or number two ranked fighter of New York, but the entire upper east, so don't worry. And three, go kick ass, you got this." He says, and I smile. Alec walks over and tosses me a water, I nod at him to say thank you and he shrugs.

"Jace let her be." Alec says, and we both laugh.

"It's fine. He's not being to annoying." I say, drawing out the "to". Jace fakes being hurt, and I pinch his cheeks, like he's a toddler.

"Poor Jacey-poo." I say and he nods.

"Poor Jacey-poo is right." He says and I roll my eyes. I let go of his face as Luke walks up to us.

"Ok, you are fighting number one ranked, but don't worry, go in with confidences. Jace, you are going to go into the ring with her, do what you normally do for Alec." He says, and he corks his eyebrows.

"Why me?" He asks, and it really sounded like a question, not that he was complaining.

"Because you used to train with Aline." Luke says and Jace starts laughing uncontrollably.

"How in the hell did Aline get ranked number one? I thought she quit boxing!" Jace says, still laughing.

"What ever, she just is, lets go Clary, your fight starts in three." Luke says and Jace and I follow him up.

"She steps before she punches, or at least she did a month and a half ago. She uses all arms, no lets. So just focus on protecting your face, and stomach." Luke says and Jace says from behind me, "and chest, I remember how Izzy told me how bad it hurt to get hit there."

I start to laugh, and Luke just scowls at Jace. He shrugs, and slings his arm over me. I roll my eyes, but don't force his arm off of me. As soon as my walk up song starts playing I smile. I love "Jungle" by X-Ambassadors, but then again if I didn't absolutely love it, then why would I choose it as my walk up song?

"Wow, you are so original." Jace says sarcastically and I raise my fist to punch him. He sticks his hands in the air and backs away.

"I've been in a match with you, you punch hard." He says and I do.

"Hell yeah I do, that's what eight years of training does to you." I say and he smiles as we walk up to the ring. He shoves me lightly forward and I climb up through the rope. I almost laugh when I see Aline. I know that sounds mean, but I am mean, and I know that I shouldn't under estimate fighters, but it's kind of hard not to here.

She is twig thin, and she has her hair, that looks like she spent an hour on putting it into a perfect braid up do. She has full-length leggings, and a push-up sports bra. This time I let a laugh escape my lips. She raises an eyebrow and I point at her, up and down. She scoffs and rolls her eyes. Even when she does that, it makes her look even more ditzy.

"Ladies I assume you know the rules, so go into your sides." The ref says and we oblige. The match goes by pretty quickly, I KO her pretty quickly, and then I am told that my next round is in two days. I smile happily as I walk over to Jace.

"Well, you didn't need me." He says and I laugh.

"When do I ever need you? Actually don't answer that, it was one time." I say, and he surprisingly pulls me into a hug.

"Good job Tiger." He says and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"It wasn't that hard. I mean, I see why you laughed when you found out she was ranked number one." I say letting go of him. We stand in silence for a for a few minutes until Izzy walks over to us.

"Oh god, have you guys admitted your feelings to each other yet, and that's why you guys are making love eyes at each other? Or did something really weird just happen?" She says and I shrug.

"Ok, well we are going to Taki's, so you should come with us." Isabelle says and i huff.

"Um, I mean I would love to, but my mom is here, and it would be pretty rude of me to ditch her like this." I say, and before Isabelle or Jace could protest, my mom walks up.

"Ditch me for what?" She asks and I groan.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, I'll come home." I say and she frowns.

"No, go have fun, you actually have a life, oh and I need to text you that picture I took of you Monday." She says, smirking. Jace visibly stiffens next to me, and I grip my mom's hand.

"You wouldn't dare." I hiss and she smiles.

"Just watch me." She says walking away. Isabelle snatches my phone, and smiles at me.

"What ever this picture is, I want to see it, and I am not giving you your phone back until I do." She says, grabbing Jace and I by the wrist, dragging us out of the arena.

"Follow me there." Jace says and I nod. I hop on my bike, and we all ride in a group to this restaurant called "Taki's." From the outside, it looks like a run down biker ball, but when we walk inside, it looks like your basic diner. I smile as Alec and Magnus wave us over to come sit with them. I get squeezed in with Isabelle against the wall, me in the middle, and Jace on the outside.

"I hate you guys," I mumble and Jace smiles.

"Nope, you love me, and I have proof." He says and I narrow my eyes.

"And what may that be?" I ask and he puts his mouth next to my ear.

"Monday, and I know your mom took a picture, and that's what she is sending to you." He says and I turn my head so I can face him. I suck in a breath; I am so dumb. Our lips are literally three inches away from touching. I can feel the blush start to creep up my face, and I smirk, lets change the game.

"You know, many guys would kill to be in your position." I say, pressing my finger against his chest. He pouts and pulls backwards.

"That's my line." He says and I roll my eyes. Magnus, Alec and Isabelle are all staring at us wide eyed. I glare at them and they all shake their head clear. We share a little bit more small talk before the waitress comes to our table.

"Hey, what can I get you?" The blond waitress says glumly, but seems to perk up when she notices Jace. We give her our drink orders, and she disappears.

"30 bucks when she gives Magnus and Isabelle their drinks, the waitresses flashes Jace." Alec says and I laugh.

"I'll hop on with you." Magnus says and I smirk.

"40 bucks she doesn't," I say, this is a great way to earn some cash. Alec raises his eyebrows. I turn to Jace and push upwards so can whisper in his ear.

"If you help me, I will give you half." I say and he smiles. I lean against and he puts his arm around me. When the waitress starts to head back towards the tables, I move upwards and press my lips to his cheek.

 **JACE'S POV**

"If you help me, I will give half." Clary says and I smile. She leans against me and I wrap my arm around her. I guess she sees the waitress because she pushes up and presses her lips to my cheek. I freeze for a second; I don't know how to react. I can see Magnus pull out his wallet, and Alec mouths, "I dare you." I want that forty dollars. I tip her chin up and press my lips to hers.

She attempts to pull back, but quickly relaxes. Maybe she wants this money just as much as I do. We don't pull away until Isabelle screams.

"Jace, Clary, you guys are so dead." She yells and we pull apart. She smirks and puts her hand on the table.

"Eighty dollars please." She says, sending a glare at Iz. Alec and Magnus both give Clary forty dollars, and she hands half to me.

"Why are we dead?" I ask Isabelle and she lifts up CLARY'S phone. There we see a picture of Clary and me, lying on the couch, asleep, in each other's arms.

"Give me my phone." She says and she frowns. She acts like she is about to give it to Clary but she turns and hands it to Magnus who breaks out laughing, who then hands the phone to Alec. Alec gives me a thoughtful look and I roll my eyes.

"Alec, give me my phone, or I will make you give it to me." She says and Alec hands the phone back to Magnus.

 **CLARY'S POV**

I smirk, Magnus will be even easier then Alec. I launch myself across the table and attempt to grab my phone. Jace grabs me by my hips and pulls me back down. I slap him and go back after Magnus, this time I grab my phone and shove it in Jace's face.

"If you ever, ever! Tell anyone about this, if any of you tell anyone about this, I will beat all of your Asses before you can even blink!" I whisper yell and they all nod vigorously.

"Good," I say and we finish eating. We all leave the restaurant, and Jace grabs me by my hips, pulling me off to the side.

"Can I help you?" I sneer at him and he puts his hands up.

"Calm down, you are going to drive the road in a road rage. You are going to get hurt, calm down. Why are you freaking out about this, all of a sudden?" He asks me and I sit down on the ground.

"Good damn question, I don't know. I just don't want people spreading a rumor around the school that you and me are dating." I say and he kneels down in front of me.

"Would it really be that bad?" He says and I am speechless. Would it really be that bad? No. Then why am I holding back?

"I don't know." I say, standing up, walking over to my bike, and starting down the road.

 **That was a pretty cool chapter to write. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I want your opinion, should I stop writing "Turning Tables"? I am loosing passion for that story, and I am having major lack of inspiration for that story. Five reviews= next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter. I still want more opinions on what to do about "Turning Tables". I really have my doubts on continuing that story on. I like this story a lot more then my other, and I find it much easier to connect to. I have an easier time laying out my thoughts and paint my picture out. Anyway, besides that, the title competition is still gong on so let me know what you think. I love your guy's reviews, and remember I am still looking for a beta, so if you are on, check my profile. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, because I am writing it at 12:31 in the morning so I update on time. So, my long break just ended, and that is why it has taken me so long to update. So it is going to be a little bit more difficult for me to update, I'm sorry I wont be updating every day. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **JACE'S POV**

Hell no, she did not just say that. I could quite literally do a happy dance. She didn't shoot me completely down, but she didn't say yes either… It doesn't matter; having Clary act like she is not completely pissed at me is an amazing thing. I shake my head and walk over to my bike. Alec and Isabelle are sitting in their car, I guess Magnus already left.

"You are not going to hurt her." Isabelle says in a matter of fact voice.

"I never said I was going to, and trust me Izzy, I don't want to." I say and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"So help me God, I will walk down to the front office, and announce over the loud speaker that you are afraid of ducks. Hell, I will ruin you." She says, and knowing Izzy, that is exactly what she will do.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. I am not going to hurt Clary, not ever." I say, pulling off.

 **CLARY'S POV**

"Mom! I can not believe you." I yell, walking in the front door. She walks in the living room, with, Luke? Luke is walking behind her.

"Um, Luke?" I ask and he smiles shyly at me. I chose to ignore that Luke is here, and yell at my mom anyway.

"Mom you sent the picture, and Isabelle had my phone. Why in the hell would you do that?" I ask her she smiles.

"Why wouldn't, I always keep my word, and it was just a win-win that your friend has your phone. Now I can get all the dirty from them. Anyway, how do you know Luke?" Mom asks and I stare incredibly at both of them.

"Um, he's my boxing trainer," I say and Mom smiles.

"So you can give me the dirt on my daughter and this blond boy that trains with her." She says and Luke smirks.

"So there is something going on between Jace and you. Alec owes me forty dollars." Luke says and I throw my hands up.

"I am not going to stand here while my gym coach and my mom grill me about a guy." I say walking up to my room.

(Time Skip)

"Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary, CLARY, CLARY, CLARY, CLARY, CLAR-."

"Shut the hell up Jace!" I whisper yell. He sticks his lower lip out and I roll my eyes. I don't need another demerit, but he won't leave me alone in homeroom.

"What is up with you, you seem off." He says, hell yeah I'm off.

"It's nothing, I'm great," I say and he rolls his eyes.

"I thought you said that you are good at acting, because right now you are a pretty suck liar, so spill, or I will go get Izzy to get it out of you." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Ok, so my mom still thinks we are together and so does Luke. Luke and Alec have a bet on us, so if we get together Luke wins forty dollars. I just realized that if anybody from our school was in "Taki's" when we kissed for eighty dollars, they would have seen it." I say, and he narrows his eyes even more.

"You're leaving something out, so spill." He says, and I lay my head now on my hands.

"My life used to be simple, and now it's confusing." I say and he tilts his head like a confused puppy.

"Why is it so confusing all of a sudden?" Jace asks me and I sigh.

"Because you're in it." I say and he raises his eyebrows.

"Now, what did I do to you that made your life confusing?" Jace says, moving his face extremely close to mine. My breath hitches and I pull back a little. Before I can answer the bell rings and I walk out of homeroom, or at least attempt to. Jace puts his arm over my shoulder and walks with me out of the school. He pulls me off to the side, and stands with his hands on either side of the wall.

"Jace, back the hell up. You know I can hurt you, but I don't want too." I say, and he puts on the straightest face humanly possible.

"I don't want to hurt you either." He says and I huff.

"You didn't answer my question, why do I make your life confusing?" He says, moving his face closer to mine. I suck in a breath, and he must have heard it because he smirks.

"Oh, I think I know." He says, and I need to cover my tracks.

"No, you don't. You may think you do, but you don't. You could never fully comprehend anything that my life involves. You may have seen me at a weak moment, but that was one time at my house. Stop acting like you understand or know anything about me or my life." I snap, and he sighs, unaffected by my rant.

"You done?" He asks and I resist the urge to flick him off.

"Yes I am done. Now if you will, let the hell go of me." I throw a curse word in there to seem meaner then I am.

"No," he says, and I huff. I blow a puff of air in his face, and he scrunches his nose.

"You need to tell me why I am making your life confusing." He says and I roll my eyes.

"I need to go to the gym let me pass you." I say, shoving my hands against his chest. He snickers and takes another step closer.

"Don't run away Tiger. Give me an answer." He says and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Back up," I say weakly. I don't understand how he can do this to me. Make me weak in the mind and in the legs. Its like I forget how to talk, how to fight, and I hate it. Any other person would have gotten a knee in the stomach, but no, not Jace. All that I can manage is a, "back up," are you serious?

"Oh, but I don't think you want me too." He says and I suck in a breath when his hand traces my arm. I scowl and duck under his arm, and make my way to a bike, but trip on my way, real graceful Clary.

(Time Skip- Kind Of Large)

The next few weeks fly by, until we have finally reached winter break. I ended up winning the boxing tournament, which helped put my name on the map.

"Tiger? You coming over to the movie thing tonight?" Jace asks, I still haven't completely forgiving him for the pressure he put on me, but whatever.

"Um, yeah. Who all is coming?" I ask.

"Um, you, Iz, Alec, Jordan, Magnus, Maia, and Simon, thanks to you." He says and I nod. I wave, hop on my bike, and speed to the gym. It's Friday, and I am so excited. Jace and Alec follow close behind me to the gym. We have a pretty normal, decent work out. Luke has had me increase my agility since I am so clumsy.

I pull into my drive way and I can hear my mom yell a "hello" from the kitchen. I hop straight into the shower to rinse off. I smell like sweat and hard work. I hop out of the shower, dry off, pull on a pair of legging and a red fuzzy sweater. I blow dry my hair and slide a black beanie over my red mane. I run down the stairs and grab my phone.

"Where are you going?" Mom asks as I reach the door.

"To Jace's, we are having a movie night with some of our friends." I say and she nods.

"Ok, but please don't drag him around." She says and I roll my eyes.

"I know mom, you have told me a million times." I say giving her a hug. I run outside and jump on my bike. I race to Jace's house, and pull in with just a few minutes to spare. I ring the doorbell, and the door swings open. I am shaking insanely due to the cold. Jace stands there, smiling as he hands me a mug.

"Hot chocolate." He says and I smile.

"Simon, Izzy and I are in the kitchen, getting snacks and drinks. Maia, Jordan, Magnus and Alec are all down stairs. You can head down." He says, and I nod, offering a thank you. I am greeted by waves and hellos. I sit down on one of the two open couches, and Jordan raises ONE eyebrow at me. Way to make me feel bad Jordan.

"You are sharing with Jace," he says and I groan.

"Why?"

"Because Izzy and Simon called that couch, leaving you and Jace." They say and I shrug. I lay down, attempting to cover the whole couch, so that maybe Jace will sit on the floor. I have no such luck.

"Clary, move," Jace says and I groan. I sit up so he can sit down, and I lay back down, resting my head in his lap. He looks down at me, wide-eyed, along with everyone else.

"I'm to lazy to sit up, I'm not moving." I say and Isabelle laughs, leaning against Simon, who looks very uncomfortable. Maia starts the movie, and we all fall silent. Jace has one arm resting on my shoulder, with the other on top of my head. I glance up at him, and he is focused very intently on the movie. He is biting down softly on his lower lip, and his eyes widen and shrink as the movie goes along. A duck comes waddling on screen and Alec breaks out laughing, and Jace looks mortified. I guess I know what his biggest fear is.

"Blood thirsty little beast." He says and I break out laughing. He puts his hand over my mouth to silence me, but I continue to mumble gibberish against his hand. Eventually I lick it, and he removes his hand.

"Kinky," he says and I roll my eyes.

"You are gross." I say and he smirks.

"You still need to answer my question," he says and Isabelle pauses the movie.

"We already talked, and I did answer it. You make my life confusing. That's all you are getting." I say and he scoffs.

"Are you sure," he says bringing his face closer to mine. I huff and attempt to control my blush.

"Stop doing this to me," I say and now I have every ones attention.

"What am I doing to you?" He asks with corked eyebrows.

"This, what ever this is," I say. Pointing between the two of us.

"Please clarify." You dumb shit.

"Oh, you are the just the biggest player in the school. I am not one of those girls that you can use and throw off to the side. You can't screw me over because of your charm." I say and Isabelle shoots up. She grabs me by the arm and drags me into the kitchen. I can hear Maia come pattering after us.

 **JACE'S POV**

Ouch, that one hurt. She doesn't trust me, and that sucks. I blow out a puff of air, and lay back against the couch. Alec glares at me, and I sigh. He grabs me by the collar, pulls me up the stairs, and drags me outside.

"Dumb, you are so dumb." He says, crossing his arms.

"You shouldn't have pressed her. You should have known she was going to react like that. She is right, she isn't like other girls, you have to approach her different. You actually like her, and that is all new to you. You actually have to go up to her and tell her." He says and I sigh.

"I do like her, a lot, but that's the problem. How do I handle this? I don't want to hurt her." I say and he holds up one finger.

"Hold on, I have an idea. Go wait in your room, I will be there shortly." He says and I walk back inside. I run up the stairs and lock myself in my room.

 **CLARY'S POV**

"Good going, way to break the boys heart." Maia says, rolling her eyes.

"He deserves it, he doesn't like me, he just wants to add me to the list of heartbreaks he has caused." I say and Isabelle kicks me.

"He is head over heals for you, and you like him just as much. You didn't mean what you said, you are just angry that he was so close to finding out the truth. You used your defenses and shot him right out of the sky." Isabelle says and Alec comes running into the room. He throws me over his shoulders, and I let out a screech. He runs up the stairs and opens up a room. I don't bother yelling, that won't solve anything. He drops me into the room, and slams the door; I can hear it lock from the outside.

"Work out your problems." He says through the door.

"Wait, no, Alec get your ass back here!" I say, body slamming the door, I groan and sit down on the floor. My eyes meet a golden pair, and the owner of them sigh. Jace sighs. He walks over to me and slides down the wall, so he is sitting down next to me. I groan again, putting my hands to my face.

"Awe, come on Tiger, you know I'm not that bad." He says and I mentally curse Alec, and all of his children, and his children's children. This is going to be deadly.

 **Uh oh, trouble in paradise. Anyway, don't forget to review, let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here I am again. I don't know how to thank you guys, fifty reviews in less then ten chapters, wow. I think it's official; I am going to discontinue "Turning Tables" or at least put it on hold for now. I am still looking for a beta, so please, please, please, PM me. I am really going to try to stay on top of this story, and I know that this past week was a little rocky, but I am going to get better, I promise. Anyway, some of you guys guessed a few things, and so one of you was right. I am not going to tell you who, because that would spoil the chapter, but…. Ok, here is chapter ten, and I hope you like hit. Please leave me a review, and let me know what you think. Ok, so here you go, I hope you enjoy.**

 **CLARY'S POV**

"If it make's you feel any better, you look really cute in that beanie." Jace says and I let out an annoyed laugh.

"You know Clary, we are never going to solve this problem, unless we talk about it. And I really want to fix this; I hate it when you and me are mad at each other. I can talk to you all I want, but you need to talk back to me as well." He says and I roll my eyes.

"No shit captain obvious, you are such a genius." I say and he scoffs.

"Oh, so the mute can speak, I cured a disease." He says and I punch his shoulder.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." I say and he smiles.

"So, so honest truth time. I like you, I like you a whole lot, and I thought that by the way I was acting; I could keep it from you. I was afraid that if you knew, you would think I was playing you, which you obviously did, and for all I know, you still do. You have no reason to trust me, but I really like you, and you make me want to change." He says and I'm dumb struck. I feel my like my heart just melted. I am afraid of getting hurt, and getting left behind, and because of his reputation, Jace is the one most likely to hurt me. But for some reason, I don't think he will.

"Well if we are being honest, I like you, a whole lot more then I should, but I do anyway. I am afraid of getting hurt, but I trust you." I say and he smirks.

"You and me just gave two heartfelt speeches and yet, I only care about two thinks in that sentence. One, you trust me, and I am not going to break that trust, and two, you like me back." He says and we take a few minutes for staring at each other. It is almost as if we are waiting for one of us to say, "Just Kidding," or "I got you!" I smile, and he takes a deep breath. He crashes his lips into mine, almost knocking me backwards. This isn't like those first two kisses, this one is real. I will deny this if you tell anyone, but this is my first real kiss. He wraps his arms around my hip, and pulls me into his lap. I follow my instincts, and wrap my arms around his neck. I push my hands up into his hair and he runs his finger along my curves and hips. I pull back and he smiles at me.

"That was my first real kiss." I blurt out and he raises his eyebrows.

"Well, I couldn't tell. The was the first kiss that actually meant something to me." He says and I couldn't help but blush. I smile, but quickly frown when I realize our dilemma.

"We really need to get out of this room." I say and we start walking around. Jace walks to the room, and I walk to the window. He sighs and walks over to me, putting his arm around me. He throws me over his shoulder, and I yelp. I slap his back and he sighs. He puts me down and frowns.

"We need to get out of here, so focus." I say and he nods his head. We walk over to the window, and I slide it open. I glance at him and he shrugs.

"Why not, we don't have any other way to get out." He says and I sigh. I grab his hands and he drops me down. I land softly on the grass. It was about a fifteen-foot jump. Jace follows suit, but he lands a little louder. He groans and I put my hand to his chest.

"You good?" I ask him, and he nods. We tiptoe into the house, and we lean against the kitchen doors, listening to our friends, talking it out.

"I don't hear them yelling." Jordan says and I smile up at Jace.

"They could be kissing," Izzy says and Jace stifles a laugh.

"Clary doesn't like him though, Jace is the one that likes—" Simon starts, but Jace cuts him off, dragging the both of us into the kitchen.

"Who do I like?" He asks and Simon gulps.

"Mango's, Simon was saying that you like Mango's," Alec says and Jace smiles.

"I love Mango's." He says and Izzy walks forward.

"How did you two get out?" She says asks and I smirk.

"We climbed out the window, oh and fuck you Alec." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"What did I do?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Locked me in a room with this ass, I can't believe you." I say jabbing my finger into his chest.

"Well," Magnus and I tilt my head.

"Well what?" Jace asks.

"Well, are you guys ok? Are you guys getting together," Magnus, gripping my hands.

"We are fine, but we aren't together. We aren't dating." I say Magnus pouts, but let go of my hands.

"But—" Magnus starts, but Alec.

"Magnus, down. Let them be." Alec says, but gives a strange look Jace's way. I don't read too much into it, and we head back down to the basement to finish the movie.

This time, I don't lay on Jace, I just lean against his shoulder. The movie ends in about a hour, and I pull out my phone. The clock reads almost midnight, and I sigh.

"I need to leave guys, my mom will kill me if I'm not home soon." I say and Jace stands up after me.

"I'll ride with you home." Jace says, standing up next to me. I nod and turn to everyone else.

"Bye!" I yell, and they all wave back at me. I leave the basement, and as soon as we are out of sight, Jace throws his arm around me. I lean against him, and he pulls me in tighter. It is so cold out, I mean it would make sense, since it's the dead of winter. Jace flips me around, and presses his lips to mine quickly, before we head out separate ways to our motorcycles.

The road that cuts threw the city is extremely vacant. Mostly because shops are closed, and the only thing open are nightclubs and bars. We pick up speed and race down the street. I hear a screech, Jace yells, and I smell burning rubber. All of a sudden, I get thrown into the air, and I feel like I'm flying for a few short seconds. The sensation dies quickly as everything slows. I drop hard on the asphalt, and get dragged across the concrete. I feel like all my skin in on fire, and my stomach has been ripped open. I see a flash of red roll over a few times and roll into the grass. I hear my name once, and my head slams on the ground, before everything turns black.

 **JACE'S POV**

I watch as a red car swerves and rams into Clary. I jump off bike and sprint towards her.

"Clary," I yell and she pauses for a short second before the car makes full impact. She flies through the air and lands hard on the street. The driver hits a bump, and his car rolls a few times until he is in the grass. He is obvious very drunk, and he topples over. He lands on the ground and doesn't stand back up. A crowd has gathered outside due to the commotion.

"Clary," I say once more, and I can see her shut her eyes, my eyes widen, and I whirl around to the crowd.

"Someone call 911!" I yell and I watch the bouncer pull out his phone. I take off my jacket and tie it around the long gash around Clary's stomach. I need to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. That could be one of the main reason for her blacking out, but I think the largest problem is that she landed on her head.

"The ambulance will be here in less then five minutes." I hear someone yell from the crowd. I feel around her until I find her phone. It is extremely cracked, but it is still working. I dial Ms. Fray's number and she answers after about two rings.

"Clarissa Adele Fray. Where the hell are you?" She snaps, and I take a deep breath.

"Ms. Fray, this is Jace Wayland. I was ridding with Clary home, and a drunk driver hit her bike. I have the ambulance on the way, and they are about a minute out." I say and she sounds like she is about to cry.

"Is she ok," she chokes out, and I need to chose my words very carefully.

"She will be ok, she is laying next to me. She is breathing, and the doctors will just need to take a look at her. She is a fighter, she will be ok." I say as I check her pulse.

"Um, ok, have them take her to West Point Hospital, I will meet you there." She says hanging up the phone. I scoop up Clary and hold her in my arms, as I continuously apply pressure to her gash. A minute or so later, the ambulance comes wailing up, and one man rushes over to the drunk man, and two come to Clary with a stretcher. He straps her in, and carries her off. I run over to my bike, and dial Izzy's number

"Meet me at West Point Hospital." I say, hanging up my phone before she can ask any questions. I start my bike and follow behind the ambulance. We pull into the Hospital and I can spot Ms. Fray in front of the front door. I park my bike and jog over to her. She pulls me into a bone-crushing hug, but I don't touch her, not with my blood soaked hands.

"How is she?" Ms. Fray asks and I feel like throwing up.

"I wish I could tell you. The last I saw of her was her being blacked out in the ambulance. She had a large gash on her stomach area, and on her legs. You should head inside, I will meet you there." I say, and I follow her inside.

"Jace! Are you ok?" I hear someone yell as they latch on my arm. I whip around and see Alec, Magnus, and Izzy. I explain to them everything, but Izzy points at my hands.

"Oh, this is Clary's blood. I had to stop her stomach from bleeding, I'm going to go wash my hands." I say as the four of us walk into the hospital. I stop by the bathroom and wash my hands. I walk over to Ms. Fray, who is sitting down, staring at her coffee.

"Is she going to be ok?" I ask her and she nods.

"She is expected to wake up in the next hour or so. She is on IV fluids, and she got fifteen stiches, they want her on bed rest for a week, but I have to leave for business, it's going to be just her. Then they are going to take her stiches out, and she is on crutches for two months. They said it she may have to stop boxing, she can't afford another head injury." She says and I nod slowly, this is going to kill her.

(Time Skip)

"She's awake. One at a time please." The nurse says and one by one, everyone goes in and checks on Clary. I decide to go last, and I walk in after Magnus. I knock quietly and walk in. She looks up, and has tears dripping down her face.

"Jace." She says, and I give her a sad smile. I sit down on the chair next to her and she looks over at me, wiping her tears.

"Shh, everything is going to be ok."

 **Cliffie… how do you think Clary is taking the news. How do you think Jon is going to react to Jace? How do you thing JACE is going to react to JON? Anyway, if I get seven reviews, you'll find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I don't really have much to say, but I need five reviews for the next chapter to be updated. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **JACE'S POV**

"Jace, I have to stay alone with my brother for a week, maybe even longer. You saw how that went last time, like shit." Clary says, and I grip her hand.

"You'll be fine. If you would like, Alec, Iz, Magnus, and I could stay with you until your mom comes back, if you really don't want to be alone with your brother." I say and a small smile plays on her lips.

"I would really love that, but I am going to need to see what my mom would say about that." She says, and she presses a button next to my leg. A few seconds later a male voice rings through the room.

"Hi Ms. Fray, what can we do for you?" The guy asks and I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Can you send my mother to my room, I need to talk to her." She says.

"Of course, she will be there shortly." The man says and I hear a quiet buzz, and Clary turns to me.

"I know right." She says and I laugh.

"You have your own personal slave." I say, mouth agape.

"I know, I know, it's amazing." She says, and I laugh. I suddenly remember or situation, and I grow serious.

"How are you taking the boxing news?" I ask her and she frowns.

"It sucks, majorly, but I can still train, I don't need to step in the ring right away, I can take some time off, and come back as soon as I am all healed." She says and I shake my head slowly.

"Clare, if you take another hit to the head, it could be serious, maybe even fatal." I say, and she grips my hand even tighter.

"I can't give up on what I love." She says, and I give her a soft smile.

"I'm not telling you to, you need to take it slow." I say and her eyes widen.

"Shit, you have to box, you can't take all this time off." She says and I smile.

"We already talked about this, we all agreed that we are not boxing until you can join us." I say and she smiles, she and keeps her hand interlocked with mine. Ms. Fray walks into the room, and Clary slowly pulls her hand away from mine, as if, if she moves slow enough her mom won't see.

"What's up Honey? is everything alright?" Ms. Fray asks and Clary nods.

"Oh, um, yeah. Listen, I am really uncomfortable staying by myself with Jonathan. I was wondering if Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, and Jace could stay with me while I'm under house arrest." She says and her mom laughs.

"You are not under house arrest, you are on house rest. I don't know, I mean in our house with three single guys and Isabelle. Plus, I don't know how Jonathan will feel about that." Her mom says and I bud in.

"Um, Alec and Magnus are together." I say and she nods.

"Well, I guess in that case it would be fine. I know you pretty well, and you pretty much know everything that there is to tell. I don't have a problem with Iz. As long as you stay off your feet, you can uses crutches briefly, but other then that, I don't have any problem." She says and Clary smiles.

"This means a lot Mom, thank you. You are leaving tonight right?" Clary asks and Ms. Fray nods.

"Yes, so you guys should pack your clothes and pick Clary up, I will be gone. I have to head home, so I don't miss my flight. I am assuming Jon will be there by the time you get home tomorrow so I won't see either of you until I get back." Ms. Fray says and she leans over to hug Clary.

"Bye Mom, love you." She says and Ms. Fray smiles.

"Bye Honey, bye Jace. Thank you so much for everything." She says walking out of the room. I look to Clary, who is fluttering out there somewhere, and I smirk. I press my lips to her cheek, and she almost has a heart attack, and she spazzes away from me.

"Holy shit Jace, you could have torn my stiches." She says and I tilt my head in amusement.

"Tiger, all I did was kiss your cheek, you jumped away." I say and she slides back down into sitting position. She smirks and grabs my collar.

"Don't run away Jacey." She teases, and I give her a roll of my eyes. She grabs my shirt even tighter and pulls herself up high enough so her lips meet mine. Right before I can deepen the kiss she pulls back.

"Leave." She says and I cork my eyebrows. She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"You need to pack, and it is so late at night, your parents are going to kill you guys." She says and I smile.

"Bye babe." I test, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"Don't, that doesn't work." She says and I wave. I walk out of the hospital room.

"That took you a while." Isabelle says wigging her eyebrows.

"I feel terrible, I watched her get hit by a car, I needed to talk to her." I say and Isabelle rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, never mind that. What's the plan?" Alec asks.

"Ok, so we are all going home to pack. I need to go pick up her discharge papers, and then we can go from there." I say and I walk over to a lady at the front desk.

"Hi, I need to know what time I can pick up my sister (way to lie Jace) tomorrow. Her name is Carissa Fray." I say and she narrows her eyes at me.

"You don't look anything like her, do you have any I.D to prove who you are?" The lady asks me.

"I'm sorry, I don't, I left it in the car. Ask me any question about her, I am sure I can answer it." I say and she narrows her eyes at me. This is risky, but I really need it to be the one that works.

"Um, ok, what's her middle name?" She asks and I smile. I remember it from the phone call with her mother.

"Adele," I say and the lady nods. She hands me a slip of paper, and gives me a half smile.

"She will be discharged at noon, show this paper." She says and I nod. I walk back to "my little group" and show them the paper.

"Ok, so we need to go home and pack. Pick Magnus up, and then come and get me at 11:30. We will leave my house, go get Clary, and then we will all head to Clary's." I say and we all head down stairs. We head our separate ways and I walk to my bike.

By the time I get home it is almost two in the morning. I walk in the front door and a very angry Mom meets me. She stands in the doorway, tapping her foot. I gulp and walk in, with my arms down by my side.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Mom presses and I sigh.

"I was ridding with Clary home so she wouldn't have to go by herself, and she was hit by a drunk driver. I've been at the hospital with Alec, Magnus, and Iz waiting for her to wake up. The four of us are all going to stay at Clary's house until she can move around on her own. We are going back to get Clary tomorrow morning and we are going to stay with her from that time on." I say to her and she looks extremely regretful.

"I am so, so, so sorry, is she alright?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, she's ok, but I need to go pack. We have to pick Clary up at ten." I say running up the stairs.

(Time Skip)

I wake up to my alarm sounding off; at least I remembered to set that. I feel like I am on a major hangover. I have a pounding head ace, I am extremely hungry, and I feel extremely thirsty. I grumble and push myself out of bed. By the time I eat, shower, get dressed, and finish packing, it is just eleven thirty. I hear a car honking outside and I sprint down the stairs, bag in hand.

I kiss my mother on the cheek and run outside. Alec is driving, with Magnus asleep in the passenger seat. Iz is on one side of the backseat, and I climb into the other side.

We ride in a confortable silence; probably us all are too tired to talk. I got to sleep around three thirty in the morning, and I still feel like shit. We pull into the hospital and I pull out Clary's discharge papers. We walk as a little group upstairs and I head to the front desk. I hand in Clary's a papers, and the man working disappears. A few seconds later, Clary comes out in a wheelchair, I am assuming because of hospital policy.

"Hey little sis, how you doing?" I ask her and she looks like she is about to question me, but she changes her minds.

"Um, I'm great, and I really want to leave." She says and I chuckle. The nurse hands me crutches and medication. I thank her and start to pull Clary towards the rests of our friends.

 **CLARY'S POV**

"Hey Cripple," Isabelle says to me, and I roll my eyes. I look up at Jace, who is already looking down at me.

"Can we please leave, I don't know how much longer I can stare at these white walls before I go insane. I can't feel my lower half; they have me on so many painkillers. It's actually a little scary, so can we please." I plead and he laughs. We roll out of the hospital, and as soon as we exit the doors Jace scoops me up into his arms, and I let out a grunt.

"What's the matter?" Jace asks me, and I put a playful glint on my face.

"I don't want to be so close to you." I say and he pulls me closer to me. I suck in a breath and push out a breath.

"You smell like mangos." I say before I can stop myself.

"I thought I told you, I love mangos." He fires back and I laugh into his shirt. Magnus is passed out in the front seat, Alec climbs into the front seat, Izzy climbs into the other, and I stay in Jace's arms. Jace is about to set me down in the middle, but Izzy stops us.

"Lay out Clary. That way you don't screw up your stomach." She says and I am about to protest, but Jace puts his hand over my mouth.

"Don't fight us, you will know we will win." Jace says and I sigh. I let them help me lay out, and I put my head in his lap.

"You ready?" Alec asks who turns around to make sure we were all ok. We all give him a thumbs up. Alec starts to turn around but slams on the breaks when a car cuts behind us. I almost roll off the seat, and I yelp.

"Shit!" I yell out.

"I'm sorry!" Alec yells back. Jace helps move me back, and I lay up and look at him. Jace leans over me, and I smile. I play around with his curls and he scrunches his nose when I come to close to his face. We help Alec find his way to my house, while I play around with Jace's face.

"Can I use my crutches?" I ask when I see Jonathan's car. Jace notices the look on my face and leans down so his ear is next to my mouth.

"He's here," I whisper and he nods. We all get out of the car, but we have to wait for Magnus to wake up.

"We are here." Alec says, shaking Magnus awake.

"No we aren't." He says, looking around.

"Yes we are, we picked up Clary from the hospital, and now we are at his house." Jace says, pointing at me.

"Oh Hey! Hi biscuit, how are you doing?" He asks me and I laugh. I wave and he gets out of the car. I start to hop up the driveway, and it gives everyone else time to get his or her bags and almost beat me to the door. I open the door, and I see Jonathan on the couch. I freeze, and Jace hooks his arm around my hips.

"Clary!" Jonathan yells, running over to me. I move to the side, and hook on to Jace, I need him to help me stay up now.

 **HEY! Well I hope you liked this chapter, it is Monday, so maybe expect the next chapter Friday, if you give me five reviews. Anyway, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So guess what, it's an update on time! Ok, so I don't have very much to say, but I hope that you like this chapter. I will be including some drama in this chapter, because a few people asked. So, five reviews and I will update the next chapters. If I get the five reviews, expect an update by Sunday. Ok, well I hope you like this chapter, and let me know what you think. The good, the bad, and the whatever the heck you want to see. Here you go, chapter twelve.**

"Jonathan," I start, but I am at a lost for words.

"Are you ok, what the hell happened to you?" He asks, running towards me. He stops short when he sees everyone, and I mentally thank everyone.

"What's going on?" He asks and I sigh.

"These are some of my very close friends. They are going to be staying with us this week while I am under house rest." I say and he takes a step towards me. I take a step backwards to get away from him, straight into Jace. Jace grips my hips and I huff.

"You should sit down," Jonathan says, moving to the side. I hop across the room and land on the couch.

"Simon is calling!" Izzy yells and I smirk, of course he is, calling Izzy, because they are in love.

"Hey Si, you are on speaker." She says.

"What the hell happened to Clary, I saw it all over **the** news, it said she was in the ICU! Is she—"

"Bull shit! I am perfectly fine, and alive, the news needs to shut the hell up!" I yell and I can hear him sigh.

"Ok, great, is there anything else that you want to tell me, about Clary dying or anything?" He asks and I snort.

"No, everything is fine, but right now, we need to find out some freaky shit, so bye." Isabelle says.

"Ok, well, enjoy your day." Simon says, and he hangs up the phone. I finally let out my laugh, and so does everyone else, but Jonathan, who looks like his brain is about to explode. Everyone else sits down, and we all stare at each other in silence.

"Who are you?" Magnus blurts out.

"I am Clary's brother, Jonathan, and you are?" He says and I gag.

"I am Magnus, a friend. It's funny, Clary never mentioned anything about a brother." Magnus says, shooting me a look.

"That's because he just moved in with us today. I haven't seen him since seventh grade." I say and everyone's eyes widen, well everyone except for Jace. Jonathan probably is very surprised because he didn't expect me to just blurt that out. The tension in the room becomes very thick, so I stand up on my crutches.

"No, where do you think you are going?" Alec says to me, and I smile, mission accomplished.

"I am going to the bathroom." I say as I make eye contact with Jace. He raises his eyebrows suggestively and I roll my eyes. I glare at him and he winks at me.

"Kinky," I say, sarcastically, "no," I finish, as serious as I could have.

"What the hell?" Isabelle asks and Jace and I turn to her.

"What?" We both ask at the exact same time. This time we turn to each other, eyes wide.

"Shit," we both say at once and we both stop talking after that.

"You two just had a conversation with out speaking." She says and I laugh.

"Excuse me, but I really have to pee." I say, and I start to move away. Isabelle comes pattering after me, and she I step into the bathroom. I don't really DO anything, I just wait for a couple minutes before I flush the toilet and turn on the sink. I walk out of the bathroom and start to head back to the living room.

By the time I reach Jace, all of my pain meds have warn out, and I am in a lot of pain. I gingerly sit down on the couch and lay my head back. Jace turns to me and puts his hands on my good thigh.

"Do you want a pain pill?" He asks and I nod. He digs a container out of his pocket and pulls a pill out. He hands it to me and puts the container on the coffee table. I thank him a take my pill and put my hands over my heads. It goes silent for a couple minutes before Iz breaks in.

"Ok Jon, so where have you been in four years?" Isabelle asks, and I cringe at the nickname.

"Well let's see, when I moved from Florida, when I was in 8th grade. I went to Georgia, and then to Cali when I was in ninth. I moved from Cali to Jersey in tenth grade. I moved back here like three months ago, and now I live here. My dad moved around with me this whole time by the way, I wasn't a teen running around the country for fun. I am planning on staying here for now on." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Not if Valentine has anything to say about it. He'll show up and drag your ass to Mexico. Actually, he may not take you back, to much contact with me." I say and Magnus turns to me.

"Who's Valentine?" He asks.

"His father." I say and Jonathan scowls.

"Our father." He corrects and I growl.

"Do I need to re explain myself again. Just because we are blood related doesn't matter, you need to earn that title, and he sure as hell doesn't deserve it." I hiss, and he widens his eyes.

"You can't be serious." He says and I laugh, my cruel, nothingness, menacing laugh.

"After all he has done, you still trust him, believe in him. He ruined Mom and my life. He took you away, separated us, and wait for it to be so out in the open, to people who know nothing about us," I turn to them, "I am sorry that you have to sit here for this little sibling blow out, but I can't be in the same room with him anymore. Jace, this is why I had such a big problem with them coming back." I snap, and I pick up my crutches. I hop to the nearest bedroom, the guest room and shut the door behind me.

After about ten minutes of silence, there is a soft knock on the door. I sit up from the bed and whip my cheeks. A figure walks into the room and sits down on the bed next to me, with out saying a word. I get the scent of mangos, and automatically realize it is Jace.

"Clary, where are you?" He asks, feeling around. My hand and yank him downwards. He lands hard next to me, and I put my arms around his neck.

"Are you ok?" He asks me and I groan. He sits up next to me, causing me to go up with him.

"Are you ok?" He asks and I sigh.

"Yes, but I am greatly annoyed." I say and I can see him smirk.

"Do you want me to change that?" He asks and I flick his stomach.

"You are barley tolerable, I don't see how you can help." I say and his smirk turns into a smile. He presses his lips to mine, at first softly, and then stronger. I hear footsteps, and then the door swings open.

"Clary! What the hell!" Jonathan yells and I fall away from Jace. I wince and yelp out of pain, and Jace grabs my hand, keeping me from falling off the bed. I yelp in pain again, and Jonathan runs over he shoves Jace away from me and grabs him by the collar. I watch as he winds his fist up, and I throw my crutches at them.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I scream, and Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle come sprinting into the room.

"Jonathan, get the hell off!" Alec yells, grabbing Jonathan by the back of his shirt. He yanks him down, and jumps off him immediately.

"Jace, now's a good time to leave." I say and he doesn't need me to tell him twice. He jogs out of the room, and so does everyone else, leaving Jonathan and I all alone.

"Clary, what the hell is wrong with you?" He snaps.

"What's wrong with me? You just attacked Jace, for no damn reason, but be angry that he talked to me, that makes a whole lot of sense. I am allowed to have conversations with people Jonathan, and you have no right to tell me I can't!" I snap, and his eyes soften.

"He was talking to you? That's not what it sounded or looked like, it looked and sounded like he was hurting you." He says and I cross my arms, I am fuming.

"Then why are you mad at me!?" I yell.

"You tried to stop me from protecting you!" He yells and I huff, I lay back on the bed.

"Get out, we will finish this later, I can't deal with it right now." I snap and he nods. He walks out of the room, and shuts the door lightly behind him. Finally some piece and quiet.

Well that was a taste of drama. Five reviews next chapter.

-T


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I don't really have much to say since I did a little call for help earlier. Some of you guys have made comments and they made my day. Thank you for looking past the grammatical and spelling errors. I am trying to throw in some curve balls here and there, and I am keeping you on your toes. Please, tell me if my story is going down hill and getting dull. I can't believe that I have reached over eighty reviews; I mean wow!**

 **I cannot thank you guys enough. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, chapter 13. I would like five or six reviews before I upload the next chapter. HELP ME GET 90 REVIEWS! I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think. I will accept anything you want to say. One more thing, this is an update on time!**

 **CLARY'S POV**

And I don't know how long I have been asleep for, but I wake up to a soft shake. I attempt to sit up, but when I move up slightly, I feel a sharp pain sting through me. I wince slightly, and lay back slowly. A hand is placed on my shoulder and I flinch.

"Relax. Dinner just showed up, you should come and eat." A male voice says, and I groan. He scoops me up in his arms and I grunt.

"Put me down," I whine, and he chuckles. I can feel his laugh vibrate off his body

"I thought you said you like the smell of mangos." Jace. Of course it is Jace.

"Jace put me down." I moan and he lays me down on the couch. I get handed a glass of water and I take my painkillers. I attempt to stand up but Isabelle sends a glare my way.

"What?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"You are staying right here, Magnus wants to talk to you." She says and I sigh. Alec sits down next to me and I glare over at him. He snickers and shoves a piece of pizza in his mouth. Jace comes into the room and hands me a plate with pizza on it.

"Thanks," I say and he nods.

"Alexander, stand up, Jonathan sit down in his place." Magnus says and he walks into the room with Jonathan.

"Ok, so we are going to get to the bottom of this mess. I can't deal with all of this tension. Jonathan, speak first." Magnus says and I roll my eyes. Yay! Our own personal therapist!

"Ok Clar- um, Clary. I am sorry that I overreacted and punching Jace. I shouldn't have implied that Dad was a father to you like he is to me. But, what were you and Jace really doing?" He asks and I glance over to Jace, who shrugs. Thanks for the help buddy.

"We were talking, and when you opened the door, it scared me, and I fell of the bed." I say and Isabelle snorts.

"Yes, you two were totally talking." She says sarcastically.

"What are you getting at?" Jace asks and Iz corks her eyebrows.

"Well I could have sworn I heard a moan."

"Well you must be mistaken, I yelped and Jace grunted while pulling me upwards." I say narrowing my eyes and Izzy rolls her own. Magnus interrupts our staring contest and clears his through.

"Ok, Clary now you say what you want to say." He says and I take a deep breath. This could very well turn into a speech.

"Um well, you are practically a stranger to me. You came here and did exactly what everyone else does; you judged me and made assumptions. You and Valentine left, he disowned me, and he is NOT my father and he never will be. He had a change to do right, but he didn't." I say and Jonathan shakes his head.

"Clary, you can't say that. He was confused; he didn't know what to do with you. You were so rebellious; you got in fights, he thought that running away will solve everything." Jonathan says and I clench my fist.

"So this is my fault? The hell it is." I snap.

"You said it, not me." Jonathan says, and I push myself upward. Before I can do anything else, Alec is on his feet. He grabs Jonathan by the collar and drags him to his feet. He throws him out the front door, and Jonathan lands face down.

"Don't come back until your head is out of your ass." Alec says, surprising calm. He shuts the door and walks back into the living space. He plops down on the seat next to me and I finally break out laughing.

"Alec, I think I love you." I choke out, still dying of laughter.

"I couldn't deal with it any longer. He was being such an ass and saying such dumb shit that if I didn't get rid of him soon, I would hurt him." He says and I roll my eyes. You and me both Alec.

"Clary, spill." Iz says and I glance over to her. I know exactly what she wants. I sigh.

"What really happened between you and your family?" Magnus asks, and I grunt in responds. Jace's eyes meet mine and he nods. I spill my soul and lay everything out for everyone to see. I tell them everything.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Isabelle asks and I sigh.

 _"Amorem tribulationinus quae timenda est, quae ducit ad odium quæ duict ad infernum."_ I say.

"What?" Jace asks and I frown.

"It's Latin, it means love leads to troubles, which leads to fear, which leads to hate, which leads to hell." I say.

"That's not true," Magnus argues.

"Really because everywhere I am, everything I fall in love with, it gets hurt." I say and Jace tenses.

"What about your mom?" Alec says and I sigh.

"Fine, exclude that relationship," I say and I cringe when I see the look on Jace's face.

"You don't believe that, you may have at one point, but not anymore." Magnus says when he notices the change in my presents.

"I think we have a few things to talk about." Jace says and I glare at him.

"There is nothing we need to talk about. Nothing has changed my view. I am still a cold hearted teenager that's afraid to let anyone in." I say and Magnus laughs. Before anyone can say anything else, Jace walks over and grabs me by the arm. He pulls me into this chest and we walk into a spare room. We sit down on the bed and he glares at me.

"We need to tell them. They are getting on to us, unless you don't want there to be an us anymore." He says and I widen my eyes. I put my hand onto his cheek and frown.

"Is that what you think? Jace I was lying to cover our tracks, you and me, that is all I want. But I am terrified. I don't want to hurt you, but all I do is hurt people or get hurt." I say and he pulls me closer.

"We all have our fears, but we will get through them together." He says and I smirks

"Oh really? I thought you weren't afraid of anything." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Ducks," he says and I snort.

"Ducks?" I ask and he frowns.

"They are blood thirsty littLe beast." He says and i roll my eyes. I lo9p my arms around his neck, and begin to lean in. I heara crash and a bang, and Jace jumps up instinctes leading me to follow.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I need to apologize for the late update, but this time I do have a decent reason. This week is exam week at my school, and I have been studying extremely hard, I have to ace every single one of them. I do in fact pre write all of my chapters, so this they will be updated as soon as I have time to type them. I have to say a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story; I have 92 reviews! This is unbelievable. Anyway, I need at least six reviews before I update the next chapter, attempt to get me one hundred! I can't tell you when the next update will be, but I will do it as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think.**

 **CLARY'S POV  
** I switch between hoping and limping out of the room and into the hallway. I pick up the closest this to me, which happens to be a vase, and right as I round the corner, I run into somebody. I yelp and a hand comes over my mouth.

"Shhh, it's me. Magnus. Someone is in the kitchen. Alec is across the hall with Izzy. Have you seen Jace at all?" He says and I nod.

"Yeah, I tried to keep up with him, but I got left behind." I say and I start to trudge forward again. It hurts, a lot, but there is nothing I can do about it. I want this person out of my house. I lift the vase above my head and tiptoe up behind the person in my kitchen. I slam it down on the person's head and they let out a scream of agony. The light flickers on and I stagger backwards.

"Dumb bitch," my brother hisses and I strike my hand across his face.

"I thought we told you not to come back." Jace says, stepping forward. His eyes seem darker then usual.

"Sorry pretty boy, this is my house." He says and I laugh.

"Sorry Jonathan, but you are not wanted here, and this is MY house." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, I am going to bed, boys, stay the hell away from my sister." He says and I snort. He walks out of the room and ducks into the first bedroom. I blow out a puff of air. I suddenly get light headed, and I fall back against the counter and Jace runs towards me.

"Whoa there." Jace says, gripping my arm. Izzy grabs my other side, and pulls me upwards. I groan and Jace pulls me into this arms.

"I hate this," I say, loud enough for everyone to here me.

"No you don't," Iz snorts, and plops down on the couch. Jace sits down with me in his lap, and I roll slightly off of him. I sit against Jace and I start an old movie. Jace leans next to me and whispers into my ear.

"Don't you think we are being a little hard on Jonathan? I mean, he was raise by Valentine, he doesn't know any different, and he is protecting his father." Jace says and I sigh. I pull my body closer to Jace, and tuck my arms and legs up.

"Maybe, but I feel no sympathy for him. I can't help it; he just rubs me the wrong way. Pisses me off, not that that is not hard to do. It may not be his fault, but I need to blame someone. He is the closest thing to Valentine," I say and he nods. Its almost as if he is absorbing my every word.

"Well, normally I would say talk it out with him, but we already saw how that went down. Maybe you should just give the two of you some time to get used to each other." Jace says and I nod.

"This I too confusing." I complain, putting my head against him. He puts his arms around me and gingerly pulls me in close.

"You are tough, you will get through it. And we will be there all the way with you." He says.

"I don't want to be the tough one anymore." I whisper, and I sound like a child.

"I know it's hard, and I could never do this and turn out as amazing as you have. You just need to stay strong for a little while longer." He whispers and I move my body so close to his that I couldn't be any closer.

(Time Skip)

"Tiger wake up." Someone says and I groan.

"Come on babe, get up." Someone, the same person, says.

"Clary! Wake up!" The person yells and I flinch. I crack my eyes open, and I am met with Jace's golden ones.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" I ask and he smirks.

 **JACE'S POV**

"Because sweetheart, you have your arms and legs wrapped around me. I can't exactly move unless you get off of me." I say and she glances down at our tangles bodies. She pulls away with her face flushed pink. She sits on the far side of the couch, facing away from me. I smirk and fold my hands in my lap.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" I ask her and her eyes widen.

"No, what is there to remember?" She asks me and I sigh.

"You must have been seriously drunk, more then I thought." I say and she looks terrified.

"Wh-what? I-I-I've never had a drink in my life." She says glancing around for Iz, Alec, and Magnus, who are nowhere to be found.

"Well that changed last night, I think you had a whole bottle of vodka by yourself. We tried to stop you, but you just wouldn't listen." I say and she throws her head back.

"What did I do?" She asks and I smirk.

"Well, you kind of stripped, and ran around in your bra." I say and she blushes a deep red.

"Oh god," she mumbles, and I stifle my laugh. She gapes at me wide eyes and slaps my chest.

"I hate you so much. That is so much bullshit. I hate you, why the hell would you do that to me. I almost died." She continues to curse me out and I break out laughing. I reach over to her to hug her, but she slaps me away.

"Don't touch me you filthy, lying, animalistic, beast." She says and I laugh even louder.

"Don't forget sexy." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"I hate you," she says hitting me again, and I flinch slightly. She still hits hard.

"You wound me." I say kissing her shoulder.

"Good, someone needs to do it." She says, her voice shaking. I place a kiss on her neck and she gasps slightly.

"Alec does it." I say, kissing my way up her neck.

"N-not enough," she stutters and I kiss her cheek.

"But it is more fun when you do it." I say and she narrows her eyes.

"And whys that?" She asks and I press my lips to hers. She tenses under my touch, and I pull back immediately.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I ask her and she smiles slightly.

"No, it's just, I don't know, different. I am not used to all this touchy feely stuff." She says, placing her hand to her cheek.

"It's absolutely fine. You can talk to me about it." I say and she lowers her eyes.

"I just don't know what you expect of me. I don't know what you want from me." She says and I frown.

"I want you to be you." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"But I'm a mean person." She says and I laugh.

"You are mean, but don't worry, we will get through it." I say sarcastically and she rolls her eyes. She plans a light kiss on my lips. She pulls away and limps to her crutches. She hops away into the kitchen, leaving me alone on the couch to think. What do I expect from her? I mean if I was her first kiss- that would mean she hasn't… No Jace, don't even go there. I don't expect anything from her. I want her to be fine, and if she is fine I am fine.

I hear a crash and a shriek.

"Shit!" She yells from the kitchen, and I jump off the couch. I race into the kitchen, and she is laying in the middle of the floor. I can't help but laugh. There are cups, plates, and food scattered all around her.

"What happened?" I ask, quieting down.

"I don't know. I fell, and knocked everything down. It didn't feel to amazing." She says and I sit down next to her. I help her sit up and she grunts. I slide her shirt up to check her stomach. Her abs clench at my touch, and goose bumps rise to the surface of her skin. Blood is seeping through the stiches and I grab a towel from the counter. I press it to her stomach and she groans.

"Ouch, why am I bleeding?" She asks and I frown.

"Babe, you fell and hurt your stiches." I say, pressing my hand to her cheek.

"Is it really bad?"

"No, you are just going to be in a little more pain the usual. Do you have any ace wrap?" I ask her and she points to a cabinet above my head. I rummage through it and pull out the wrap.

I lean down next to her and roll her shirt up a little more, and her cheeks flush pink. I smirk and slide my hand behind her. I arch her back and prop her up. I wrap my other arm around her stomach and pull the wrap around her. I wrap it from her lower waist up to her stomach, hoping to stop the blood flow to her gash.

"Where is everyone?" I ask and Jace pauses.

"Um, well, Alec and Iz had a few shops to run to, and Magnus is still asleep." I say.

 **CLARY'S POV**

"Magnus is still asleep? Wow," I say and Jace sweeps up the glass and puts the cups away. He reaches the spice cabinets with ease, he smirks when he sees my expression and walks over to me.

"It's a gift," he says, scooping me up and moving me so I am sitting on top of the counter.

"Breath out," he says and I exhale. He presses his hand to my bare abdomen and I gasp at his sudden contact. I then wince, and his eyes widen slightly.

"Are you ok?" He asks pulling his hands away. I grab them and pull him back towards me, and I nod.

"Fine," I whisper and he grips my hips lightly. I snake my arms around his neck and he snorts.

"You are getting better." Jace says.

"That's because I have a good teacher, he lets me practice."

"You have a hot teacher." He says and I roll my eyes, time to get back at him.

"I thought you would never admit to anybody else being hot." I say and his eyes widen. I run my hand up his neck and move my face closer to him.

"I'm kidding," I say and I press my lips to his. I grab at his collar and he lets his hands travel around my back. I link one leg around his was as he starts to kiss a path down my neck.

"What the hell?" A voice gasps.

 **Ok, I have one little note. I may need to change the rating to M because I don't know if I can be this descriptive in kisses. This doesn't mean I will be including smut; I don't like writing that type of stuff. Anyway, let me know if I am ok where I am at please. Remember, six reviews, try to get me to one hundred reviews.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Whoaaaaa! Over one hundred views? What the hell? I never, ever expected my fanfic to do this well! I cannot thank every one of you enough for making my week. Anyway, I am going to be trying to update as soon as I can, whenever I can, so please, bear with me. Also, I was given a pretty good idea from my friend, and I am going to put a small fact about me in each chapter. Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think. I am requesting eight or nine reviews this chapter since I go fifteen last reviews.**

 **FACT: I am afraid of ducks.**

 **CLARY'S POV**

Jace backs away slowly, and turns around to face a smiling Magnus. I blush deeply and cover my face with my hands. I hear the front door creak open, and I internally scream. Great timing Iz and Alec, great timing. I puff out air and Magnus laughs.

"Where are you guys?" Izzy yells and Magnus answers.

"We are in the kitchen!" He yells back and the two walk into the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" Alec asks and I look to Magnus wit pleading eyes.

"Well, you see, I just walked in on a Clary and Jace make out session. As you can imagine, that is not the best thing to wake up to in the morning." He says and Alec snorts. I scowl at Izzy's smiling face, and she puts her hand out. Alec hands her a twenty-dollar bill and I groan.

"Ok, well, you guys can get back to it, we will leave." Alec says and I flick him off. He rolls his eyes and grab gossip girl one and two by the hands. He drags them out of sight and Jace breaks out laughing.

"Well looks like we have some explaining to do," Jace says and I kick him with my good leg.

"This isn't funny," I say and he smiles, walking over to me.

"Actually, it kinda is." He says throwing his arms around my waist, and I playfully shove him away.

"They said to carry on, so…" Jace says and I put my finger against his lips.

"Not that I wouldn't love to, but where the hell is Jonathan?" I ask and Jace pouts.

"Ouch, you're dissing me for your brother, that hurts. But Clare, I'm pretty sure that's illegal." He says and I flick him off, I really need something better to do.

"I'm being serious, where is he?" I ask again.

"He left earlier this morning, said he wouldn't be back 'til later. He didn't really appreciate the closeness of our bodies." He says and I snort at his last comment.

"Great, he is probably going to go see Valentine." I mumble, pushing myself off of the counter. Jace grabs my hips, flips me around, and kisses my cheek. I give him a small smile before I limp over to my crutches. I hop into the living room, and Alec claps his hands together.

"Ah! Clary! Just the person we wanted to see! Please, sit!" He announces, and I roll my eyes. I wearily sit down on the couch and Magnus smiles.

"Ok, so how long have the two of you been make-out buddies?" I groan at Magnus's question.

"We are not make-out buddies." I say.

"How quickly you dismiss our love." Jace whines as he walks into the room.

"We are dating, we aren't just make out buddies." I say and Jace smiles. I didn't have a clue hoe admitting that would feel, but it feels amazing. It is almost like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder. I don't have to hide my feelings and mind what I say, I can act normal.

"Holy shit! For how long?" Magnus squeals.

"I, um, well, since you locked me in the bedroom with Jace." I say and Izzy's jaw slacks.

"Wait, so you two hooked up? What the fuck?" Izzy asks and I hold up my hands.

"What? No! We didn't have sex." Jace says and I sigh.

"So you two just started dating, and you two have only played tonsil tennis?" Alec asks and Jace nods. I snort and Jace rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I think we have been dating for, what? About a month maybe?" I say and Jace smiles.

"It will be a month in two days." He says and Isabelle smiles.

"Amazing, you two can have your first real date then." She says and Jace smirks as he sits down on the floor in front of me. I play around with his hair as Iz, Alec, and Magnus asks us a thousand questions.

"One the count of three, say what you like most about the other person, attribute wise." Alec says, and he counts down from three.

"His hair," "her hair," we both says at the same time, and the three laughs.

"Really?" Jace asks turning around, and I shrug.

"It was a tie between hair and eyes, but I thought you were going to say eyes, so I said hair." I say and he smiles. He turns back around and I continue to play with his blond curls.

"It finally makes sense why you two could have a conversation with out talking," Izzy says and I smirk. She doesn't know the half of it. They ask us a few more questions, and finally, I ask the question we all were thinking.

"Why the hell are you asking us a bunch of questions?" I say and Iz winks.

"We are planning the perfect date for you two, I will be back." She says, standing up.

"Where are you going?" I ask and she skips towards the door.

"I am finding you a outfit to wear." She says and I groan. I attempt to stand up to go stop her, but I end up tripping over Jace and falling into his lap. I grunt in pain, and he pushes my hair out of my face.

"You ok?" He says and I nod. We sit there for a few minutes before Alec coughs.

"Listen, if you guys are about to kiss please tell us so we can cover our eyes." He says and I blush. I push off of Jace and sit back down on the couch. I shake my head and turn on the T.V. When the movie ends, Alec and Magnus ask if I have a computer. I tell them it is in the office and they walk away laughing. I roll my eyes and Jace comes up to sit next to me on the couch.

I change the movie to a comedy and lean against Jace. Out of nowhere he grabs my cheek and presses his lips to mine. I feel a smile from on his lips, and I laugh. I feel his fingers sips under the hem of my shirt and I jump. He pulls back laughing and I slap his chest.

"Not funny." I say and he leans in again. We are so caught up in each other that we didn't know Jonathan walk in to the room.

"I see why dad didn't want you slut." Jonathan hisses, and Jace's eyes darken. He pulls away from me and stands up. He walks over to Jonathan, and forces him into the wall.

"You don't talk to women like that, sister or not. She deserves more respect then any girl out there, why don't you show some." Jace says as I struggle to hold back tears. Magnus and Alec run into the room due to the commotion, and they both stand there, they must know Jace can handle this.

"What about you pretty boy, I heard all about you. You use girls, sleep with them, and then throw them off to the side like they are nothing, you gonna do the same to Clary, aren't you?" My brother hisses, and Jace punches him square on the jaw.

"That's it, we are leaving." Alec says, sweeping me off my feet and Magnus nods to Jace. Jace backs off and I get dragged out of my house. Magnus grabs my crutches and we walk to Alec's car. I get tossed into the back seat and Jace climbs in next to me.

"What the hell?!" I protest but Jace silences me.

"We talked about this yesterday after you fell asleep. We aren't going to force you to stay there and deal with that." He says and I sit up.

"What about my pain killers?" I ask and Magnus hands the pill container back to me. I take on and hand it back to him.

"Thanks, but where are we going?" I ask and Alec looks back at me through the mirror.

"Our families both have company over, that's why they were both ok with us staying at your house. We are heading to a condo that my family owns. We can stay there until your mom gets back, and we are not sending you back there until she gets back." He says and I nods.

"Ok, but where exactly is this condo, and what about clothes and Iz, she isn't going to know where to go?" I say and Alec snickers.

"Izzy knows, I texted her when I heard yelling. As for clothes, a bunch of family members stay there, at least one of them has to be your size. The condo is in The Shore, and you are not allowed to leave the house for three more days, but if you feel up to it, you can walk around a tad on the second. It all depends on how you feel." Alec answers and I sigh. The Shore is over three hours away, it is basically the Miami to Florida, everybody goes here during winter break, and it never goes below 70 degrees. I have been here once and that was because of my moms business. "Well, night-night." I say, leaning back against the seat, I hear Jace laugh before I drift into a light sleep.

(TIME SKIP)

"Wake up Tiger." I hear a voice say, and my eyes flutter open. Jace is leaning over me, brushing his hand lightly over my forehead.

"Huh?" I say, and I glance around. I can see Alec and Magnus walking into the condo, and I look back up to Jace, who has a sympathetic smile lying on his lips.

"What?" I ask him.

"What's wrong?" I say again, putting my hand to his cheek.

"You know I'm not using you right? You know I care about you, I care about you a lot. You aren't like other girls, you make me feel something, and nobody else has ever done that to me." He says, and I sit up, place a kiss on his nose, and lay back down.

"I don't care about your reputation or what anyone else says. It's not like I have the best reputation, and I would be wrong to judge you of yours. Plus, this makes me sound like a cold-hearted bitch, but I trust you and like you a lot more then Jonathan. You mean so much more to me then he does, and I won't let anything he says put those feelings in jeopardy." I say and he leans down and kisses my forehead.

"I am glad we cleared this up, but we need to leave, Alec and Magnus are going to start to assume stuff." Jace says, walking out of the car. He hands me my crutches and I hop in front of him.

"Lets go love birds, we are on the fourth floor, but there is no elevator so…" Magnus says, and I groan.

"Hold on, Clary give Alec your crutches, and Magnus, help her get on my back." Jace says and I nod. I hand my crutches to Alec and Magnus holds me steady. He lifts me off the ground and I throw my arms around Jace's neck. He slides his arms under my legs and bounces me up slightly. We follow Alec up the stairs and make our way to Alec's condo.

The condo is very nice, the balcony shows a breath taking view, and the kitchen is large and clean. The fireplace is wood burning, and the couches are all large and cushy.

"Ok, so there are three bedrooms. We are planning on putting Iz in her own, you two in one, and us in the other. Does that sound ok?" Magnus says and I nod. We walk to the back of the condo, and open the last door on the right. There is a large king sized bed, a sitting area and a sliding door that leads out to the balcony. Jace drops me lightly down on the bed, and he lies down next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me and I roll to face him. I side up my shirt and press my hands to my stomach. I try to keep the wince from showing, and I give him the most convincing smile I can muster.

"I am amazing," I say, pushing myself upwards, and I limp out to the balcony. Jace follows me outside, and I gasp. The view is beautiful, you can see the full expanse of the beach, and huge pool. Jace leans against the railing and turns to face me.

"Jace, this amazing, the view is amazing! Look at this!" I exclaim, but all he does is smile.

"That view may be amazing, but my view is perfect." He says and I blush. I am still not used to this whole complement thing. Jace walks over to me and is about to give me a hug, but then sliding door slides open.

"Jace!" A high-pitched voice yells. It is a little boy, and he runs over and hugs his waist. I smile, and lean against the wall to support myself.

"Oh, hey Max! How have you been buddy?" Jace says crouching down.

"Hi! Awesome! Mom brought me a ton of new books to keep my busy while people were over at my house, but I finished them all so I was board, so she called Isabelle and now I am here." He exclaims and I laugh. The boy turns around and tilts his head at me.

"You were on the new. You were in the hospital last weekend." He says and I raise my eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. My name is Clary, it's nice to meet you Max." I say, waving awkwardly.

"Are you Jace's friend?" He ask and I nod.

"So that mean you're my friend too!" He yells and he gives me a bear hug, which almost knocks me over. I yelp when he puts presser on my leg and stomach and Jace steps in.

"Hey Max, is Izzy here? I need to talked to her." Jace says and Max lets go of me.

"Yeah, she is inside, I could show you." Max says, skipping inside, and Jace grabs my arm to help me limp inside. This will be interesting.

 **Well guys, that was chapter 16; Special thanks to marmar911 for the help. Remember, eight or nine reviews for the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! I can't believe it, I turned off my computer and turned it back on and now all of sudden I have 110 reviews! Well, thank you guys so much! Anyway, there is a lot in store for this chapter, so buckle up and prepare for the wild ride. I am really sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to update, and these are kind of just filler chapters. Ok, so I am requesting five of six reviews before I post the next chapter, your opinion means a lot to me through a writing aspect. Ok, well, here we go, stay safe riders.**

 **FACT: I have a horse named Moose.**

 **CLARY'S POV**

"Clary, get your ass back here and put this stuff on!" Isabelle yells as I walk away from her. My body is feeling good enough for me to move around and walk on it.

"Iz, I am sorry but I am not putting that on." I say, pointing at the push-up bra in her hands.

"You and Jace are going on your first real date that you don't have to hide. I am going to make you look hot, it is just a plus side that you can walk. Now, Alec, Magnus, and I have hidden your first clue in the condo. You need to follow the clues to get to your final date destination." She says as I step into the bathroom. I put on the bra, against my better judgment, and pull my tank top back over it.

I step put of the bathroom and she claps her hands together. I roll my eyes and sit down on the bed as she puts an outfit together. Max runs into the room, eyes wide, and I fold my eyebrows in confusion.

"Izzy! Clary!" He yells and I grab his arms.

"What's wrong Max?" I ask him and he throws his arms wildly in the air.

"Jace dropped the f-bomb." He says and I break out laughing. Iz grabs Max and drags him out of the room, shuts the door, locks it, and tosses me a red summer dress, and a pair of wicker wedges. I groan and walk into the bathroom. I side the dress over my body, and it is tight on the top and waterfall style on the bottom. I side the wedges on and they make me about three inches taller. I stumble out of the bathroom, and she sits me down on the chair.

(TIME SKIP)

"Done!" She exclaims and she turns me around so I am facing the mirror. She has my hair done up in an intricate bun, but it only has a few bobby pins holding it up. She has a natural makeup look on my face, but she did a wicked fancy cat-eye look, making my green eyes pop.

"You look amazing." She says, and she runs out of the room. She returns a few minutes later with Alec, Magnus, and Jace, who has a blindfold over his eyes.

"Ok, so the first clue is in this house, we will be leaving now." Izzy says and they run out of the room. I watch as Max patters after them, and Jace flails his arms out in from of him. He looks dashing, he has a pair of kaki pants, and he has a navy blue button down on. I smile even though he can't see me.

"Clary help! Who turned the lights out? Take it off!" He says and I laugh. I untie his blindfold and step in front of him. His breath catches and he puts his hands on my shoulder.

"You look, wow, amazing." He says and I blush.

"Like you should talk, you look hot." I say winking at him, trying to cover up my blush.

"Oh, I know. But I really want to know where they are sending us, so lets get moving." He says and I walk past him, he grabs my hips. He keeps me from walking, and he plays around with my hair.

"Ahha!" He yells, pulling a piece of paper out of my hair. He hands it to me, and I smile. He continues to pull bobby pins out and my curls come tumbling down.

I read the note allowed:

 _Well, we both know you guys love wild adventures, so here we go. Make it to the water and find the X. Good luck._

"Yay! We get to go on a treasure hunt." Jace says, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Ok, so water, that is obviously the ocean-" I start.

"Or the pool." Jace says and I nod.

"Ok, so lets go to the pool first, and then we can go to the ocean if we need to." I say, and we walk hand and hand out of the condo. We walk down to the pool, and Jace turns to me.

"Did Izzy inflate your boobs?" He asks out of nowhere and I choke on air.

"What?" I manage out, and he points at me.

"Your chest is like twice the size, so I will ask again, did Izzy inflate the boobs?" He says and I roll my eyes.

"No, she gave me this thing, and even though I refused, she forced me to wear it." I mumble and he laughs.

"I know, I just wanted you to admit it," he says and slap his chest.

"ok, um, well, ugh." I say, I can't properly form a full sentence. Jace smiles at his accomplishment and I roll my eyes. Sitting on top of the lifeguard chairs, there are two red flags crossed. I smile and peer into the chairs. Written in solid, bold, black letters:

 **KEEP SEARCHING**

I huff and climb down. I grab Jace by the hand and we both start to head down to the beach. I can't get the conversation we just had, and I let a small laugh escape my lips. He looked at me corked eyes and I wave him off. Out of nowhere, Jace leans down and pulls up a note. I smile as he reads it out loud.

"Keep yourself occupied. Expect your transportation to arrive when the timer runs out." He says, pointing at a little running timer. There is twenty-two minutes left on the clock. He sides off his shoes and drops his phone in it. I follow suit and we walk a little further down the beach. We sit down on a piece of driftwood, and Jace grabs my hands.

"Ok so, what's your biggest fear?" He asks and I pause. That's an odd question to ask out of nowhere.

"Well, definitely heights, and I guess losing my mom. What about you?" I ask him, and he shrugs.

"Ok, well, don't laugh, but its ducks. I don't know why, but I think when I was little, my cousins and I fed ducks other ducks, to see if we could breed cannibal ducks, and I worked. And I guess my second biggest one would be pissing you off." He says and I laugh.

"Why are you afraid of pissing me off?" I ask him and he smirks, causing me to smirk.

"Well you could kick my ass." He says and I snicker.

"You are an idiot." I say, but he doesn't answer anything back. He wraps his arms around my waist and he pulls his body close to me.

"But I'm your idiot." He says and I laugh. A wave of cold water crashes over us and I shriek. I fall off the driftwood, taking Jace down with me. We both land in soaked sand, laughing. Luckily our phones are higher up on the beach and they don't get wet.

"Fuck." Jace says and I slap the back of his head.

"Max told us you dropped an f-bomb, but we didn't believe him. But now I do." I say and he laughs. We both sit up, and Jace pulls me into his lap. He goes into to kiss me, but I press my hand to his chest.

"There are children here, and knowing you and me, what is about to happen won't be appropriate for six year olds to watch. Now, I think our ride is here." I say, pointing at the helicopter as it lands on a landing pad, about twenty feet away from us. This should be fun, flying thousands of feet in the air after I just admitted to being afraid of heights! 

**Well guys, this is kind of a filler chapter, anyway, five or six reviews before I upload the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, well I just have to say one think, wow. I can't believe it, this story has over 130 reviews! I am in complete awe. I mean, the last chapter was just a filler chapter, but you guys must have liked it. Anyway, I have a question for you guys, do you like all this fluff, or do you like it when Clary is snippier and has an attitude?**

 **Ok so anyway, I am getting on with this chapter, and I am asking for six or seven reviews. Remember, I am still looking for a Beta to help me with my story, but I do kind of have a "partner in crime" so to say to help me write this story. Special thanks to Marmar911, she helps make my story so much better. Ok, so on with my story.**

 **FACT: I was hit with a ball and now I have a bruise and a dent in my shoulder blade.**

 **CLARY'S POV  
** "Good afternoon, there is two compartments that you can separate and close for privacy. Your friends left clothes for you so you can change if you wish." The pilot says and I gulp. Heights, changing while flying, heights. This sucks. I make my way to my section and shut the curtains around me. Jace waves at me and I wink at him. Izzy left me a pair of red high-wasted shorts and a short black crop top. I smirk and put the clothes on. I am happy with it, she gave me something that is actually something that I would normally do.

"Knock knock." Jace says and I smile.

"Come in," I say and the curtains and the curtains slide open.

"Come here," he says and he pulls me over to him. I hear the motor of the copter start to pick up speed and my whole body tenses.

"What's wrong?" Jace asks me and I push my head into his hoodie.

"Where do helicopter's fly?" I ask him and he wraps his arms around me.

"It'll be fine, we will be where ever the hell they are taking us soon." he says and I sneeze.

"Next time, we are sending Alec and Magnus on a mystery date." I say, still huddled next to Jace's side.

"Or Izzy and Simon, or Jordan and Maia." Jace says and I shoot straight up.

"Ok, well I guess I'm not surprised that Jordan and Maia dating, but Izzy and Simon! What the hell, why don't I know this shit?" I ask and Jace smirks.

"Yeah, and now that I think about it, I don't think I was supposed to tell you. Iz told me she wanted to tell you herself, I don't think I was supposed to know in the first place." He says and I groan.

"I am going to kill her." I state, and Jace pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"Should I tell her to start running now, or should I not even bother?" He asks and I snort.

"I am a damn bloodhound, you can run and hide if you want to, but I will find you." I say and Jace smiles.

"Add that to the list of why I am afraid to piss you off." He says and I feel the helicopter lift off. I full on yelp and I wrap my arms AND legs around him.

"Whoa Tiger, your getting a little touchy-feely here. Are you sure you are so innocent?" He asks, trying to lighten the mood, but I just ignore him. His breath against my neck makes me tense all over.

"Tiger?" He asks again and I try to stay as still as possible.

"You ok?" He asks and I can hear the complete worry in his voice, and it make me nervous.

"Shh, maybe if I ignore it, it will go away." I say and he snorts.

"Well then," he says and he lifts me up into his lap. I take a glance out the window, and I start to breath heavily. I can't control my breathing. I start to choke and Jace presses his hand to my chest.

"Breath, deep breaths, breath." He says and I lean against his chest. I heave and choke, and he rubs his hand against my back. I cough and I can feel a tear stream down my face.

"We are starting to make our drop to the main land. Please put on your seatbelt." He says, but I am to busy choking on my own spit. I start to laugh hysterically and I don't have a clue why.

"Tiger did you finally loose it?" Jace asks and I hiccup.

"What the hell?" I choke out and Jace starts to laugh as well. He pulls me up closer to his lap and puts the seatbelt around the both of us.

"I don't think this is very safe." I say and he throws his arms around me.

"Its ok, my arms are stronger then any seatbelt you could find." He says and I snort. Within five minutes, the copter has landed and we (I) stumble out of the helicopter felling like I am about to puke. We take a few minutes and look around.

"What the hell, we are at the same place." Jace says and the pilot hands us a note.

 _Come Home_

"I hate them, they put me through that hell to tell me to come home?" I complain, and Jace lifts me up. He puts me on his back, and together, we walk back to the condo. As we walk into the condo, it is completely silent. I can't deal with it, I know they are here, so I scream.

"I fucking hate you guys!" I scream at the top of my lungs and Isabelle is the first one to break.

"We didn't know you were afraid of heights until we saw you freak out." She says and I flip out.

"You saw that!" I screech and she starts to laugh.

"Yes, oh and say hi Si, Jordan, Maia, Alec, and Magnus." She says and I drop off of Jace's back.

"I hate you guys, so, so, so much." I groan, sitting down on the couch. Jace waltz over to me, and plops down next to me.

"Why did you make us do all of that just to bring us back here?" Jace ask them and Izzy walks out of the shadow.

"So we had enough time to set up and get everyone down here. Now, Max is in his room, so lets start the movie." She says and the T.V starts to play. Everyone else comes into the room, and Iz sits next to me. Simon is on the other side of her, and him along with Jordan and Maia give us both a hug. I give them a small smile before leaning over and slapping Iz.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I question and she smiles sheepishly.

"Because I wanted Simon to be with me when I told you." She says and I roll my eyes at her excuse.

"Whatever, start the movie." I say and she smiles. She turns the T.V up louder, and we all relax in. I curl up against Jace, and he pulls me against him. About half way through the movie, my phone rings off. I sigh, and stand up. I walk into the kitchen and answer my phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Clary? Thank God! Baby, you can't come home. You need to stay at The Shore. Valentine, he is a very dangerous man, and he is very angry. You need to stay away from your brother, he is that last link to him. I will come get you when it is safe. I am going to call the Waylands, maybe the Lightwoods, someone you can stay with." She says and at tear slips down my cheek silently.

"Mom, what is going on, I don't understand." I say, and she starts to talk faster, and quieter.

"Baby I need to hang up, I love you, don't you ever forget that." She says and before I can say anything back, she hangs up. I slide down the wall and sit down on the floor, my head in my hands.

"Clary? Are you in here?" Jace asks, walking into the room. He sits down in front of me, and pries my hands away from my face.

"Clary, talk." He says and I sigh.

"My mom, she said something about Valentine being dangerous, and now I can't go home." I say and he looks extremely confused.

"What do you mean you can't go home?" He asks and I put my hands to my cheeks.

"I was told not to go home until she calls me. She is calling your mom I guess. I think they are good friends." I say and he frowns.

"I am so sorry, but on the bright side at least we will be together." He says and I throw my arms around his neck.

"So, what do you want to tell everyone?" He asks and I flinch.

"Lie." I say and he frowns but nods. We slip back into the unnoticed and finish watching the movie.

"We are playing truth or dare, weather y'all like it or not." Maia says and I snort. We all agree, not like we had much of a choice.

"Ok, Jace truth or dare?" Maia asks him, straight faced.

"Dare." He states, and a evil grin spreads across her face. Jordan leans over and whispers something and Maia's grins gets even larger.

"Give Clary a hicky." She says and I choke. He looks at me, eyebrows raised.

"Just do it," I say, putting my hair to the side. He traces kisses up my neck, and starts to bite lightly on my jugular. I let a small gasp escape my lips, and I feel Jace smirk against me. He sucks and I bite my lip to keep quiet. He pulls away with a satisfying pop, and he presses his hand against my newly sensitive spot.

"Damn, that's going to be there for a while." Alec says and I stare at him.

"And how would you know?" I ask him and he blushes. I smirk.

"That's what I thought." I say, and we play a few more rounds, until Magnus gets back to me.

"I dare you to play a round of chicken with us," he says and my eyes widen.

"Wait, shoulder wars?" Alec asks and he nods. My eyes go back to normal size.

"Yep, everyone, go get suits on. We need to go get Max, we can't leave him here." He says and we all run and get our suits on. I don't exactly run, I still can't move that well. We walk down to the polls and we climb on to each other back. Magnus on Alec, Iz on Simon, Maia on Jordan, and me on Jace. Max sits in the water, watching us.

"Jace, you ready?" Alec says and we both nod. Magnus goes straight for my chest, and I hold my hands out.

"No, that's a cheep shot." I say and Magnus shrugs.

"It wouldn't hurt that bad." He says and I start to kick him in his crotch, but stopped short.

"No! Jace stop your girlfriend!" He yelps and Jace looks up at me.

"What are you doing?" He asks me.

"Well you see, Magnus was going to hit my boobs, so I was going to kick him in the crotch as self defense." I say and Jace shakes his head.

"Well, Magnus, no more punching people in the bo-boobs." He says and I start to laugh.

"Did you just stutter?" I ask him and he flips me off of him.

"I don't stutter." He says as I resurface. We all end up in a splashing war and chasing each other around the beach and pool. We find noodles and start hitting each other with them. Max joins in as we double-team Jace. Jace grabs my by the waist and Max runs.

"Max help!" I yell and he turns around briefly.

"Sorry! Every man for them self!" He yells back as Jace brings us down to the sand.

"Ok, now that we can talk, I need to show you something." He says, throwing me over his shoulder.

 **Six or Seven reviews 'til next update.**

 **-T**


	18. Chapter 19

**Hey all, so I have been working really hard on my update. I have been reading up on my fanficions so I gathered some inspiration. I have also started reading "Maximum Ride" And oh my life it is amazing. I am on the third book, and if you haven't read it, I would definitely recommend it for you. I can tell you that this fanfiction will be coming to an end "soon". I don't know how soon that would be, but I am giving you guys a full warning. This is kind of a mushy chapter, so enjoy the feels. Let me know what you think. 10 reviews minimum please, and I will update as soon as possible. Oh and as this Fanfic slides into its ending chapters, I will be starting a new one, not a TMI one…**

 **Wacko Fact: I have broken three ribs and broken my collar bone in a really bad accident**

"Jace, where are you taking me?" I ask, and he just ignores me. He continues to walk down the back roads with me thrown over his shoulder.

"Jace, people are going to think you are kid napping me." I threaten and he chuckles this time.

"Clary, nobody is around to see us, who is going to stop me from carrying you around." He says and my eyes widen.

"Jace, it sounds like you are about to kill me." I say and he starts to laugh.

"I wouldn't dare, remember you can kick my ass." He says and I let out a small snicker. We walk for another ten minutes or so, and he suddenly stops. He lets me down and we stand together for a few minutes. We are standing at the gates of a cemetery and my breath catches.

"Ok, now I seriously think you are going to kill me." I say and he rolls his eyes. He grabs me by the hand and we walk through the cemetery, neither of us talks a lick. Out of nowhere, Jace stops and sits down on the ground, pulling me down with him. We sit cris-cross applesauce, and he turns to me.

"So, you have pretty much told me every shitting thing about your family, so I think its time for me to talk. Clary, I would like for you to meet my father." He says, pointing at a head stone. Its reads:

 _Michael Wayland_

 _Beloved Father_

 _Loyal Solder_

 _Purple Heart_

 _Died Protecting Our Country_

 _December 17, 2001_

 _1961-2001_

"Jace, I am so sorry, you really don't have to do this." I say, but he gives me a sad smile. Today. It's been fifteen days since his father has died. Today. I grab his hand and pull him against me.

"It's been 15 years since I have been here with someone. My mom stopped bringing me. We didn't come. I started coming back here when I turned thirteen, and I came back every year on this day. I feel's good knowing that I have someone here with me that I can trust, that I can pour my heart too." He says and I wrap my arms tighter around him. I let go of him and turn to his father's grave.

"Hi Mr. Wayland. My name is Clary." I say and Jace visibly smiles next to me.

"Hi Dad, long time no see. A lot has happened in a year. But most importantly, Clary moved to Brooklyn, and became friends with Izzy, I am so glad, because that gave me an excuse to see her. Dad, I would like you to meet Clary, my girlfriend." He says and I wave at the grave. This makes me feel a little bit insane, but who knows. I think I may already be insane.

"Hi Mr. Wayland. Your son is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have a pretty messed up life, and he is one of the main reasons I could wake up every day. He may drive me insane a lot, but he means everything to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. Mr. Wayland, I love your son more then anything in the world, and if I am being honest, I never thought I could love anyone again." I say and my eyes go wide. I just admitted to loving Jace. I just admitted to loving Jace! Jace turns to me, wide eyes.

"Did you just say you loved me?" He asks and I smirk.

"Jace! How rude! I am having a conversation with your father. Mr. Wayland, isn't he rude?" I say and Jace rolls his eyes.

"Well Dad, I guess it's my turn. Um, well, Clary helped me realize that girls are more then just toys and that they didn't deserve to have their hearts broken. She helped me realize that I needed someone that could put me in my place, and would make me not want to hurt her. I never want to cause Clary pain, every. I want to make Clary feel and be safe. I want to protect her with everything I got. Dad, I am in love with Clary." He says and I suck in a breath.

"Jace did you just tell me that you loved me?" I say and he smirks.

"Actually I told my dad that I loved you." He says and I roll my eyes.

"He's a big dummy. Anyway, Mr. Wayland, it was really nice to meet you, and I hope that Jace brings me back to see you. Marry Christmas, and happy New Years." I say and Jace helps me to my feel. I throw my arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest.

"I am so sorry." I say and he puts his chin on top of my head.

"I'm not." He says simply. I tilt my head and push my self away from him. I look at him, puzzled.

"I mean, we talked, like actually talked. We shared our feelings, told each other what I have wanted to tell you, for I don't know, forever. I love you; have since I laid eyes on you. You poured you soul out to me about your family and you deserved a to know a little about mine." He says, pulling away from me. I smile and loop my arm with him.

We walk back to the condo, sharing stories of our past back and fourth. We talk about what my life was like before Valentine ran away, like a wuss, if I might add. Jace and I walk down the beach and run into our friends sitting in a circle on the sand. They smirk when they see us walk up and we sit down, joining them.

"Where have you guys been?" Maia blurts out first. I look at Jace and he shrugs.

"I was at the Cemetery." Jace says and I look at him wide eyed. I didn't expect him to just blurt that out. Alec gives everyone a look to not say anything and I smile a little. Good boy Alec, good boy. I lean against Isabelle and we all sit in silence, watching the sunset.

Within the hour we walk up to the condo and Isabelle slows next to me. The two of us walk slowly behind the rest of the group. Nobody stops us, and I can't keep it inside me anymore. I turn to her and spit it out.

"I told Jace that I loved him." I say and she squeals. Nobody thinks anything of it; it's a pretty normal thing for Izzy.

"What the hell, holy shit, what did he say. What the hell Clary, it's been a month!" She whisper yells and I nod.

"He said it back." I say and Iz shoves me into the bushes. I yell out and land on the bushes.

"Iz!" I yell at her and she smiles innocently.

"Sorry babe. I got a little over excited there. I can't believe it. My dreams are finally coming true." She says and I roll my eyes. Maia pulls me out of the bushes and I give her a quick thank you, and shove Izzy into the fountain. She gapes at me and steps out of the water.

"Kids! Please! This isn't a zoo, please refrain from swimming in the fountain when we have a fully functional indoor and outdoor pool." The manager says, running out of the condo complex.

"Yeah Isabelle, stay out of the fountain." I say and she rolls her eyes. The manager makes us walk around the back of the complex to get to our condo. The stairs still puts a little bit of strain on my legs, but I guess that doesn't matter much. After all, I have super human straight. I hope you can hear the sarcasm dripping off my thoughts.

Together we walk to the condo, and we all plop down on the couch. Izzy calls dibs on first shower, and I called second. I grab a simple pair of sweatpants and a sports bra and jump into the other shower. I let the steam engulf me as I relax against the walls.

 **Heyy, so ewe, so fluffy. Jk. I hope you liked this chapter, please, let me know what you think. 10 reviews 'til next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 20

**Put the pitchforks down everyone. There is no need to poke me to death, I am here. Ok guys, so this is almost it! This fanfic isn't going to come to a halting stop, but I think it's a fair warning that it is almost over. I will be writing other FF's following this one, but I have a question, would you guys read a Maximum Ride fanfic? Anyway, let me know what your favorite series is, and maybe I'll write a FF about one of those. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, I had a shit load of homework. I am requesting 6 reviews for this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to let me what you think!**

 **Wako fact: I brake horses, AKA I get paid to ride horses that don't want to be ridden, and that usually ends up with me laying on the ground.**

 **CLARY'S POV**

It's Christmas Eve, and we are all doing last minute shopping. Jace and I went together so we could get presents for everyone else. We are all spending a lot of time at Jace's mothers house, and we are all going to be spending Christmas together there. I have been living with them for the past week, and I haven't heard from my mom, and it is really scaring me.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jace asks me as we exit the last store.

"My mom." I state blandly. I have really been trying to be more open with Jace.

"Do you think you should call her?" Jace asks me and I shake my head no.

"She told me not to," I say and he throws his arms around my shoulder.

"I'm sure if something happened to her you would know by now, your mom is tough, you had to get it from somewhere." He says, and I smirk slightly. I throw my arms around his waist, and he pulls my head against his chest. I groan and he lets go of me. He links his hand with mine and we walk out to his CAR. Every time I am with him, he refuses to let me ride on a motorcycle.

I climb into the passenger side, while he climbs into the driver seat. He starts his car and starts on the rode home. We drive in a comfortable silence, until he turns the radio off and turns to face me.

"I am taking you out tonight." He says out of nowhere. I turn to him and smile. I put my hand on his arm and lean back against the seat.

"You don't need to." I say and he pulls the car up to a stoplight. He leans over and kisses my temple.

"But I want to, we haven't done anything just the two of us for a while. Plus I figured you needed a little something to pull your mind off of everything." He says and the car goes back into motion. I slide off my seat and land in a heap on the floor.

"Ow." I say staring at him and he smirks.

"That's why you need to where a seatbelt." He says and I flick him off.

"You're a mean person." I say and he smiles.

"So are you, that's why the two of get along so well." He says and I smirk. I strap my seat belt on and start to fake choke. He pulls the car over and turns to me, eyes wide.

"Are you ok?" He asks, getting out of his seat, walking out the car door. I start to laugh, and he glares at me. He gets back into his car, and puts his buckle on.

"You are terrible, so, so, terrible." He says, pulling out of the side of the road. I snicker to my self and he turns back to me.

"You need to dress nice tonight." He says to me, and I roll my eyes at him.

"Why can't we go to like a McDonalds or something?" I fake complain and he laughs.

"Because I love you and you deserve to go eat somewhere besides McDiabetes." He says and I break out laughing.

"I love you too." I say between my laughs. He laces his fingers with mine and we continue down the road.

"So where are you going to take me?" I ask him, and a playful glint of happiness shines in his eyes.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." He says and I stick my tongue out at him. He just looks at me with a smug smile on his face. Yeah buddy, be proud now, you just wait.

We pull into the driveway of his house, which is filled with cars. The entire Lightwood family is here, plus Magnus, Simon, and then there is me. We grab the few boxes out of the backseat and make our way into the house.

"Honey I'm home!" Jace calls out, and I roll my eyes, he is so cliché. We walk to the guest room and toss the presents on "my bed". Jace pushes them off to the side and tackles me down. I screech and Jace smiles above me.

"Hi." He says and I put my hand against his face, pushing me away from me. He catches my hand and places a kiss on it. I smile and flip us over; he rolls his eyes and puts his hands behind his head.

"You obviously still like to box." He says and I flinch.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like dying so." I mumble and I wrap his arms around me.

"We can start going to the gym and start sparing, where you beat the shit out of me, and I stand there." He says and I put a kiss on his nose.

"I love you, so much." I say, rolling off him and staring up at the ceiling.

"Kiddos?" Ms. Wayland asks as she walks into the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Jace asks and she sighs.

"My eyes are closed. Can I open them? Are you two decent?" She asks and I snort. Jace looks absolutely mortified.

"Yes Ms. Wayland." I say and she snickers when she sees Jace's face.

"I just want to be clear, you two are going out on a date tonight?" She asks and we both nod.

"Ok, great, it's four o'clock, Jace, what time are you guys leaving tonight?" She asks and I turn to Jace expectantly.

"Five thirty, around there." Jace says, composing himself.

"Five thirty! That's not enough time!" Isabelle yells racing into the room, grabbing me by my arms, and yanking me upwards.

"For what?" I ask and she shakes her head sadly.

"Clare Bear I thought you would know by now, for make up of course. Now get your ass up, lets go." Iz says, dragging me behind her, up to the guest room that, you guessed it, Simon and her are staying in! They finally got together after forever. She pushes me down to a chair and starts spraying my hair with water.

"Hey Izzy, wait hi Izzy and Clary, I need to talk to you Iz." Magnus says walking into the room.

"Ok, but I need for you to help me, find an outfit for Clary." Izzy says and Magnus smiles, clapping his hands together.

 **(Time Skip)**

"Done, and with three minutes to spare, now, lets go." She says, dragging me by the hand. I fumble down the stairs, and meet Jace by the front door. He raises his eyebrows, and a smirk tugs up on the corners of his lips.

"Bye!" Iz says, shoving both of us out the door. I snicker a little and link my arm with Jace.

"Hottie," Jace says as we climb into the car. I laugh and lean against the seat.

"I swear Iz does this just to piss me off." He mutters, reaching over to me. He pulls a few pins away and lets my hair tumble down. I roll my eyes and he smiles.

"I'll yell her next time she tried to do this, I promise." I say, leaning over and I kiss his cheek. We drive for a few more minutes, and Jace pulls his car into a large parking lot. He winks at me, steps out of the car, walks to my side, and helps me out. In front of us is a pretty gray building.

"It's a stake house." Jace stays, fixing my confusion. I roll my eyes, and he links his hand with mine. We walk into the restaurant, and the waitress smiles when she sees us walk in.

"Table for two, Wayland." He says and the girl clicks a few times on her Ipad.

"Follow me." The waitress says, and we follow her into a formal dining room. As we reach our table, she turns to Jace.

"Its really nice, I haven't seen a brother take his younger sister out to eat in a long time." She says, and I clench my fist. Jace struggles to contain his snicker, and I glare up at the girl, who may be even younger then I am!

"I haven't seen it in a while either, mostly because this isn't my sister." He says and the girl tilts her head. Her mouth forms an "O" shape, and she walks away, shaking her head.

"So little sis, what looks good?" Jace asks me and I kick him in the shins under the table.

"I wuv you." Jace pouts and I roll my eyes.

"I love you too, but I need to go wash my hands, I will be right back." I say, standing up from the table. I wink at Jace as I walk towards the bathroom. I take a few moments to wash my hands, and I turn to walk out of the bathroom. I barley take three steps before my hands are thrown behind my back and a hand gets thrown over my mouth.

"We have been looking all over for you." A voice purrs out.

 **Shit, well, that just happened. I am so sorry for the late reviews, I had exams all week. Please, six reviews for the next chapter, it will most likely be the last.**


	20. Chapter 21

**Hi guys, so here I am, I hope you are glad to see me. So, I have read all of your reviews, and here is what I have pulled from them-you don't want it to end! So here is what I have decided, this is going to be my last chapter for the normal story, and then I will include a few chapters o epilogue. Also, these characters** **WILL** **be in cross over story between The Mortal Instrument characters, and Maximum Ride characters. Also, here is a quick little warning for this chapter. Some of the stuff in the chapter, mostly in Clary's POV, are a little touchy. If you are sensitive and you are not comfortable with the subject of ATTEMPTED rape, then I would skip some of the chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for telling me what you think. I am requesting eight reviews before I post the next chapter. Ok, so on with the story.**

 **Wako Fact: I have read hair and I am terrible at holding my tongue so my boyfriend calls me Tiger. Look back to the first chapters, life will make sense.**

 **JACE'S POV**

It's been twenty minutes, how long does it take for someone to wash their hands? She couldn't have sunk out of the restaurant; I haven't done anything that bad yet, did I? God Clary, where the hell are you? I stand up and walk over to the girl's bathroom. I knock lightly on the door, and a little girl swings it open.

"You're at the wrong room." She says and I shake my head slightly.

"I know, but my friend is in there and I think she might be sick, do you mind yelling "Clary" in there for me? I just want to make sure she is ok." I say and the little girl shakes her head.

"One sec." The girl says, shutting the door. She comes out a few seconds later.

"No, but there was a note on the stall, is your name Jace?" She asks and I nod. She hands me the note, and walks away, back to her family I assume. I look down, and scribbled down on a paper towel.

 _Come Play Jace_

Shit, shit, shit. This better not be Izzy. I pull out my phone and Dial Clary's number. It rings a few times, and then someone picks up."

"Clary?" I ask, but the voice is too deep.

"Wrong, why don't you come find your little girlfriend, I'm sure she doesn't like being alone with us." The voice, which I don't recognize says.

"I'm not little! Jace don't you dare come! Asshole, give me my phone!" I hear Clary yell in the background; at least I know she's alive.  
"You have three hours, or we kill her." The voice says and my eyes widen. I hang up the phone and sprint out of the restaurant. Where the hell am I supposed to stars? I dial 911 into the phone and tell them everything. With in the first ten minutes they come speeding into the parking lot.

"Are you the one who called us?" A women officer asks and I nod.

"Jace Wayland. I was eating dinner here with my girlfriend when she was taken." I say and the lady scribbles notes down. I tell her everything, and they head into the restaurant, leaving me outside with one other officer.

"Don't worry we will find her." The officer says and I nod my head. I don't pray, but now may be a good time to start.

 **CLARY'S POV  
** "This is sad, Valentine is so afraid of me, that he has to send his two goons to get me, and bring me here, to my own house, are you guys that dumb?" I ask them, and they narrow their eyes at me.

"Nobody said anything about Valentine, and nobody said that this was your house." The larger one says.

"You didn't need to. Now, you guys are seriously dumb shit chickens if you think I wouldn't have figured out eventually, but I guess daddy doesn't know his daughter to well, now does he?" I snap and the smaller one slaps his hand across my face.

"This isn't a fair fight, now is it? You have my hands tied up behind my back, I can't fight back." I say, and he rolls his eyes. The smaller one walks away and within the minute I hear screaming coming from the other room. I would recognize it anywhere.

"MOM!" I scream, using all of my might to jump up. I stand up and the large goon still towers over me, I barley come up to his shoulders.

"Dumb bitch," the guy snarls, striking his fist across my face. I stagger backwards, but don't fall.

"That all you got sweetie?" I taunt, landing a kick in his gut. Protect your head Clary; one to strong of a blow could be fatal for you. Remember what Luke has said, what Alec and Jace have taught you.

"Pangborn! Get your ass in here, this ones a fighter!" The larger guy yells to the other one, whose name must be Pangborn, dumb name. He runs in, dragging my mother behind him, and all my emotions, my boiled up rage, my anger with both my parents rise, and I snap. I click Pangborn in the stomach, and he falls backwards.

"Mom run!" I yell and she shakes her head. She runs out of the room and I hear the door slam shut.

"Perfect." Pangborn starts, "Blackwell, grab her arms." So the other one is Blackwell. Blackwell grabs my arms and Pangborn grabs me by the legs. The drag me into the kitchen and drops me roughly on the floor.

"It's been an hour and a half since your pretty boy called, I would get used to the possibility of you dying." Pangborn says, and Blackwell frowns.

"Pangborn, Jocelyn ran, she's going to get the cops." He says and the other one smiles.

"Valentine will get to her first." He says, shoving a towel into my mouth. My screams of protest against it get muffled, and Pangborn slides the knife against my cheek.

"Don't make a sound." He says, and he slides the knife to the lower part of my shirt.

 **(Sensitiveness starts here)**

He's knife starts to cut his way up my shirt, exposing my lower abdomen. He traces his hand over it, making little patterns. I feel disgusted. If I didn't have a rag over my mouth, I would have thrown up on him. Blackwell furrows his eyebrows and places a hand on Pangborn's shoulder.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He says, and I nod my head slightly in agreement.

"Shut the hell up, let me do what I wish." He says, winking at me. He slides his hand up under the fabric, and his hand is extremely close to my chest. I glance up at Blackwell, who has turned away. I internally groan, and I don't think I can take anymore with out snapping. I throw my knee up and knee Pangborn in the stomach.

 **(End of sensitiveness)**

"Bitch," he snarls, kicking me in the stomach.

"Pangborn! Take a walk!" Blackwell yells, shoving Pangborn out of the room. Pangborn must be one of those people who really enjoys kicking puppies. Blackwell removes the rag out of my mouth and glances down at me.

"You know, my mom always said if someone kidnapped me, they would pay her to take me back. I guess I haven't been that annoying so far, if you'd like, I could step it up a notch." I say and Blackwell rolls his eyes. He ties the towel around my ankles and walks out of the room.

 **JACE'S POV**

"You need to let me come in with you!" I yell at the officer. Jocelyn is sitting in the chair next to me at the police station. She claims that she was taken as well, and she escaped because of Clary, she also told us that she was being held in her own house. These people must be massively stupid.

"I'm sorry son, we don't need you getting in the way." The police officer says, and he turns to walk away. Jocelyn stands up and taps the officer on the back.  
"My daughter has been through a hell of a lot, and she is extremely untrusting. This is going to make it even worse. You need to send someone in their with you that she trust." She says and the police officer sighs.

"Find, kid put on a vest and stay out of the way." The officer says, tossing me a bulletproof vest. I slide it over my head and follow him out to a squad car. He turns on his lights, and signals to the cars next to him. There has to be at least 15 cars. We face down the street to Clary's house.

"Stay out of the way, we are going to storm the building, come in last." He says, stepping out of the car and I nod. I follow behind him and the rest of the officers. It has been two hours and thirty-three minutes. The officers' waist no time, they crash through the door, fanning out in the house, guns raised and screaming. I follow closely behind them, and end up shoved into the kitchen. In the kitchen, there are two men in the middle of a brawl with Clary. I yell some sort of battle cry, getting the attention of EVERYONE and I charge forward, knocking both of the men back. Clary looks at me though bruised, confused eyes.

The officers flood in, grabbing a hold of the men, and attempting to grab hold of Clary, who starts to scream bloody murder. I have learned from experience to not mess with a pissed off, and very, very scared Clary.

"Jace!" She screams out, and I rush forward.

"Back the hell up." I say, shoving people out of the way. She is lying on the floor, in a balled up position with her hands and feet tied together.

"Leave, we will meet you out there." I say to officers and they nod. The all start to clear out of the room. I untie Clary's hands and feet, and I pull her into my arms. The strong willed, fighter to the death girl that I know is gone. Clary is limp in my arms, struggling to keep her sob in.

"Your ok, your safe." I whisper in her ear. She cries out and I pull her tighter in my chest. We look like to fallen solders in the middle of a shattered glass battle field. She moves her face from my chest to in between my head and shoulder.

"Breath Clary, everything is going to be ok." I say and she slides back. Now I get a chance to take in everything. She her arms, face, and legs are all bruised and bloody, she must have put up a hell of a fight. She has a slit up the front of her shirt, and my eyes go wide. I swear if they touched her I would kill them.

"This is all my fault. Valentine left because of me, he hates me because of me, Jonathan hates me because of me, Mom is miserable because of me. She was beaten because of me, and, and..." She can't find the right words.

"Clary, look at me." I say and as soon as her green eyes meet mine, my heart shatters. Her eyes are bruised and her face is puffy from crying.

"None of this is your fault. Valentine was born insane, you couldn't have caused him to go insane." I say and she lets her cries tire her out.

"Clary, everyone else in the world could be fucked up, but we, we are ok. As long as we have each other, we will get by, and we will be ok." I whisper in her ear, and I hoist us up. I carry her down to the parking lot, which is still crawling with police. They all rush up to me, but I glare at them.

"She's beat, can she just talk to you guys tomorrow?" I say and they nod. A flash a red catches my eyes, and Ms. Fray runs over to us.

"Is she ok?" She asks and I nod.

"She's mentally and physically beat. I think she just needs to go somewhere where she can feel safe and not worry about anything." I say and Jocelyn nods.

"Can you take her to your house? She has been staying there for awhile." Jocelyn asks and I nod.

"Of course, you should come as well. Um, how long have they had you?" I ask as I flag down a taxi.

"Well actually, since I called Clary to warn her." She says and i frown.

"I am so sorry," I say as the taxi drives us home. We all stay silent, Clary is asleep in my arms, and Jocelyn is almost asleep as well. Everyone is out in the lawn, but I wave for them to leave is alone for now. Clary needs her rest. I carry Clary to her room, and lay her softly down on the bed. I pull the covers over her small body, and i lay on the floor, facing the wall. I feel a soft hand on my back and I twist around.

Clary is sitting up staring at me. She pats the bed and I tilt my head in slight confusion. She slides over and slaps the bed again. I sigh, stand up and climb into the bed next to her. She curls to my body and tuck her head against me. She pulls the covers over the both of us, and I press my lips to his forehead.

"I love you Jace." Clary says and I kiss her cheek.

"I love you to Clary." I say, draping my arm over her.

 **Well, holy shit, the feels. Remember, eight reviews please**


	21. Chapter 22

**Hey babes! I'm never saying that again, just putting that out there. So this person PMed me and asked me if I wrote this past chapter because I broke up with my boyfriend, which I didn't. I just want to put that out there, not that you need to care. Ok, so this is definitely the last chapter of this Fanfiction before I mold this story into the cross over story! Ok, so that story will be called "Maximums Capital", and it will be in the cross over section. This story will be completely molded to the next story, and if you wish for this story to continue, then I would read that story.**

 **Now, "Maximums Capital" will not require for you to know anything about the actually book series, they will just have the characters names, and their personalities for the most part. And if you want any incite on the characters before you continue reading, feel free to PM me and I will help you out. Anyway, I would really love to get 200 reviews and go out with a bang! Please help me reach my goal! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story!**

 **Ps. "Maximums Capital" will be uploaded at the same time as this story.  
Wako Fact: I call my boyfriend Fangy because he reminds me of Fang from "Maximum Ride". Even though he doesn't know why I call him it, he still goes with it, bless that boy.**

 **JACE'S POV**

"Yes Mom, I am Seventeen, you don't need to worry." Clary says into her phone.

"Mom, yes. Jace is a very safe driver. Don't you trust me?" She asks her and I snicker.

"I wouldn't." I say and that rewards me with a slap on the back of the head.

"Yes Mom, I will call you as soon as we land, but I need to leave, if I keep talking to you I am going to miss my flight." Clary says, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, yes, I love you too. Bye." She says, hanging up her phone. She looks at me and glares. I snicker and park the car.

"Remind me why I said I would come with you again." She says and I kiss her cheek.

"Because we were both invited to the Banquet For Talented Young Ones in Arizona and it will be a fun trip since we are on summer break." I say to her and she smiles. We chose to turn this into a around the country trip. We are going to travel around the country, sight seeing and having the time of out life for senior year. Yes I know this is surprising, Clary has stayed with me through the rest of sophomore year and the rest of junior. This girl is perfect in everyway.

She has put everything that has happened to her, MOSTLY behind her. Sometimes she will wake up screaming for her mother and me to run from whatever invisible force is chasing us, but other then that she manages. The Fray's have been staying with us for a while now. After staying the rest of the sophomore year in Clary's old house, you could see that the memories were affecting her. They have been trying to sell their house so they could completely disconnect from the past, except for one small problem—Valentine was never caught.

"Jace?" Clary asks, and it was probably not the first.

"Oh, uh, yeah, lets go." I say, taking her hand. I wheel our luggage behind me, and we walk to our gate. We sit down and she leans in front of my face, a small smile creeping on to her face.

"What did you do?" I ask her, and she smiles even larger. She starts to play with my hair and I roll my eyes.

"Really, you have to go all evil on me just to play with my hair?" I ask her and she nods.

"Please, you haven't seen me evil yet." She says and I chuckle.

"Babe, please go to sleep. I think it would be easier on all of us if you were asleep when the plane takes off." I say and she nods. She tucks her legs up underneath her and lies up against my shoulders. By the time our gate is called, she is way out, and I scoop her up into my arms.

 **CLARY'S POV**

I wake up to the feeling of getting thrown around and I jolt upwards. Our early morning flight is taking off, into the sky, very high up. My eyes fill with alarm as I feel the plane rising upwards. I squeeze my fist into a tight ball around the armrest.

"Ow." Jace says, pulling his hand away. I look down, and it turns out that my "armrest" is actually Jace's hand. My eyes start to tear up, and I squeeze them shut. I feel Jace lean over and pull me against his chest.

"Relax, babe breathe." Jace whispers soothing words in my ears. I can hear the flight attendant's shoes click against the floor and stop when they reach us.

"Is she ok? Sweetie are you ok?" The lady asks and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"She's ok, she just has a small fear of heights." Jace says and I feel the lady put a hand on my shoulder before walking away.

"Clare breath." I say, kissing her forehead.

 **(TIME SKIP)  
** "You look great Clary," Jace says as we get done changing in the hotel we rented for just tonight. He looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"How much did Izzy pay you?" He asks me and I flip him off. He rolls his eyes, pressing his lips to my cheek.

"Shall we?" I ask him as we make our way up the walk to the interview tent.

"We shall." He says, linking his arm with mine as we approach the tent of people.

"So a little birdie told us you liked boxing." A female reported says to a group of people that can't be older then we are.

 **Well that's it! If you want to find out what's happening, go read "Maximums Capital"! Let me know what you thing. Please, please, please, 200 reviews!**


	22. Chapter 24

**I want to address something first, I didn't mean to sound "cruel" as somebody put it last chapter. I wanted to know my readers opinions. I wasn't getting reviews or readers on my other sequel, so I wanted to make sure that it would be worth writing. I love to write, and I was thinking about writing a sequel just for myself if you guys didn't want to read it. I didn't want to continue the story if nobody wanted to read it. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say, sometimes I say things that made sense at one point, but then doesn't make sense an hour later or to anyone else.**

 **And holy shit! I got twenty-five reviews with in three days. Ok guys, here is what's happening. The way I ended the epilogue is odd, I did it so it would feed into the next story. So what is happening now is Clary and Jace are home, and they are on summer break. They are uprising seniors, and they decided not to travel the country, sorry for those who liked that idea. I needed to change it to create an actual story. Anyway, I am really going to try to prewrite chapters, no promises. I am also going to still be review oriented, nothing else is really changing. Ok, um nine reviews before next update.**

 **Wako fact: I just broke in a horse named Donald…**

 **CLARY'S POV**

"Clary! Get your ass in the car!" Isabelle yells at me as I plop down on her driveway. There is no way that I am riding in the car with Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Jordan, and Maia for seven hours so we can go to Jersey for a few days.

"Jace get your girlfriend!" Maia yells from the car, and Jace walks out of the front door, as confused as ever.

"Jace if you touch me, I swear to God, I will release all hell on you." I threaten and Jace just corks his eyebrow.

"What did I do?" He asks and Maia groans.

"Please bring her to the car." Maia says and Jace laughs. He scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"You see Tiger, I am your boyfriend now, and you don't scare me that bad anymore. Trust me, you are still terrifying, I'm not that stupid, but not just as much terrifying." Jace says as he climbs into the back row with me.

"It could be worst, we could be flying." Alec says from the front seat, smirking my way, and winking at me.

"I don't think you understand how much I hate you." I growl at Alec, and Jace pushes his hands against my shoulders.

"You are overly aggressive and angry this morning, did Isabelle force you to eat her food? I know that her cooking can sure as hell put someone in a pissy mood." Jace says and I laugh as Isabelle shoots daggers in his directions. I put my seatbelt on, and lean against the side of the car.

"Oh, I just remembered, Simon is meeting us at the hotel, he has to close up at the gym for Luke. He will probably be there a couple hours after us." Isabelle says.

"Remind me why I agreed to do this with you guys?" I ask and Magnus laughs from the passenger seat.

"Because you love us, and we are the only people that will actually spend time with you because mostly everyone else is afraid of you." He says and I throw an empty cup up at him.

"Relax." Jace says, putting a rough hand on my back.

"Where are we going exactly?" I ask, I still don't know very much, they haven't told me much.

"We are getting away from New York, and heading to Jersey Shore. We are having a little beach break, and time away from everyone else that we know." Isabelle says and I groan.

"Yay, new things." I say, and the whole car erupts with laughter. I groan and pull my phone out of my pocket. Alec starts the car, and I shoot a text to my mom letting her know we are on our way. I pull the hood of my (Jace's) hoodie over my head, and pull my knees up against my stomach. I love them, but they drive me insane. If I can't fight them, I will absolutely ignore them. Jace circles me in his arms, pulling me against his side.

"Hi." He says and I snort. He is so much like a kid.

"Have you gotten anymore offers?" I ask Jace. Colleges have been calling and emailing him about possible scholarship opportunities.

"Not many. Plus I don't really want to play NFL, it may be amazing to play in college, I assume it is, but I don't want to go pro, I want to focus more on an actual career. Have you even thought about college?" Jace asks and I nod.

"Belmont University has talked to me about the possibility of an educational scholarship. I want to go into Art and Design." I say and he pulls away from me, a smile on his face.

"That's amazing." He says, kissing the top of my head.

"What are you leaning towards?" I ask him, and he shrugs.

"I like Sports Media, so at least if I decide not to play sports after college, I can still be around them. I am really interested in FSU." He says and I punch his shoulder.

"Didn't they offer you a scholarship? That's like three hours away from where I used to live." I say and Jace nods slightly.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, and he sighs. He lowers his voice downs to a whisper and moves his lips next to my ear.

"I guess I feel bad, like what is going to happen when we go to college, we won't be able to see each other like we do now. And I am going to be in Florida, your old home, and you, I guess, don't want to go back there. It's like I'm forcing you if I do decide to go to FSU. I guess I don't really need to go to FSU, I haven't committed to there yet, so I don't need to go there, and I'm sure that there are tons of schools in Tennessee that I could go to and—," he says and I slap my hand over his mouth.

"No way in hell, you are going to FSU if you want to, and you are not changing your decision because of me, that is not ok. Plus we don't even need to worry about that yet, we will cross that bridge when we have to. Right now I just want to enjoy my time with you." I say in a whisper. He nods, and leans his forehead against mine.

"This is so unlike you Tiger, you always plan." Jace says, trying to lighten the mood, and Jordan turns around to look at us.

"That is the most bull shit I have ever heard. Clary is reckless and has no fear." He says and Jace laughs, clapping Jordan on the shoulder.

"I was being sarcastic Kyle." He says and I raise an eyebrow at Jace. Who the hell is Kyle.

"My last name is Kyle. Two first names, so people call me whatever the hell they want." He says and I nod slightly. Maia and Isabelle are in a deep conversation, Magnus and Alec are deciding which way to go, and Jace and Jordan are talking. I sigh and lean against my seat.

"Clary? Are you listening?" Isabelle asks and I sit up.

"No?" I say, and Isabelle says.

"You need to work on your listening skills, we are talking about what we should do when we get to the hotel. Maia and I are thinking tanning on the beach." She says and I snort.

"I don't tan, I get red. Or I get freckles." I say, and Magnus laughs from the front seat.

"That's good news for Jace, he like your freckles." He says and Jace focuses on us.

"What?" He asks and I laugh.

"Both of you need to work on you listening skills." Isabelle says and Jace turns to me, eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Clary, I'm confused." He says and I pat his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be used to that by now?" I ask him and he sticks his tongue out at me. I bet you could guess what I did next. I stuck my tongue back at him. I may be seventeen, but I never said I was mature.

"It's like babysitting two five year olds." Alec says shaking his head.

"That likes to make out." Magnus adds on and I fake gag.

"I mean, is it really such a bad thing? If you wouldn't mind I could do it right now." Jace says, raising an eyebrow at me. I roll my eyes and slap his chest.

"Why did you let him sit next to me, he is such a dog." I say, I swear I can see the tail growing out of his ass.

"Actually I am very cat-like and agile, you should know that after dating me for two years." Jace says and I snicker.

"I forgot, you actually shaved your whiskers," I say and he smiles at me.

"I did." He says and I laugh.

"I'm proud." I say, and we just stare at each other for few seconds. Neither of us could think of a way to carry on the conversation. I pull out my phone, to see that my mom still hasn't texted me back. I sigh, and let my eyes flutter shut.

I get woken up to my shoulders shaking slightly. I open my eyes, and I am met with dark pools.

"Do you want food?" Jace asks me and I look out the window. It is very dark; it's probably ten or so. We left around seven, so we have four hours left. I nod my head and he smiles down at me.

"One second." He says, and he leans forward. He says something to Alec, and Alec mumbles something back. Jace comes back next to me, and Alec drives the car forward.

"How far out are we?" I mumble, curling up against him. He tucks his arm around me, and he checks his phone.

"Four and a half hours, you slept for a long time." He says, and I nod against his side.

"Slide back." Jace says, and I move a little. He hands me a drink and a burger.

"Thank you." I say, pulling a ten-dollar bill out of my pocket. I put my stuff down on my seat, unbuckle my seatbelt, and move next to Alec.

"Here," I say, tucking the bill into his hand. He pulls his hand back and shakes his head no at me.

"No," he says and I roll my eyes. I drop he book in his lap, and walk backwards towards my seat. I feel hands on my hips, and I get yanked backwards.

"Shit!" I yell and I grab on to Isabelle.

"What are you doing?" She asks me laughing.

"Jace let go of me." I growl and I hear a sigh.

"You're no fun." He mumbles, and I laugh. I pick up my stuff, and plop down next to him. I munch away at my burger, and I tuck my legs up underneath me.

"Are you planning on going back to sleep?" Jace asks me and I nod.

"Then come here." He says and I scoot close to him. I wrap my arms and legs around me, and he laughs lightly. His body shakes with his laugh, and I kiss his shoulder. He rubs soothing circles on my back as I fall asleep to his soothing rhythmic breathing.

"That is so damn cute. Take like forty-thousand pictures." I hear someone whisper, and I jump upwards. My face hit something, and I groan. Whatever I hit jumps upwards, and I squeak.

"Can you get off me?" I say, to whoever is on top of me.

"Huh?" Jace says and I groan. I shove my hands upwards and he jumps off me.

"Are we there yet?" Jace and I ask at the same time, and we are met with ten eyes, starring at us in horror.

"Stop, never talk at the same time again." Maia says and I smirk.

"Yes we are here." Alec says and I smile gratefully. Jace helps me up, and we all climb out of the SUV.

"Hi, welcome to Wyatt Suites, you can check in at the front desk, and we will park your car, and bring your bags to your room." A bellboy says, and we all nod like bobble heads. The bellboy heads towards our car, and we all make our way into the hotel. I am half asleep, and Jace holds me by the elbow.

"Do you think I'm going to run away or something?" I ask him and he laughs.

"No, it's midnight, and you seem like you are about to pass out." He says and I nod half dead. We make our way to the front desk, and the lady seems surprised by the amount of people in our group.

"Hello? What can I do for you?" The lady asks us and we all turn to Alec. Alec is kind of like a babysitter for us. He keeps us from doing something that will get us arrested.

"Uh, we have for rooms under the name Lightwood." He says and the lady types something's in her computer before handing us two room keys per room.

"Alright, you all will be on floor ten, and you will be rooms 1012, 1014, 1016, and 1018. All the bags have been delivered to 1012." She says and we nod. We all sluggishly make our way to the elevator. We all make our way to room 1012, and pick up our bags. We all sit down on the ground, and attempt to decide who's room is who's.

"Ok, so I am assuming all rooms are the same, and I guess we should all sleep in the same rooms as our girlfriend/boyfriend. Uh so do we all just want to pull a card sleeve and that can be our room?" Alec says and we all mumble an ok. Jace and I end up in room 1016, so we walk the extra twenty feet to our room. When we reach our room, all my nerves come back to me, and I instantly regret coming on this trip.

 **Well guys, that is my reboot, don't worry the next chapter will be updated soon. So I need nine reviews before the next chapter, so review, review, review!**


	23. Chapter 25

**Hi guys, I don't have much to say, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. These first chapters are really going to be about Clary finding herself, and getting through everything that has happened to himself in the past. Please, six reviews before upload the next chapter**

 **Wako Fact: I have two dogs; one of their names is Jeter**

 **CLARY'S POV**

I lean against the wall, my anxiety getting the better of me. I drop my bag and slide down the wall. Jace's eyebrows knit, and he leans down in front of me. He takes my hands and I slide back slightly.

"Clary? Please talk to me." He says, and my eyes never meet his. My eyes go right over his shoulder at the single bed. My mind goes back to when I was abducted, and it doesn't sit well with me. I start to dry heave, and he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Clary, please talk to me, I can't help you unless you talk to me." He says, following my line of sight towards the bed. Realization hits him, and he sighs.

"Clary, I am not going to do anything. You don't need to worry. I can sleep on the floor if you want me too. I would never put you in a situation where you have to be uncomfortable." He says, but I am not focused in on him. I am focused on my own demons seeping into my memory. Jace scoops me up into his arms and before I can loose myself, he plops me down on the bed. He walks away from me, and heads straight for the bathroom.

I don't know why I don't trust Jace, he has never given me a reason not to trust him, but I just don't. I can fight yes, but when it comes to this I feel weak. I hear the sink in the bathroom turn on, and it pulls me out of my thoughts for a few seconds. Jace and I have never slept in the same bed. Well, yeah we did that one time after the whole incident happened, but I, I, its just feels different this time. I have always lived by forgive but never forget. I couldn't ever forget about what happened in tenth grade. After a few minutes, Jace walks over to the bed. He takes a pillow, and lays down on the floor next to the bed. I sigh.

I am so weird. I was so worried, but now I feel bad. He doesn't deserve this, he has been with me the whole time, and now I am forcing him to sleep on the ground. I must be bipolar or something. I can't make out my feelings. I groan and roll over to my side so I would be closer to him.

"Jace, I'm sorry." I say, and his body turns up to me.

"Don't be. It's not your fault that you are nervous." He says, and I frown.

"But it's not yours either, you don't deserve this." I mumble, and he takes my hand.

"Just go to sleep, everything is ok." He says, and I shake my head no at him.

"Come here." I say, but he doesn't move.

"I'm not kidding, I am getting over this one way or another, and you are not sleeping on the floor. So get your ass up here." I say and he sighs. He stands up, puts his shirt, which I don't remember him taking off in the first place, and climbs into the other side of the bed.

"Clare I really don't think this is a good idea, if this makes you have anxiety, maybe we shouldn't." He says, and I shrug.

"I don't care, you don't need this, so shut up and go to sleep." I say, and he laughs next to me. He pulls the blanket over both of us, and turns away from me. I sigh and change my mind once again. I slowly slide out of bed and walk over to my suitcase. I slide on a pair of capris leggings, and pull over one of Jace's oversized t-shirt. I tiptoe back to bed, and pull the covers over me. Jace lays a hand on my forearm and I let my eyelids close.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Clare-bear wake up." Jace says and I sit up. I expect his to be lying above me, but his is standing out of the bed, dressed, with coffee in his hands.

"Hi." I mumble and he walks over to me bedside.

"How you feeling?" He asks me and I shrug.

"Tired." I say and he hands me a cup of coffee.

"I mean, how do you feel about last night." He asks and I shrug. I shrug a lot.

"Everything I over reacted about was dumb and that I'm stupid." I say, and he kisses my nose.

"You're not stupid, you were scared. You are allowed to be scared." Jace says and I groan. I chug down my coffee and stand up out of bed. I smile at Jace, and he raising his eyebrows at me.

"What are you planning?" He asks me and I smirk.

"I am hyped up on coffee, I am not planning anything." I say by Jace just rolls his eyes at me.

"Clary whatever evil plan of yours is ridding through your mind let it go." He says and I laugh. I run forward and leap into his arms, knocking him backwards. He falls against the wall, and he can't help but laugh.

"This is as far as my plan got," I admit and he flips us around, pinning me against the wall.

"Well Clarissa, maybe you should learn to think things through." He says and he kisses my nose.

"Guys!" Jordan screams, yelling into the room with everyone else following behind him. The all stop in their tracks, and stare blankly at us.

"How did you guys get in?" Jace asks them as if nothing is going on.

"Our room keys all work for the four rooms." Jordan says back, smirking at us.

"You know, you should really knock, I could have been naked." I say, and Isabelle and Maia laugh.

"Who knows, within a couple minutes you could have been." Maia says and I glare at them. My face turns a shade of crimson and I take my arms away from Jace's neck. He puts me down lightly and I cross my arms at them.

"Hi!" Simon says from the back and I wave a two-fingered wave.

"Hi Simon, by the way, why the hell are you in here?" I ask them and Jordan sighs.

"We were heading down for breakfast, we came to get you. Clary please put on longer pants, your calves are pale." He says pointing at my sleep leggings. I roll my eyes at him and walk over to my suitcase. They never see me in shorts anymore because of the nasty scares and gashes on my thighs.

"We can meet you in the breakfast area." Jace says and I nod next to him. "Ok, five minutes." Isabelle sings as they walk out the door. I groan, and pull out a pair of skinny jeans and bra. I walk into the bathroom, slide my clothes on, and walk back out of the bathroom.

"Cute." Jace says, smirking at me as he leans against the doorframe.

"Thanks, I like your shirt." I say and he laughs. It's a basic black t-shirt, and it almost goes down to my knees.

"I like the way it looks on you, and I like that your hair is in a half ponytail." He says and I snort. I check the clock and turn to smirk at him.

"My brain doesn't function at eight in the morning." I say and he pulls my ponytail out. He hands it to me, and I laugh.

"You look like a lion." He says, and I put my hair in a bun.

"Good, that means I look threating." I say as we walk into the elevator. A man and women with a young boy walk into the elevator as well. They look like they are about to go swimming, and the little boy looks up at me. He smiles at me and I give him a small smile back.

"I like your hair, its bright red!" The boy says and I laugh.

"I do too." Jace says back to the boy. The young boy reminds me a little of Max.

"Its like fire truck red!" The boy yells and his mother covers his mouth with her hand.

"I am so sorry, he doesn't really know when to stop." She says and I shrug it off.

"It's all right." I say and she smiles at me a Jace.

"What you two have is beautiful." She says and he husband nods next to her.

"Thank you." We both say at once, and they laugh at us.

"Have a good day." I say as we step out of the elevator. We walk down the hallway, hand in hand, into the breakfast area. Our friends wave at us, and I smile over at them. I drag Jace over to the food and we fill up our plates. We walk over to our group and plop down next to them.

"I don't know if this is going to bite me in the ass, but what the hell were you two doing when we walked in?" Simon asks and I laugh.

"Ok so Jace gave me coffee, and I got supper hyped. I thought it was a good idea to try and attack Jace. So I just kinda ran at him, and I didn't really think it through. He just ended up flipping us around and holding me against the wall." I say like nothing, and we all laugh. Its hilarious, not what happened, but that when we all laughed everyone turned to look at us.

"Oops," I mumble and Jace rolls his eyes.

"Good job Clary, way to make everyone stare at us." Isabelle says and I snort. I stick my tongue out at them and the go back to shoving bacon in my mouth.

"I'll be back, I am going to get coffee." I say, and I attempt to stand up, before Magnus grabs my legs.

"No you are not. You can't deal with coffee. We already saw how much coffee affected you earlier. Sit your pale ass down. Notice how I said pale, because fat doesn't fit you?" Magnus says and I snort.

"What is with all the pale comments today?" I ask them and they shrug.

"We are trying to convince you to get your ass out to the beach."

"I don't tan, I get red!" I exclaim and Jace nods next to me. We spent two hours walking around once; my arms, face, and shoulders were bright red for the next week.

"Fine." Isabelle says, huffing. I laugh and lean back against my chair.

"Oh! I did some reading around and there is a amusement park on a pier around here. Kind of like Coney Island, but a lot bigger." Simon says, and I smile at him.

"Now that sounds like fun." I say, and everyone else nods along with me.

"And we can still get a tan because we will be outside!" Iz exclaims and I snicker. She is such an airhead sometimes.

"Clary, is there a chance that you would wear shorts?" She asks and I shrug.

"It depends if I stay in a good mood by the time we leave." I mumble and I see Jace rolls his eyes from the corner of my own. I stick my tongue out at him, and finish eating my food. By the time we are all done, it is about 9:15

"Ok, so why don't we meet down here at eleven, that's a little less the two hours, so don't rush." Jordan says as we walk into the elevator. We all give some sort of yes, and we make our way to our room.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" Jace asks me and I nod.

"Yeah actually, thanks a lot." I say, walking into the bathroom. I strip down and take a quick shower. I step out of the shower, and dry myself off, and tie a robe around me. I walk silently out of the bathroom, and see Jace sitting on the edge of the bed, reading something.

"Hey, you can go take a shower." I say, and Jace looks up. His eyes go straight for my legs, and I feel antsy.

"Is that what you've been hiding?" He asks me, point to the large scar wrapping around my leg from the surgery, and the small permit scratches that cover my other leg from getting glass stuck in it, and getting drag across the pavement. I nod and he grabs my hand.

"Don't. They make you, you. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. If anything you should be proud of them." He says and I switch my weight from side to side.

"They show that you were put through hell, but you came out. They show that you are a fighter." He says, and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I love you." I mumble against him.

"I love you too, get dressed." He says, walking back into the bathroom. I make my way over to my suitcase, and pull out a shirt and shorts. I take a deep breath before sliding my clothes on. I run a brush through my messy curls, and braid it down my back. I give into my mental battle, and brush some makeup on my face. Jace walks out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and he smiles when he sees me.

"You look great." He says, and I press my lips to his cheek.

"Thank you," I say, checking the time.

"We have ten minutes." I say, and Jace shrugs. He throws me over his shoulder, and I squeal.

"Not a good idea to waste time!" I yell and he drops me down on the bed. He laughs and rolls over to lay next to me.

"Have you ever been to a place like this? The amusement park?" I ask him and he nods.

"Yeah, a ton of times, what about you?" He asks me and I sigh.

"Never, I was never really a kid." I say and he frowns next to me.

"Them I am making this time for you amazing." He says, and he picks me up. He walks out of the room, and down the hall towards the elevator, with me still over his shoulder, when someone grabs my ankle. I throw my foot backwards, and I hit something solid.

"Ouch." Alec says and I laugh.

"Don't sneak up on me." I say as Jace sets me down.

"Sorry." He says and Magnus is still laughing behind him. We walk into the elevator, and ride down, still listening to Magnus laugh about me kicking Alec.

"Ok, so the pier is in walking distance, so lets go." Simon says as we show up. I nod, and link my hand with Jace. We walk out of the hotel and make our way down the street.

"Jace, I'm going to steal your girlfriend for a second." Isabelle says, pulling me away from Jace. I groan and walk away with her.

"I didn't think you would actually wear shorts." She whispers and my heart starts to race.

"Was it a bad idea?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"No, not at all, it was absolutely the best idea in the world. You shouldn't hide because you are embarrassed, you should face it head on like you do everything else. You look amazing, but does it feel good?" She asks and I shrug.

"I guess it feels good to stop hiding, but I can literally feel people staring at me and my scars." I say and she laughs.

"That's not why they are staring at you." She says and I cork my eyebrows.

"You look really hot." She says and I snort.

"I'm taken." I say and she rolls her eyes. She shoves me over to Jace, and I latch on to his shoulders.

"Uh, hi?" He asks and I laugh. He grabs me by my hand and pulls me around.

"Take a left!" Simon yells and we all listen. We see the ocean and the pier, and I smile. You can see the coasters and Farris wheels. I don't think I would go on some of the really large rides. Heights, remember?

"Uh the ticket booth is up to the left." Simon yells and we all make our way there. We all pay for our tickets, and I jump on Jace's back. Isabelle follows suit, and Simon looks over at Jace.

"Does this happen a lot, they follow each other?" He asks and Jace nods. I laugh and throw my arms around his neck.

"Were are we going?" I ask him, and he laughs.

"The Farris Wheel." He says and I tighten my grip on him until he coughs.

"No, please, no." I say, and he laughs.

"We are going because I told you I was making your experience special, so we are making it special, afraid of heights or not." He says, and he gets into the line.

"I pray for you." Simon mutters as he walks away. I snort and get off of Jace.

 **Well. Sorry it took so long, the next chapter will be updated as soon as possible. I got a summer job, so I am very busy now a days.**


	24. Chapter 26

**Hi… 5 reviews=next chapters. The chapter will not be posted until I get 5. This is kind of a filler chapter, but I am using this to set something up in the later chapters.**

 **Wako Fact: I'm in high school**

 **CLARY'S POV**

"Excuse me?" A worker asks us, breaking our conversation. We look over to her and she leads us to our pod thing.

"Please buckle in and don't lean out of the railing." She says and we nod. We sit down on the seats and put our seat belts on.

"So Clary Fray, how is it possible, you living in Florida and all, that you have never been to an amusement park?" He asks me and I shrug. We may have been dating for a really long time, but my past is still a hard topic for me to talk about.

"Valentine was the one who made all the money. He was the rich businessman. My mom on the other hand had a passion for art, and she made art for a living. She was a struggling artist. I didn't make a bunch of money through boxing until the end of ninth grade. Uh, I worked in grocery stores, and gas stations, and retail stores to make enough money to live of off when my dad left in seventh grade. In tenth grade, my dad started to make his way back into the picture, he was tormenting my mom, sending her pictures of us, stalking us, sending me texts, stuff like that. My mom decided to move. I was to busy being the adult, and making a living that I didn't have time to actual live." I say, and he gives me a sad look.

"I swear Jace, if you give me any pity what so ever, I will throw you off this ride." I say and he chuckles.

"I wasn't planning on it, but that is a tough past." He says and I shrug.

"I am glad my life is the way it is. If it wasn't, then I would have never moved to New York, I never would have became a boxer, I never would have met you, and I never would have fallen in love with you. My life wouldn't be the way it is today." I say and he smiles at me.

"I am really glad that we met too, but I wish it would have met in a better way." Jace says to me, and I kiss his cheek.

"I wouldn't change a thing." I say, and he smiles. We finish through the ride and I wobble off.

"You didn't freak out!" Jace yells laughing as we walk down the pier. We spot Alec. Magnus, Maia, and Jordan, and we walk over to them.

"Guys!" I yell and the four of them turn around.

"Where were you two?" They ask, and I cover Jace's mouth before he can say anything suggestive.

"On the Ferris Wheel." I say and Alec laughs.

"How in the hell did that happen? Heights?" He asks and Jace slinks his arm around my shoulders.

"I was trying to make my experience amazing since I have never been to an amusement park before and a Ferris wheel seemed to be an important part of it." I say, shrugging it off. They chose to shut up and not say anything else. We walk down the pier before ducking into a restaurant. I shoot Iz a text.

 **Clary- Where r u?**

 **Isabelle- With Simon, in line for a roller coaster**

 **Clary- We r getting food**

 **Isabelle- Oh well, we will see you after**

"Isabelle and Simon are on a ride. They told us they will see us after, so don't worry about them." I say as we sit down at the bar like area.

"So, even though we haven't really done much, what do you think so far?" Jace asks me and I smile.

"Its amazing. I haven't ever seen something like this." I say, my eyes darting around the bar.

"I think you would like some of the indoor rollercoasters." He says and I narrow my eyes.

"Whys that?" I ask him, expecting a joke as an answer.

"It's inside, so the ride can be really nuts and you don't need to freak out because you wouldn't be up high." He says and I nod.

"Unless you don't like rollercoasters, that's a different story." He says and I laugh.

"It's fine." I say and he laughs. The bartender walks over to us, and smiles.

"Can I get you two anything?" She asks us and I laugh.

"We can't drink," Jace and I both say at once. She laughs, pulls out two shot glasses and fills it with Sprite (American soda\soft drink) and I laugh. I take a sip and choke, spitting it into a napkin.

"What the hell is this?" I ask the bartender, but she is nowhere to be seen. I turn to Jace and he dumps it into the sink.

"I don't know, maybe she spiked it?" He says, and I dump mine down the sink as well.

"Did you try it?" I ask him and he nods, a bitter look on his face.

"It was really sour, are you ok?" He asks me, putting a hand to my face.

"I swallowed a lot, my throat burns." I say, and he sighs. He grabs me by my hands and walks with me outside.

"Jace!" Alec yells from a small table with Magnus, and he yells back at them.

"Give us five!" He says, walking around to the vending machine, and grabbing a bottle of water.

"She gave us vodka, maybe, I think." He says, twisting the bottle open and handing it to me.

"Slow," he says and I gulp down some water. He grabs my hands, and I slow down. I take the bottle away from my lips, and start to cough. Jace rubs circles on my back, and I lean my face against his chest. I see why my mom always told me to stay away from alcohol, I finally see why.

"Hey, is everything ok?" I hear Alec says, and he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Biscuit, you ok?" I hear Magnus says and I nod.

"They gave us alcohol even though we told them we were underage, and it looked like Sprite or something, but I think it was vodka, and I don't think Clary has ever drank it, and now she is not feeling great." Jace says and I nod against his chest.

"Damn it." Magnus mumbles and I can hear him walk away.

"Hold on," Alec says and I hear him walk away as well.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jace asks and I walk away from his chest.

"Yeah, my throat is still a little sour, but I'll be fine. Uh, what are Alec and Magnus going to go do?" I ask Jace and he shrugs.

"This happened to Iz a few years back, Alec flipped shit. This probably just hit a sore spot." Jace says, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"So I am assuming you have been drunk before." I say and Jace laughs.

"Once or twice, before you and me started dating, obviously you have never had a drink in your life." Jace says, and I nod against him.

"Alright, well that's taken care off." Alec says as he walks back over to us. I cork my eyebrow at him and he shrugs.

"I didn't hurt her, I just told off the manager." Alec says and Magnus laughs.

"You hurt my ears." Magnus says and Alec slaps the back of his head.

"Alright, so I was going to go freak Clary out and force her to go on a rollercoaster. Where did Maia and Jordan go?" Jace says and I flick him on the neck.

"They left, they said something about finding Iz and Simon. Take her underground." Alec says and Jace smiles.

"Lets go Midge!" He says, dragging me by my hand.

"No! Help!" I yell, and Jace turns to look at me.

"Shut up." He says laughing and I roll my eyes.

"I have never been on a rollercoaster!" I exclaim and he grabs my hand, dragging me forward.

"Its ok, trust me?" He says and I sigh.

"Fine, but if this doesn't go well for me I will have your head." I say and he laughs.

"I promise you will be ok, lets go." He says and he leads me to a building. There is a little line, but not to bad. We reach inside and I finally see why.

"I hate you." I mumble. I am staring at the front of the rollercoaster that leads straight up. There is a long coaster that has two per seat and I glare at Jace.

"Why?" I ask him and he sighs.

"I didn't expect this, do you want to go to a different ride?" He asks and I sigh.

"No, lets go." I say, tightening my grip on his hand. He walks behind me and lays his chin on my forehead.

"Are you sure?" He asks again and I tilt my head to look up at him.

"Yes, I want to try a rollercoaster, and I can't see anything so I don't have to freak out about being up high." I say and he kisses the top of my head.

"Ok," he says, and the line starts to move forward a little. We walk and finally get into our seats on the ride. It is a single lap bar, so Jace being so much taller then me, the bar doesn't even touch me.

"If I fall out, I blame you." I say, and he puts his arm across my lap. He slides me closer and attempts to push the bar down a little more. I grab onto his hand as the ride starts to move upwards.

"You good Tiger?" Jace asks, and I wrap one arm around his forearm. The ride shoots forward and I press my face against his chest.

"Ah!" I yell and Jace covers me with both of his arms. I tuck myself against his chest, and ride through out the ride. I will admit, it was a great ride, but I was very scared.

"Clary let go." He says and I nod. I let go of him, feeling a little dizzy. We push the lap bar up and Jace helps me walk out of the ride.

"Lets find another one." I say excitedly and Jace laughs. We walk out of the ride, hand in hand, on the search for a new one.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

"Come on Clare Bear," Jace says, attempting to get me to walk out of our hotel bathroom. I let Iz get me a suit, since I so intelligently forgot one, and it is like pasties (Hope that's the right word) on my chest.

"Jace, no." I say, and I hear him sigh. He does a few clicking noises and before I realize what is going on, Jace walks in through the door. I squeak and jump into the shower. I hear Jace laugh, and he slides open the curtain.

"Clary, it's not a big deal." Jace says and I roll my eyes.

"Yes it is!" I yell, racing past him, and into the room. I drive over the bed to my suitcase, and grab onto a shirt. I throw it over my head, and stand up off the ground.

"Better." I say, and Jace walks over to me.

"All that for a shirt, I could have grabbed you one." He says and I shrug.

"I was over exposed." I say and Jace laughs, grabbing my hand, and he starts to pull me down to the pool. It is about five thirty, we were supposed to all meet each other down at the pool at five fifteen, but because of me being over exposed and not willing to let Jace see me, I made us late.

"Sometimes I don't understand you." Jace says as we make our way to the elevator.

"I was practically naked, I didn't really want you to see me, and if I asked for a shirt, then I would have had to open the door, and that wouldn't have been good." I say and Jace chuckles next to me. We finally get down to the pool and Isabelle busts out laughing.

"I knew that you were going to show up like that." She says and I walk over to her. I kick her in the knees and she yelps. She shoves me back and I fall into the pool. I feel a couple splashes around me and I shoot up for air.

"Hell no." I growl, attempting to put myself up out of the pool, but Jace wraps his arms around me.

"Urg." I mumble and Jace throws me over his shoulder.

"Come on," he says, trudging forward.

 **Bye guys, sorry it took so long, my summer hours are eating me up.**


	25. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, sorry it took kind of long, but I haven't been getting the reviews I have been hoping for, and I don't really get why. I would really appreciate if you guys could give me some ideas, of could tell me what I could do to make it better. Anyways, I am still kind of working on my story so these are all filler chapters. I am still working on a review basis, so please, five reviews before the next chapters. I got twenty-five reviews when I wanted to see if I should continue the story, so I know some people are reading this, please, please, please, R & R.**

 **Wako Fact: I have a pet snake.**

 **CLARY'S POV  
**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I yell as Jace and Izzy tug at my shirt. I grab at Jace's arms and kick at Iz.

"Ok, lets be nice to our little gingersnap." Magnus says, pulling me away from them. I kiss his cheek and glare at Jace as well as Isabelle.

"This is why Magnus is my favorite." I say, swimming away from everyone, driving under the water. Maia jumps in next to me, and she grabs my hands.

"Come on, I found something." She says, and I nod. We slip out of the water, and run silently away. A small dog yips at Maia and she screams jumping away from it. Ever since Jordan's dog attacked her when they first met and she got her scar, she has been terrified of them. She takes me to a chest that's hidden behind some chairs, and she pulls out two noodles. I laugh and give her a high five. We walk discreetly over to the pool; yell some type of battle cry and spring into action.

I jump directly at Jace and slap him around with a noodle a few times until I feel satisfied. I swim around and start to him Alec with the noodle, as Maia moved on from Jordan to Magnus.

"Not ok!" Alec yells, springing forward at me, and I swim over to a little boy.

"Hey!" He says and I smile at him.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" I as him, and I glance over to Alec and Jace, who both look very confused.

"Sure!" He says eagerly, and I wink at him.

"Do you see those two boys looking at us," I start and he nods, "can you go hit them with this?" I ask him, handing him the noodle, and he nods again. He swims over to Alec and starts beating him with the stick. I look around and can't find Jace anywhere. I start to panic, and I attempt to swim to the edge of the pool. I feel someone grab my legs and yank me under the water. I attempt to yell, but I end up swallowing water. I get yank up out of the pool, and I spit water up.

Jace looks up at me, and starts to laugh. I watch the kid that was beating Alec up swim away, and I see Alec and Magnus start talking. I lost sight of Maia and Jordan, and I turn back to Jace.

"Please babe?" I plead, and he kisses my nose. He dives backwards, talking me backwards with him. I snicker underwater, and Jace pops up with me in his arms.

"You see, I am not an abusive lover, unlike you. So I am going to be nice, and out you down, but I would be careful, I like my revenge." He says, dropping me down, and I smile up at him. He wishes he could get revenge on me.

"You wish." I say, standing up out of the water, so only my lover half is in the water, and Jace smiles.

"You know, if you wanted your chest to stay covered, you might have wanted to wear a darker color shirt then white over your black bathing suit," he says and I blush. I cross my arms over my chest, and sink back down in the water really slow.

"It's not covering much." Isabelle says as she emerges from behind Jace with Simon. I sigh and pull the shirt off.

"Ok, I'm done, that was my only goal for the night. Goodnight, I am heading up to bed, Simon, you coming?" Isabelle says, and the two of them make their way inside.

"Happy?" I ask him and he smiles.

"You look good." He says, grabbing me by my hips and throwing me over his shoulder.

"We'll be back!" He yells to Magnus and Alec and he runs out of the pool.

"Am I really that light?" I ask Jace and he nods.

"Where are we going?" I ask him and he just laughs.

"Babe, do you still not trust me?" Jace asks faking hurt.

"Nope," I say popping the "p".

"We are going to the beach." He says and I groan. I don't really want to go to the ocean right now.

"Noooooo," I moan.

"Yessssss," he says back, and he sits down on the sand, putting me down next to him.

"You're an ass." I say and he laughs.

"But I'm your ass." He says and I turn to him, with a confused look on my face.

"Never mind, ignore that." He says and I laugh. I throw my arms around his neck and I burry my face into his chest.

"Your cute." He says and I laugh.

"You've said it enough for me to know that by now." I say and Jace laughs.

"So why did you take me down here?" I ask Jace and he smiles.

"They have the prettiest sunsets down here, that's why so many people are here." He says and I smile up at him.

I lay against his chest and we sit in a comfortable silence. After an hour or so I think I fall asleep, and I wake up in my hotel room. Jace is asleep next to me face down and I reach over and grab his hand. I am wearing a huge t-shirt, but my bathing suit is still on. I breathe a small sigh of relief and check the clock. It is still really early in the morning so I tuck my face into my pillow.

(TIME SKIP)  
"Come on y'all! Get your asses up!" I hear someone yell as they come sprinting into my room. I groan and throw a pillow into open space, hoping that I hit someone. I get a pillow slammed back on me, and I growl.

"Seriously?" I ask and I hear someone laugh.

"Jace maybe you should protect your girlfriend." Jordan says and I feel an arm circle around me.

"Get out." I groan, and I pull the blanket over my head.

"Come on guys, we have to go." Maia says and I perk up a little.

"Go where?" I ask and I hear another pair of footsteps walk into the room.

"Breakfast." Alec says and I shoot up.

"Yum, ok, I'm in. Jace get up." I say and Jace groans next to me.

"Fine." He says and he rolls out of bed and on to the floor. I laugh and stand up.

"We will meet you down stairs." I say and the three walk out of the room.

"We aren't really going down right now, are we?" Jace asks and I laugh.

"Yes, because I am very hungry. Now get up." I say and Jace gives me a sly smile.

"What if I could change your mind?" Jace says and I cork an eyebrow.

"I'm intrigued." I say and Jace stands up. He walks over to me like a man on a mission. He crashes his lips to mine and I get pushed against the wall. This is not what I meant, but I let it happen. He bites my lip, and I yelp. It didn't hurt, it just scared me. He pulls back, looking at me worried, but I crash my lips back against his.

"Ok, not that this isn't fun, but I am REALLY hungry." I say, falling away from Jace, and sliding a pair of shorts on over my bathing suit bottoms.

"You're no fun." Jace says and I laugh.

"Consider this part one of my revenge on you." I say and Jace corks his eyebrows at me.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one getting revenge on you?" Jace asks and I laugh. I guess Jace takes that as a yes, because he runs at me. I take off running out of the room and down the stairs. I know that Jace is following behind me because I can hear him breathing and laughing. I would say footsteps, but Jace runs completely silent and light on his feet.

"Clary, there is no point in running." Jace says, and all of my memories come flashing back. My dad's mental abuse, getting kidnapped, my brother, my mother, and I collapse against the wall.

"Whoa." Jace says and he slows up in front of me.

"Clare, talk to me." Jace says but my mouth goes dry.

"Ok, ok, hold on. Let me tell Iz that we are skipping breakfast." Jace says and I nod numbly.

 **JACE'S POV**

I send a quick text, and scoop Clary up in my arms. I don't really know what happened. Maybe I did or said something, but I'm not sure. Maybe I caused some memories to come back, but I don't care what caused it. All I care about right now is making her feel better.

"Is everything alright?" A hotel worker asks and I smile to him.

"Yeah, my girlfriend fell asleep in my room, so I was bringing her back to hers." I say and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Would you like some assistances?" He asks and I nod.

"Might as well, she is up a floor, so that would be helpful." I say and I lead him to "Clary's" room. He opens the door, and I set Clary down. I thank him and we both leave the room. I wait a couple seconds before walking back in. I could imagine how it would look if you saw a strange boy carrying a girl that looked unconscious.

"Clare-Bear, its just Jace." I mumble as I brush a strand of loose hair back. She starts to toss and turn and her eyes shoot open as she gasps. She punches me hard in the chest. I fall backwards and I land hard on the ground.

"Shit, oh God, I'm so sorry. Jace…" Clary says, pushing her self onto the ground next to me.

"No, no, I'm fine, but are you? Clary, you just shut down on me." I say, tracing a hand on her neck.

"You said something when I was running down the stairs, and it sounded like something that happened to me when I was kidnapped. I don't really know, all the memories, they just came flooding back. My brain just went numb." She says and I pull her into my arms.

"Babe, relax." I say and I hear her stifled cries against my chest. I kiss her head and rock her back and forth in my chest.

"Jace!" Someone yells at the door, and it sounds like Alec.

"Not now!" I yell back and nobody says anything else back. I sigh and stand up, carrying her to the bed. I lay down with her still wrapped around my body.

"Let it go." I say and her cries become sobs and I rock her back and forth. If all of this still affects Clary, two years after it happens, this is going to be a tough road ahead of us.

 **Please, five reviews.**


	26. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, I'm back again! I have been really trying to stay on top of things so here is my next chapter. Give me five reviews and I give you the next chapter!**

 **Wako Fact: my lucky number is 42**

 **JACE'S POV**

"Jace, are you in there?" Alec asks and I run over to the door. Clary is now in the bathroom. I had her go take a shower to see if she could try and calm down. I walk over to the door and answer it. Alec comes pushing in and he shoves me down on a chair.

"What happened? Where have you been? And why haven't you answered your phone?" Alec say and I groan.

"Clary had another panic attack so I brought her back to the room so she could relax. She passed out Alec." I say and he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Maia and Jordan had to rent a car home, they needed to get back for some reason so now it is just us. We leave tomorrow." Alec says and I nod.

"She is getting better Jace," Alec says and I sigh.

"I know, I haven't talked to anyone about this but this is the second panic attack she had this trip. They day that we arrived really late, she was afraid to sleep in the same bed as me." I say and he pulls me into a hug.

"She's afraid of me Alec." I mumble and he lets go of me. He pulls back and stares me dead in the eye.

"She is afraid of men in general I think. You can't take it personal, it is going to take time Jace, but you guys will make it, I promise." He says and without another word, he walks out of the room. I sit down on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. I feel one side of the bed dip down and I turn my body to see that Clary has climbed into be next to me.

"You know you don't need to be with me right now, if you wanted to, you could go get breakfast." She says and I put my arm around her.

"It makes everything ok just for me to be able to lay in bed next to you and just talk and relax." I say and she smiles.

"What did Alec want?" She asks and I shrug.

"To make sure everything is ok. Maia and Jordan had to leave, they rented a car so we are leaving tomorrow just the six of us." I say and she nods.

"I'm sorry. For all of this." She says and I kiss her forehead.

"Don't be. You can't blame yourself for any of this." I say and she sighs.

"But I feel bad for dragging you along through my problems." Clary mumbles, and I sit up, pulling her up with me.

"Clary. Like it or not, we are dating now, and that means your shit becomes my shit and my shit becomes your shit. No matter how hard it is, we will always be there for each other." I say and she sighs. She throws her arms around my neck and rest my head on top of hers.

"Since when did I become so weak?" Clary asks me, maybe as a rhetorical question, but I don't care. I flip her over so she is laying down on the bed and I sit down next to her.

"You are not weak." I say and she shoves me away from her.

"Strong people don't cry." She says and I sigh.

"Who do you cry for?" I ask her and she pauses for a second.

"My mom. My brother for having to grow up with my dad. In private, except in from of you, you see me cry all the time." She says and I start playing with her hair.

"Strong people cry for those who don't have a voice, weak ones pity themselfs, you don't pity yourself, you have PTSD." I say and she nods slowly. She sits up and stands of the bed.

"This is one of the many reasons why I love you." She says and I smile at her.

"When we talked to the doctor, he said passing out when startled is one of the larger symptoms of PTSD right?" I ask Clary and she nods.

"I think so."

"Good,"

"Jace?" I turn to look at her.

"Can we go get food?" She asks and I laugh. This time we choose to take the elevator.

"Clary?" I ask her and she turns to look at me.

"Yes?" She says back and I snicker.

"Why are you wearing my hat?" I ask her, flipping my baseball hat is facing the other way.

"Because I didn't brush my hair." She says and I laugh. She flips it back fowards as we walk to grab a few things to eat.

"Guys! Let's go!" Simon says as he along with everyone come down into the lobby.

"Where?" I ask them and they smile.

"Movies," he says and I laugh.

 **CLARY'S POV**

Together we walk out to Alec's car and we all pile in. Alec and Magnus are in the front, Simon and Iz are in the middle and Jace and I are in the back. We pull out of the parking lot and on to the highway, and everything that happens next moved all to quickly.

Alec slams on the brakes, I slam into the seat in front of me, the back of our car gets clipped and we spin off the rode. Another car slams into our side and we roll over a couple times. I feel Jace latch his arms around me, pulling against his chest. The SUV slams into a tree and I finally scream.

"Is everyone ok?!" I yell and I hear everyone mumble something.

"Run." I say, and I start slamming on the side of the car.

"Guys we need to move!" I yell, and I watch as a Simon and Izzy fall out of the car. Jace use his feet to slam the truck open and he helps me climb out. I stumble around a few steps and make my way to Magnus' door and help him out. Alec climbs over and fast when I see a couple of men start to make their way.

"RUN!" I yell and I don't look back. I start sprinting forward. I crash through the trees and make my way into the dense woods. I hear footsteps behind me, and I am assuming it is my friends. My lungs burn and my legs are on fire, but I keep pushing foward.

"Clary stop," Jace says but I continue to move forward.

"Clary, what the hell was that?" Isabelle asks and I sit down on the ground.

"I think those are partners with the men that kidnapped me. You don't get hit three times at once or cut off like that on the highway." I say and Alec corks his eyebrows."I thought they caught them." Alec says and Jace narrows his eyes at me. He doesn't know either...

"They never caught my dad and they couldn't press any chargers on my brother." I mumble and Alec sighs

"So what's the plan?" Alec asks me and I sigh.

"Logical, go to the cops," I say but Isabelle smirks.

"But we don't do logical. What's the dilemma?" Iz asks and I pause.

Knowing my dad, he would have a back up plan. He probably has the cops paid off, and he will probably have his goons coming after us, so..." I say and Jace smiles.

"We fight." I say and Simon clears his through.

"You, Jace and Alec can fight, and I know Iz took self defense classes, but I can fight, what about Magnus and me? The only thing I'm good at is with computers." He says and I smile.

"That's perfect. Magnus." I say smirking at him and he winks.

"Get me to a store, and I can make anything blow up." He says and I smile.

"Let's move." I say.

 **This is what happens when someone asks for more action. Five reviews=next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, so I have some amazing news! I actually got reviews this time, and a lot of them! Ok, so six reviews equals next chapter.  
Wako fact: I just got a new horse names Esse**

 **CLARY'S POV  
** "Hotel? Why?" Simon asks and I nod.

"Thats the first place they will look." I say as we walk up to the hotel. We just stopped at the store and according to Magnus, he has everything he needs. I prop a chair in front of the door and turn to Jace. I grab him by the hand and pull him into the bathroom.

"This is my fight." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"They just made it out fight." He says and I shove him in to the wall.

"Jace you guys should just go." I hiss and he sighs. He grabs my hands and flips me around so I am pinned against the wall.

"No. Way. In. Hell." He says and I sigh.

"We can't bring this home." I say and he nods.

"I agree, but you can think that we would leave you." He says and I nod.

"Hey Clary! I got into the cameras!" Simon yells and I smile.

"Show time." I say to Jace and he smirks. I push up on my toes and give Jace a quick kiss. I pull back and walk out of the bathroom.

"They're here." Simon whispers and Alec leans over his shoulder.

"There is a total of five, but they probably have more outside. Two are blocking the stairways, and one is blocking the elevator, that means that there with be at least two coming at us. Magnus and Simon, hang back." Alec says and we start to spread out. Alec and I take one side as Jace and Isabelle takes the other. Simon and Magnus ducks behind a bed and I see Magnus pull up a small smoke bomb.

The door gets kicked open and the room fills up with smoke. The fire detectors go off and water rains down on us. I elbow someone in the face and Alec pushes me down. He punches someone over my head. I see a figure fall in front of me and I watch Jace put another on in a head lock and he drops like a rock. I scribble down a quick note and yank Simon and Magnus on their feet.

We form a group around them and make our way to the stairs.

"Expect conflict," I say as we jog down the stair way. I push the door open and I get punched in the neck. I choke a couple times and Simon pulls me up. I punch the guy square in the nose and push past him. We sprint through the lobby and run down the street.

"We need to find a taxi," I yell and we duck into an ally way. I tell everyone to stay still and quiet while I hunt for a taxi. A taxi pulls over and we all run over to it.

"You can't all fit." the taxi driver says but we all climb in anyway. I'm on Jace's lap but I also falling into Simons. Jace laughs and the taxi driver turns around to face us.

"What have the six of you gotten in to?" He asks and I cough.

"You know how kids our age are these days, we were playing football." I say and the man snorts.

"In an alleyway?"

"Yeah, street football. Where else would you play, other then an alleyway?" I ask.

"Ok, well, where am I taking you guys, and how are you paying?" He asks and I look up at Jace.

"Uh, 79 and West subways." He says and I am seriously confused. There is only four places that 79 and west subway will take us, and that is up towards Maine, NYPD main office, NYC, and back towards The Shore. So i really don't know where the hell Jace thinks he's taking us.

"Oh! And cash." I say and he nods. I lean against Jace's chest, and he kisses my forehead. We ride for about another thirty minutes, before we pull up to the subway station. We thank the driver, pay him, and hop out. I flip my hood up and lean so I am facing the floor. It's not like I've never been on the fun before, but i have never been on the run with other people.

"Clary? Are you ok?" Isabelle asks us as we duck into the subway.

"Just thinking about what I have gotten all of you into." I mumble and she smiles.

"You didn't force us to do this, we are in this with you weather you like it or not." She says, and Jace waves for us to follow him. I jog a little and attempt to catch up to his long strides. He stops and smirks at me.

"Where do you think you are taking us?" I ask him and he sighs.

"I heard about this place, you know, when you went missing and all. There is a place where people like us meet, where we get help." He says and I cork my eyebrows.

"Help?" I ask him and he smiles.

"You know, track them down, get cars, money, advice, and it's all ran by a bunch of teenagers." He says, and I will admit, i am a little weary.

"Is it all legal?" I ask him and he pauses for a quick second, making my worry grow.

"As far as I know, but we really need to find out some more information." Jace says and we reach the ticket booths.

"Do we have cash?" I ask as we see the "cash only," signs and everyone shakes their heads.

"Shit, ok, I know what to do, hold on." I say, and I scope out the area.

"Ok, follow me, and don't do anything stupid." I say, and I flip my hood down.

"Give me your sunglasses," I say to Alec and he hands them to me. I throw them passed the security guard and he turns his head to face them. I yell and hop over the subway gates.

"Stop!" The guard yells, and i check behind me. Everyone is still running behind me, but we are getting chased by two guards.

"Shit, Jace!" I yell, and he should know what I'm asking.

"7B!" He yells and I wheel around. I weave in and out of people and launch myself forward. I yell at everyone to hop on to the subway, and i launch myself on last. I land hard on my feet, and the very empty train car echoes.

"Clary? Where the hell did you learn how to do that?' Jace asks me and I sigh.

"When I would get pissed off when I was younger, I would sneak out of the house and ride around the train all night. I didn't have a lot of money, I came up with other ways to get by." I say and I sit down on the chair.

"If I remember correctly we ride for about two hours, so relax." Jace says, sinking down onto chairs.

Ok guys, thats all I got for now. Sorry for the shorter update. Please, six reviews.


	28. Chapter 30

**Hey all, I would firstly like to apologize. I have been at the softball world series and before that I was in Australia. I have been trying to type, but I didn't have my computer or my Bluetooth keyboard. Also, thank you so much for the reviews, I did reach my mark, so please, five reviews. I promise I will try to get another chapter up by the end of the week.**

 **Wako Fact: I'm a cross-country jumper**

 **CLARY'S POV**

The subway slows up at yet another stop, and once again, Jace tells not to leave our seats. I groan and punch his shoulder lightly.

"Are you sure you know where we are going Jace, we have been ridding on here for a while." I mumble and he sighs.

"Yes, I would have had us just brake the law if I wasn't positive. We are getting off at the next stop, so shut up and sit down." Jace says back and I lean against my seat.'

"Jace, just out of curiosity, how did you find out about this place?" Alec asks him and I whip around to face him, because he still hasn't given me a straight answer.

"I know some people." He says simply and I slap the back of his head.

"Why the hell do you have to be so God damn vague?" I grow at him, and Magnus raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, but I'm tired of the lies." I mumble and Jace sighs. The subway car pulls to a stop.

"This is our stop, Simon and Magnus, stay in the middle, we are walking down a dark subway area." Jace says, and we walk off the train.

"How far is it?" I ask and Jace just shrugs. I am really getting sick of all of this, all of the lack of honestly. He may be thinking he's protecting me, or maybe one of his friends, but its not working. I keep my mouth shut for now, but for the sake of us, Jace needs to watch himself.

We walk for about ten minutes before Jace smiles. He pulls out his phone and turns on his flashlight, before putting one finger to his lips.

"WILL!" He yells, and a group of kids come out of the dark. I narrow my eyes to see better, and I see a boy that looks like a cross between Alec and Jace, and Luke?

"Why is Luke here, I thought it was ran by all kids," I mumble and Magnus takes a step forward.

"Why is Will here?" He asks and I raise my hand.

"Who the hell is Will, I am so confused." I say and Jace chuckles at me. He pulls whoever Will is into a hug. I walk over to Luke and shove his shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him and he smirks.

"Don't make me beat it out of you, you know I can," I say and he sighs.

"Jace texted me, said you guys needed help. I run this place here, but I know that you guys would trust kids more then you trust adults, and it just so happens that I know Jace's cousin so he's here too." Luke says and I groan. I walk away from him, and make my way back towards Jace.

"Who are you?" I ask stepping between "Will," and Jace.

"Who are you?" He says back to me, and I narrow my eyes.

"Will," Jace warns, and I stand up a little straighter.

"Will Herondale, and you might be?" Will says and I sigh.

"That tells me shit, how do you know Jace?" I ask, and Will smirks.

"How do you?" He shoots back.

"He's my cousin Clary, what did Luke have to say?" Jace asks and shrug.

"That's not important. I see that you two are related, you two are both asses." I mumble the last part, as I walk over to Alec, grabbing Jace by the back of his shirt.

"Sorry to break up this little family reunion, but we have work to do." I say as we meet up with everyone else.

"We need to split up, meet back here in an hour? We should all still have our phones." Alec asks and I nod. Jace and I end up going back to Will.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" Will says to me, and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Help us out sugarplum." I say back and Jace snorts behind me at my absurd kindness.

"I think we should go talk to Tessa. She is a computer wiz, so I'm sure she could find you guys some information." Will says and I nod.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"You let them go!" He roars, slamming the note down on the table.

"You got played by a bunch of children!" He yells again, punching a hole in the hotel wall.

"You didn't tell us they could fight." One of his goons says, tenderly poking his fresh black eye.

"You got played." He growls, punching the table. All of his goons take a couple steps back, and he glances down at the note once more. He reads it again silently to himself.

 _Daddy's little girl_

"I want her friends dead, and I want my daughter brought to me, dead or alive." He growls, and his goons run out of the room.

 **JACE'S POV**

"I have a place that you guys can stay if you are willing to share with Tessa and I." Will says and I turn to Clary, who is slightly nodding next to me.

"Sure, thank you, come with us, we need to grab everyone else." I say as we start to head back towards our meeting spot

 **(TIME SKIP)**

We walk into the room and I smile. There are two sets of bunk beds, and I glance over at Clary, who is chewing on her bottom lip.

"We had our friend drop off some clothes for you guys, Jace, we have most of your stuff because you have left things at my house, so Tessa and I can step out, and you guys can talk." Will grabs Tessa by the hand and they walk out of the room.

"Clary and Jace, go change first in the bathroom, Simon and Iz, you can change out here, we can change in the closet." Magnus says and I nod.

I follow behind Clary as we walk into the restroom. I scoop up some clothes on my way, and toss a long shirt and shorts to Clary. I step behind the curtains and change, before asking Clary if she is finished.

"Yeah, but Jace, we need to talk." She says and I step out of the curtain.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask, sitting down on a side stool.

"Why are you keeping things from us, from me?" She asks me, staring at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, because the only thing I could remember was the thing about Will.

"That fact that you didn't tell us that Will was your cousin, or that you knew Luke was going to be there." Bingo.

"I felt like I was not only protecting them, but I was protecting you and Alec, and everyone else." I say and she corks her eyebrows.

"What di you mean protecting us?" She asks and I sigh. I really didn't want to get into this conversation.

"I was going to tell you before we had the run in with the cop in the subway station, but then when we got into trouble, I stopped myself. I though that what if I get caught, but not by cops, by Valentine. I felt that if we got caught then you wouldn't have anything to tell him, and I would have everything. I would rather something happen to me, then it happen to the rest of you." I say, and she shakes her head.

"No."

"What?" I ask her, and she crashes her lips into mine. I fall backwards, but catch myself with my hand.

"Shut up." She says and I sigh.

"Clary…" I say but she puts a hand over my mouth.

"I don't want you to say anything like that again. Our lives are not more important that yours, and I swear Jonathan Christopher Wayland, I will… I will… damn, give me some time to think and as soon as it comes to me, I will make it happen to you." She says and I let a small chuckle escape my lips.

"Jace, come on, they are going to think we are doing something." Clary mumbles banging on the wall.

"Are you guys decent?" She yells, and I hear a chorus of yeses. She pushes out of the bathroom. I follow close behind her, keeping a hand on her lower back.

"What took you two so long?" Isabelle asks smirking.

"I thought you guys were going to call us out but nobody did so…" Clary covers. I smile and I drag her down on to a bottom bunk with me.

"I think we need to talk," Alec says and we all turn to him.

 **ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT, FIVE REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	29. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, so I am currently at four reviews, so one more and I will post my chapter. So I don't really have much to say, but please, five reviews before the next chapter is posted. Special thanks to MarMar911 for all the help she gives me. I would really still appreciate a Beta, so please, let me know if you are one, or you have one. Oh and because I am stupid, I am writing a Hunger Games Fanfiction, and my reasoning is above… I am stupid. No, I'm kidding, that's not the real reason, read my Bio, and you will find out more…**

 **WAKO FACT: I got my third horse yesterday; his name is Dawson**

 **CLARY'S POV**

"About?" I ask Alec, and he sighs.

"What is our plan, because I really don't feel like running all over the country. If I am risking my life, I want to do it with a plan." Alec says and I perk up a little

"Trust me, I get what your saying. What do you want to do about it?" I ask him, and Alec pauses for a second, maybe to see if anybody else has anything to say.

"In order to kill a snake, you have to cut off the head…" Simon says and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You want to go after Valentine?" I ask them, and they nod.

"Well then, why not?" I say and Alec smirks at me.

"Can we come in now?" Will yells from the outside of the door, and I chuckle. I completely forgot about them.

"Sure!" Jace yells back. Tessa and Will walk back into the room, and plop down on the floor in front of us.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Tessa asks wearily. I don't really trust her, I don't know why, but I don't. I just get a strange vibe, or feeling from her.

"We want to go after Valentine, where would be the best place to get information from?" Magnus asks and Will paused.

"We could go catch one of his men, and get information out of them." Tessa says and I pause.

"But we would have to find one. We don't want to run all over the city, that would expose us, is there anything else that you could think of?" I ask, and the red lights on the wall start flashing.

"Shit. Stay here, Tessa, stay with them." Will says, running out of the room. I turn to Tessa, who starts ushering us into the bathroom.

"Don't make any noise, I need to find out what the hell is going on," Tessa says, running out of the door, and I hear a click. I run over to the door, and attempt to open it up, before recognizing that she locked us in.

"What them hell!" I say, kicking the door, and whirling around and glaring at Jace.

"What the hell did you get us into?" I say, glaring at Jace.

"Don't blame this on me. I don't know what is happening." Jace says and I plop down on the floor. I hear bangs and screams at the doors and in the hallways.

"Shit, I got this guys." I mumble standing up, and the bathroom door swings open, and I launch myself forward. I tackle whoever just walked into the bathroom to the ground and he groans.

"Well this is a compromising position." Will mumbles and I slap him across the face.

"Uh, ow." He says and I roll my eyes. I push off him and walk back to Jace.

"Why did Tessa lock us in here?" Jace asks him and he sighs.

"It was Valentines men, they found the camp, and they are coming after you guys. We thought that if we hid you then they would leave, and you could follow them, if you really need information. They could probably take you straight to Valentine." Will says and I glare at him.

"Do you have a problem with us?" Tessa asks, walking into the bathroom, behind Will.

"Actually, I do." I say, glaring at both of them.

"Please, I would love to hear what it is." She says and I smirk over at Jace.

"I quite frankly don't trust you." I say, and Tessa straightens up a little.

"Tessa," "Clary," the cousins warn us at once, and I cross my arms over my chest.

"I would remember who's helping who." Tessa says, walking out of the rest room and back into the main room, with the cluster of bunk beds.

"I would get some rest, we will wake you up if we hear anything." Will says and I nod. Jace and I hop into a bottom bunk; Jace puts his mouth next to my ear. I watch as Alec and Magnus get into bed, along with Isabelle and Simon. I watch as Tessa and Will sit against the wall; I assume they are taking watch.

"We aren't staying the night are we?" Jace asks and I nod against him.

"Yep," I mumble and he kisses my cheek.

"Are we good?" He asks me and I nod.

"Always, sometimes we will fight, but we will be ok." I mumble, tucking my face against his chest.

"Love you," I mumble.

"Love you too," he says and I look over his shoulder.

"Jace?" I ask him.

"Huh?"

"Does Will have long hair?" I ask, and Jace shakes his head.

"Is Tessa really tall?" I ask, and Jace sits up a little.

"What are you talking about?"

"There is someone in our room." I whisper and Jace sinks back down.

"Are you sure?"

"Crouch a little, let me see." I mumble and the figure has moved.

"They aren't there anymore." I say, struggling to keep my voice calm.

"Look around the room." Jace says and I scan my eyes around, and sadly, I don't see anything. I glance over by the bathroom, and I swear I see a shadow dart across the room. I grab in to Jace's bicep, and push myself up.

"Clary?" Jace whispers.

"Relax, I'll make noise if I need help." I mumble, and I walk towards the bathroom. I glance inside the restroom, and before I can turn around, and I feel a wrinkly hand cover my mouth. I stomp on the things foot and slam them back against the wall. The light switch slams on, and Jace pops up. He pushes the person off of me and I look at the…man? He has a mask on that makes him look like a witch and he has long hair. Everyone has woken up due to the commotion, and the witch man starts to cackle.

He drops something and the room fills up with smoke. I cover my mouth and race into the hallway, to see that witch man is nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell?" I yell, walking into the room, and Will looms at me like I am insane.

"How the hell did you see that?" He asks and I shrug.

"At first I thought it was you, but then I saw the hair, and Tessa isn't tall, and the rest of us were in bed, so it had to be someone random." I say, and Will nods.

"Alright, everyone, just go back to bed." Will mumbles, climbing into a bunk, and I turn to Jace.

"He may still be in the building, maybe we should stay." He whispers as he shuts the door. I sigh and nod, I really do hate when he's right. I kick the door shut and walk over to the bunk bed.

"I swear to God, if I see anymore figures, someone is going to get hurt." Isabelle says, plopping down on her bed. I roll over to face the wall, and I almost start praying that nothing else goes wrong. But of course, since it involves me, something else has to.

 **Hey, special thanks to my boyfriend; he helped my write that last part. I can't give him real thanks because he doesn't have a fanfic! Ok, so please, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, so please, I really don't know what I'm doing wrong, so please, tell me.**


	30. Chapter 31 part 2

**Hey guys, so I'm back, and I'm still not getting reviews. So, please, let me know what I am doing wrong. I have been getting some up until these last couple chapters, and I am a little confused. Any how, here we go, please, I will update as soon as I get four reviews. Now, it's time for another reminder disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN SHIT**

I wake up to the door shutting, and I look up to see Will walking in with food. I shake Jace a little and he shoots up.

"Damn. Relax," I say, putting a hand against his chest, and I see Will look over to us.

"Morning Sunshine, Jace." He says and I roll my eyes. I stand up, hoisting Jace to his feet and walk over to Will.

"So do you exactly have a plan yet?" He asks and I shrug. We had one, but that went to hell last night.

"We were planning on leaving last night, but after our visiter, we changed our minds. So, sadly, we are stuck here with you guys today," I say, and Will frowns.

"But, I'm enjoying your company." Will says, frowning. I glance up at Jace, who seems a little bit ticked, and glare back at Will.

"Stay in your lane." I say, and Will takes a step closer to me.

"I'm not a safe driver." He says, running a strand of my hair through his fingers, and Jace shoves his hand against Wills shoulder, and he stumbles back a step.

"Thats enough." Jace says, and I take a step backwards so I am inline with him.

"If your not a safe driver, then I'm a cop." I say, plucking an apple out of his bag of room, and sitting down on one of the beds. Jace walks over to me, and plops down next to me. I never really realized how quiet he walks, it's actually a little scary. I turn to him and pat his cheeks.

"Aw, is Jacey Poo jealous?" I ask him, and he nods a little.

"We share blood, he's flirty and a player, like me, and you fell for me, so, don't you think that you could fall for him?" Jace whispers so only I can hear and I roll my eyes at him.

"I didn't fall in love with you because you are flirty and a player, I'm not that dense, and Will is just plain annoying," I whisper back and Jace smirks at me.

"I'm annoying too, you say it all the time." He jokes and I pinch his arm.

"Your annoying in a cute way." I say, and I try to keep a straight face, but i just end up laughing.

Now, many of you may be like, how are they laughing and smiling when they are running for they're life. Well let me explain, I have my ways of copping with things, just like everyone else. My way is either shutting everyone out, or making light of the situation, and shutting everyone out right now doesn't seem like an option right now. I'd rather laugh then cry, and I need to stay alert right now for Jace, for Isabelle, for Magnus, for everyones sake.

One by one over the course of the next hour or so, everyone wakes up. We all eat something and I watch as Tessa, tries and fails to quietly leave the room. I get Jace' attention and he watches her leave as well, but we both decide to keep quiet.

"So, what's the plan?" Alec asks me and I sigh.

"What do you guys think is the best thing to do, I know we want Valentine, but what are we willing to risk for it, and what are we willing to do?" I ask and Isabelle speaks up.

"I want him dead, period, and I'll put my life on the line for that. I don't know how you feel about that..." Iz says and I smile a little.

"I was fine until he dragged you guys into it." I say and Alec looks around.

"Where's Tessa?" He asks and I turn to Jace.

"She slipped out about ten minutes ago." Jace says, and Will perks up a little.

"She did what?" He asks, and i turn to him.

"What's the problem?" I ask him and he starts pacing.

"I asked you a question." I say standing up, and he turns to me, annoyance present on his face.

"Clary, sit down, I need to think about what Tessa told me." He says and my temper flares.

"I'm not asking you to tell us, I am telling, because I saw her leave, and she didn't want any of us to know." I snap and he takes a step closer to me, so he is glaring down at me.

"Excuse you?" He says and I standing up a little straighter.

"Did I stutter?" I ask him and he sighs.

"She was thinking about giving you up, saying it's not safe for the camp." He says, and I don't even think.

"We are leaving." I say, and before I finish my sentence, everyone is on their feet. Jace throws a pack over his shoulder, and we start to pound down the hallway.

 **JACE'S POV**

"I knew she couldn't be trusted." Clary mumbles, and I look up. You can hear the pounding of our feet down our hallway, and there is also a pounding above, so a group of people have to be above us, and they may be coming after us.

"Go up, there is a group of people above us, and I am assuming they are coming down. They are on our heels and I'd rather be on they're ass." I say, and as we turn towards the stair well, men come up the stairs

"Shit, turn around!" Clary yells, whipping around and shoves me the other way. I punch the closest man to me, and we take off down the other side of the hallway. We make it to the other stairwell, before Tessa walks forward out of the stairs.

"Guys, stop running," Tessa says and Clary struggles forward.

"Tessa, there is six of us and one of you, we will get past you." She says, and Tessa smirks.

"I'm planning on it." She says and Clary basically throws her aside. We run up the stairwell, and down on the other side. We pound down the stairs, hopping over railings and down towards the subway exit. As we run out we start to hop over a wall down to a back alley. I get stuck on the wall when I hear a click of a gun being loaded.

"Freeze," Valentine's men says, and I put my hands up, before jumping over the wall. Stupid ass. I only get another few feet before I run into Alec, who has his hands up.

"We've been looking all over the city for you guys." Another one of Valentines men says, and he has his group of goons behind him. This time we have nowhere to run. You can feel the air get heavy with defeat.

"Mask em, let move." The man says and I get a black rag thrown over my head, and my hands get tied together. I don't go down easy though, I hit a few people. I get shoved forward and I hit a piece of cool metal.

"Step up." I hear someone says and I push upwards. I assume it's a car, when I hear a few slams and I feel the car start moving.

"Shit." Clary mumble and I lean onto the person next to me.

"Who is it?" I ask in a whisper and I feel them shift a little.

"Simon." He whispers back and I almost groan.

"I am going to lean down, used your hands and feel around so you can pull my mask off." I whisper and I lean down. I feel Simon reach around and he finds the top of the head. He yanks it upwards and I shake it off. I take a second to look around, and we are in fact in a car. We are all in the back of a large car nobody is speaking. I pull Simon's off, and we untie our hands.

"Start undoing everyone else's." I mumble and he nods. We get through everyone quickly because as soon as one person gets untied they help us and Clary looks at me.

"We wanted to find Valentine, this may be our best option." She says and I nod at her.

"We need to fight as soon as we can, as soon as that door opens this means war, and we need to get our hands on some weapons, guns, knives, grandees, anything we can, and we need to head straight for Valentine, I want this to end." Alec says and I nod. We ride in the back of the car, tension high, until the door open. One guard stands there, surprised and nervous, when he sees us all on our feet. We tie his hands together and stick a gag in his mouth. Before we walk away I turn to look at him.

"Where is Valentine?" I ask him, and he smirks at me. Clary slaps him across the face before I get a chance to.

"Where is Valentine." I ask again, glancing at Clary again.

"He has an office in the top floor, he's alway there." The guard says and I turn to Clary.

"You, Alec, and Simon take the east, Isabelle, Magnus and I will take the West." I say, and we split. I notice a couple bystanders start to look at us and pull out their phones, and it makes me a little nervous. It is the middle of the day in the middle of town, everyone is everywhere, and they see everything. I have a feeling that Valentine may not be the only person we may be seeing today, and those other people names is police officers. I take down a first guard as we enter the doorway to the stairwell, and we take his two pistoles. I hand Isabelle on, and Magnus goes between to two of us. We make our way up the stairwell without getting in anymore trouble, and it makes me nervous. Why wouldn't Valentine want to stop us before we get to him.

"Somethings off," Magnus says and I nod.

"We don't really have a choice, we need to keep moving." I say, and we reach the top floor, and there is a long hallway, like really long, and at the end of it, two double doors, and I hear yelling. We take off running and burst through the double doors, and I stop dead in my tracks.


	31. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, so I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I have not had access to my computer in a week, so I have been writing g this all on my phone. I have also been having some trouble with my horse training and Heath wise so I have been at the barn a lot more then I expected. Anyway, that's not a big deal, so I have been texting this for like a week, so I really hope you like it. Someone wanted to know why I left it on a cliffhanger- and here is my answer. Because I can! I am a bitchy person and I wanted to end the chapter to keep you guys wanting more. I hope it worked, and from the looks of it, it did. Ok, so, thank you so much for reading this. Ok so anyway, six reviews before the next chapter.**

 **wako fact- my friend dropped me in the lake before I started to write this.**

 **Clary's POV**

We pound down the hallway, ignoring anyone and everything around us. I reach the end of the hallway and burst through the double doors. The second I run through the door I hear a laugh and I stop short.

"Ah, Clarissa, so predictable. Nice to see you sweetie." Valentine says and I smile at him as he turns around in his chair. Before I have a chance to say anything, he pulls out his pistol, and he aims it directly at Alec and Simon.

"Clarissa, come here, boys, walk against the wall." Valentine says and I walk over to him, he isn't going to shoot my friends.

"Now, why don't you tell me where your brother is," he says, putting his gun to my chest. I gulp and look up at him through my eyelashes. I know how to play innocent.

"He hasn't been home." I say and he frowns at me.

"Now it's not nice to yell at your father." He says and I swipe down at his wrist. I knew him in the gut, pull the gun out of his hand, and hit him in the neck. I load the gun and point it directly at his head.

"Get on your knees." I say, and Alec steps foward.

"Clary-" he starts and I turn to glare him quickly befor turning my attention to the back of Valentines head.

"Alec, back the hell up!" I yell, and I hear the double doors open again. I hear a couple of footsteps before the room falls silent.

"Clary, stop." I hear Jace say, and I click a bullet into the chamber.

"Go ahead Clarissa, show them how similar to me you are." Valentine says, letting out an laugh, and I lock my arm, preparing to shoot, when I feel a tear slip down my cheek.

"Clare." Isabelle says and I shoot her a sideways glare.

"Isabelle please." I say, and the doors slam open again.

"Let go of the gun! NYPD!" An officer yells, and I drop the gun, letting it fall to the floor, raising my hands. I get pulled backwards, but not handcuffed. The cops go right passed me and go straight to Valentine. I get shoved around a little before I turn to a older officer.

"What about us?" I ask him, and he turns to me.

"Go home, stop playing cops. If we need you, we know who you are, where you live, and where to find you if we need you. Go eat something, be teenagers." He says, and I cork my eyebrows at him. I am surprised I'm not getting arrested, but I'm not pushing my luck. I walk out of the building and outside, to see my crew getting medically examineBeats d. Jace is standing talking with Alec and his eyes meet mine. He runs towards me, and pulls me into a hug. When I don't wrap my arms him he lets go of me and leans down to face me.

"Clary. Talk." He says and I just push my face into his chest.

"I'm just like him. I was ready to shoot him. I was going to if the officers didn't walk in." I say, and Jace puts one of his hands to my face. Out of reaction I flinch away and Jace frowns at me.

"Valentine is a monster, you are hurting, you were trying to protect us." He says but I just shake my head at him.

"I was trying to end it for once and for all, for me, I'm selfish." I say and a medic walks over to us.

"Sweetie, I need to take a look at you, will you come with me?" The lady says and I follow her to the truck.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling." She says to me and I glare up at her.

"I'm fine," I say and she puts a blood pressure band on my arm. I intake a sharp breath when she touches a tender part of my arm.

"How do you feel." She asks again and I shrug.

"I have a little bit of a head ace, and I'm a little bruised up but I'm fine." I say and she runs a couple more test.

"Ok, now, I would recommend that you head home or somewhere that you can get sown rest. Take some pain medication for your headache, but I think you just need some sleep." She says and I nod. I stand up slowly, and I see Isabelle run over to me. She pulls me into a hug and I wrap my arms around here.

"I'm so happy your ok." I say and she laughs.

"Your one to talk, I knew you would do what ever it takes. I'm so glad to see you." She says and I nod and an officer walks over to us, waving everyone over and I smile to myself when I see everyone is ok, mind some bumps and bruises.

"We have arranged for a couple of squad cars to take you to a hotel, where you have two rooms prepaid. I will have guards posted outside of your room, and tomorrow we will take you home." He says and we nod. We all pile into two cars and Jace puts his arm around me, pulling me against him. We pull up to the hotel and we all walk into the lobby. We get followed up to the rooms by two officers and we all head into one room.

"I don't know about you guys, but I would really feel more safe if we all stayed in one room together." Isabelle says and Simon nods as well.

"Honestly, same." I admit and Jace nods, putting an arm around me.

"Definitely." Magnus says and Alec nods as well.

"Simon and Magnus go over so you can shower. I need to call mom, Isabelle take a shower here." Alec says and Simon and Magnus leave the room. Isabelle ducks into the bathroom, and Alec walks out on to the balcony. I lean on the floor and Jace lays down next to me.

"I love you Clare Bear." He says, kissing my cheek. I tuck my face into his neck, and I roll closer to him.

"I love you too." I mumble and he trails his hand down my back.

"Stop." I say, wiggling away from him. He catches my leg and crawls over next to me. I squeak, and he starts to chuckle. I roll over so I'm facing upwards, and Jace pushes himself so he is balancing over me.

"Hi." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Hi, would you like to get off of me?" I ask him and Alec starts banging on the glass.

I start to laugh and Alec walks inside.

"You guys are gross, Clary call your mom." He says and I nod. He tosses me his phone and I walk out on to the balcony. I dial in my moms number, and she answers with in a ring.

"Mom?" I ask and I hear a sigh.

"Clary, baby how are you, are you hurt, did you find anything, are you in jail. Is Jace ok?" She asks and I laugh at how she is concerned about Jace.

"Mom, we are all fine. Valentine has been arrested. We are under protection, and we are all together, and we are coming back tomorrow." I say and she sighs over the phone.

"The cops caught him?" She asks and I smile.

"Not exactly." I say, smirking slightly.

"Clary Fray, what the hell did you do?" She says, but I can hear the smile on her voice, but the worried tone kind of covers it.

"You see, daddy dearest hit us with a couple cars and chased us into the woods, and I didn't exactly like that, I met Jace's cousin and his bitch of a girlfriend, chased down Valentine and the cops kinda met us there." I say and she laughs.

"We got a call, telling us that we have to all stay together because until Valentine is put in a cell, they want us all on one place, so as soon as all of you get back, you are all staying together in the Lightwoods house. Have you met Simon's mother and sister, they are great." She says and I smile.

"No, Mom, I got to go, I need to go hope on the shower." I say, and we share our goodbyes. I walk inside and see Magnus, Isabelle, and Simon all on the floor.

"Alec and Jace are next door taking turns showering, go take on Biscut." Magnus says and I smile at him. They are all in new clothes and I walk in the bathroom to see a pile of clothing with my name on a piece of paper on top.

I strip down and hop into the shower. I enjoy the warm water, and I scrub my body clean. I see a very noticeable bruise on my collar bone and shoulder. I groan, shut off the shower and pull a towel into the shower. I hear the door open, and hear a couple footsteps into the room.

"Hello?" I ask and I hear a small thump.

"Shit Clary." I hear Jace says and I laugh.

"Shit Clary? Your the one that walked into the bathroom while I was in the shower. Get out!" I say and he chuckles.

"I came to get my clothes. I'm changing." He announced and I groan. After a couple minutes Jace says he's leaving and walks out of the bathroom. I change quickly into the loose NYPD sweats and walk out into the living room. Everybody smiles when they see me and I look at them nervously.

"Those clothes are swallowing you." Isabelle says and I just shrug. The continue to smile at me and finally I throw my hands up.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like I just gave you guys a puppy!" I yell and Magnus tackles me into a hug, surly that means everyone else has to pile on top of each other, and Magnus gives me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"We love you." Magnus says, and I groan.

"Ok, but you guys are crushing every bone in my body." I say and they roll off of me.

"Thank you." Simon says, and I turn to him, confused.

"For what?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Your the one that got us out of this mess. From the very start, when we got blind sided on the highway, you got us out of there, you knew that we had to run. You are the reason that we are all still alive." Simon says and I glance around to see everyone else smiling and nodding.

"But I'm also the reason you are in this mess." I say and Simon shakes his head.

"Valentine is the reason we are in this, not you." He says but I shake my head.

"If I never-" I start but Simon cuts me off.

"Clary Fricken Fray, we will tackle you again." He says and I smile at him. After an hour or so of talking and laughing, we decide to go steal the bedding and pillows from next door.

We lay out a bunch of blankets on the floor and climb in next to each other. Jace grabs a hold of my hand and I drift in a deep sleep for the first time in a while.


	32. Chapter 33

**Hey all, so here's another chapter, I don't have much to say except that I want four reviews before the next chapter. Also, I am back in school, so it is very important for me to focus on school. It is making it a little more difficult for me to keep up with updating.**

 **CLARY'S POV**

I wake up to a soft knock at the door, and I sit up. I am the only one awake so I walk over to the door and open it up slightly. I see a lady in a buisness attire, and she lifts her badge up.

"Hello, my name is Agent Lydia. I work for the FBI, I need to ask you and your friends a few questions." She says and I nod. I let her into the hotel room, and I bang my hand on the wall. Jace shoots ups, waking up Alec who wakes up Magnus, Magnus hits Isabelle, and Isabelle kicks Simon.

"What the hell?" Jace groans and I nod towards Agent Lydia.

"My name is Agent Sandra Lydia, I am with the FBI, and I need to find out your side of the story. So this is how it works, I will take turns talking to each one of you and then you will go to a seperate room so I can make sure that all of you are telling the same story." She says and she nods towards me.

"Ms. Fray, come with me please." She says and I nod.

 **AGENT LYDIA'S POV**

I take the red head girl, Clary, who I know inside out because I had to study every one of them for this job. She's thick skulled, easy to tick, dating Jace Wayland, lives with her mother, and has a lot of daddy issues.

"So you were abducted 2 years ago by people that worked for your father?" I say and Clary nods, I can tell she is shutting me out.

"What made you decide to persue your father?" I ask and she shifts in her seat.

"They blind sided us while we were driving to the movies. We ran, they came for us at our hotel room, and we went to Jace's cousin for help. His cousin's friend sold us out and we decided there to go straight for Valentine, we wanted the baster dead." She says and I jot down notes. We talk for a little while longer, before I have one of the watch dogs take her to a holding room, before they send in Jace Wayland. He's a cocky football player. He lost his parents at young age, his father died a war hero, and his mother kinda lost herself, as I know of, now she is better, but I don't know much about her.

He sits down across from me and I can already tell he doesn't trust me. I cross my arms over my chest and lean forward on my elbows.

"How long have you been dating Ms. Fray?" I ask him.

"Since 10th grade." He says and I nod.

"Now, if I'm correct, you have known the Lightwoods since you were ten?"

"Yes,"

"Are you happy with my your life?"

"Yes." He says and I sigh.

"Jace, I need you to be a little more open with me." I say and Jace leans closer to me, a grim smile on his face.

"And I need you to give me a reason to." He says and I frown at him.

"I just need you to tell me why you decided to go after Valentine." I say and finally he's tarts to talk. As soon as I bring up his mother, he shuts me back out. This goes on like this with all of the kids. Surprisingly Jace wasn't the worst. The boy with black hair, the Lightwood boy- he completely hated me.

By the end of the meeting, everything seems to check out, and I bid them goodbye. Clary glares up at me, and the watch dogs nod at me.

 **CLARY'S POV**

Jace comes into the room and he is definitely pissed about something. He sits down next to me and I roll so I am basically in his lap. He kisses the top of my head and I grab a hold of his hand.

"What's wrong?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Talking to her brought back some nasty memories." He says, and it makes me a little worried. It's out of Jace's character to let things upset him visibly.

"Like?" I ask him and he shifts slightly.

"She started talking about my dad and my mom." He says and I nod slightly. I know about his dad, but he has never said anything to me about his mom. When I don't say anything, Jace continues.

"You know all about my dad, but my mom is a different story. My mom got very depressed when my dad died, I was six. She started to drink and shit, when I was ten, she had enough. She began leave the house a lot. I stayed with the house keeper a lot. She hit me, not a lot, but sometimes." He says and I look up at him, I haven't realized I have been staring at his chest.

He looks disheveled, like he haven't slept in a couple of days, and I put my hand to his face. I kiss his cheek and pull his head into my shoulder. We stay like that for a while, until Magnus walks into the room.

"Well that woman was a tough pill to swallow." Magnus says and we both look over at him. I give him a look that says, 'don't ask' and he nods. After another ten, Isabelle walks in, and then Alec and finally Simon. After a few minutes of us catching up, our protecters, Mr. X and Mr. Y as I like to call them, take us down to a large van. We pile in and Mr. X gets into the passengers seat while Mr. Y gets in the drivers seat. Jace grabs my hand and we begin our ride home. With in fifteen minutes of silence, Isabelle breaks the silence, in the worst way possible.

"Does anybody else feel like we are about to get into a car accident?" She asks and I hear Simon groan.

"Now I am." He says and I punch Isabelle's arm by leaning foward.

"Why did you say that?" I ask her and she starts laughing.

"Because I was thinking it, and I know some of you are." She says and I lean back against the seat. I feel a pinch on my neck and I shoot foward. My neck feels a little wet and I turn around to see Jace directly behind me.

"Did you just bite me?" I ask him and he nods, and small smirk on his face.

"Why?" I ask him sighing.

"Alec and I were talking and you leaned on my face." He says like nothing and I shove him away before leaning back on the seat. Alec gives us a goofy look and I glare at him.

"What Lightwood?" I say and he smirks.

"I can just remember you ranting on and on about how much you hate him back when we were in tenth grade." He says and I roll my eyes. Jace snickers and I slap his chest.

"I can still change my mind. Revert back to old ways." I say and Alec laughs, along with Magnus. Isabelle and Simon are up a few seats talking and Jace leans backwards. The ride takes about six more hours and we pull into Jace's driveway right after the sun has set. We walk through the door, and I see my mom as she sprints towards me. She throws her arms around me and I burry my face in her shoulder.

"Clary, I'm so glad your back." She says, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. Mrs. Lightwood is standing behind me, and i give her a hug as well. Isabelle and Alec are hugging there little brother, Maia and Jordan are standing in the back of the room talking to Magnus, and Jace is talking to his mother. As soon as Mrs. Lightwood and I head our separate ways, Maia and Jordan run over to me, pulling me into a tight group hug.

As soon as everything calms down, Mom grabs me by the hand and pulls me into my bedroom that I have been staying in at Jace's house. She pulls me down on the bed next to her, and she grabs my hand.

"Did the police catch him?" She asks and I smirk slightly.

"Actually we did, the police met us there." She says, and she raises and eyebrow at me.

"Is he in holding, what about Jonathan?" She asks and I nod.

"The police have him in custody, I have no damn clue where Jon is." I say and Mom says.

"Well, we should take what we can get." She says, standing up and walking out of the room. I sigh and follow her out. For some reason, I feel off. Like I may be in a safe place, but I'm really not. I don't know. I'm just getting a weird vibe. I walk out into the kitchen, where Mrs. Wayland is passing food out. I smile besides myself, and sit down next to Max.


	33. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, so I'm back, and I'm really sorry it has taken me so long. I had four essays do, and I had three extra hours that I had to catch up on.** __ **So, I really don't have much to say besides sorry, and I need three reviews before I update the next chapter.**

 **Wako Fact: I just became a beta!**

 **CLARY'S POV**

"You have a bruise here." Max says, pushing my neck and I wince a little.

"Max, don't do that." Alec says and Max looks up at me.

"Where have you guys been, every time the adults started to talk about it, they would kick me out of the room." He says and I smile down at him; I kind of like how innocent is.

"We were on a vacation. We got into a car crash, but we are all ok." I say and Max's eyes widen at me.

"Oh no." He says, and I pat his head.

"We are all ok, don't worry." I say and Max starts to play around with his carrots.

"What did a happen to your neck?" My mom asks and I shrug.

"Did I get punched?" I ask Jace and he nods a little.

"Yeah, I got punched." I say and my mom just rolls her eyes.

"Great job, so proud of you." She says, and for some reason Jace breaks out laughing.

"Something funny?" I ask him and he nods.

"You two are way more a like then you guys let on." Jace says and Isabelle joins in with him. I groan; I put a peace of chicken in my mouth.

"Your eating that chicken very aggressively Clary, everything ok?" Magnus asks me and I throw my napkin at him. I mouth "ass" at him, blocking Max's view, and Isabelle decides that she can make fun of that too.

"Wow, you're going to be such a great mom, hiding your dirty mouth from my nine-year-old brother, so keen." She says and I look down to Max, who is already looking up at me. I look to Iz before rolling my eyes at her.

"I don't want kids, so you don't have to worry about me." I say, before I can stop the words from leaving my mouth.

"Well, I'm going to go back to aggressively eating my chicken, if you have any complaints, comments, or concerns about it, the CCC box is over there." I say, pointing at the trashcan.

We all sit around the table until almost eleven, well everyone except Max, he went to bed a while back. I lean back in my chair before Jace stands up.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna head to bed." He says and my looks to me.

"You should too, Clare." She says, and I cork my eyebrows at her.

"Wait, what?" I ask her, a little confused. Did she just tell me to go sleep with Jace?

"Ok?" I say, standing up and following Jace.

"You ok?" Jace says pushing his door open. His room still bothers me how clean his room is, and mostly how plain it is. Plain white everything, and one blue wall. He sits down at the end of his bed, and pats the spot next to him. I shuffle over to him and plop down next to him. He throws his arm around me, and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asks me, and I shrug.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what time of game Valentine is playing." I say and Jace looks down at me.

"What do you mean, he got caught, done and done." He says and I snicker.

"You don't get it. Valentine has gone years without even being on the police radar, and all of a sudden a bunch of teenagers catch him, and then the cops. He doesn't work like that. I want to know why he got caught and why now." I say and Jace puts his arms around me.

"Clary put it to rest. We are ok. He isn't going to brake out of prison." He says and I sigh.

"Ok." I say, and Jace pulls me down next to him. I stiffen up as soon as I lay down, and Jace pulls his hands off me.

"It's ok." I say, I want to get conferrable with him, he deserves it. He kisses my head and I roll so my face is in his chest.

"Goodnight." I say, and Jace rubs his hand over my back. I don't even care that I am still in the cop clothes.

"Night, love you." He says and I grab one of his hands.

"Love you too." I mumble back and it takes me all of five minutes to fall asleep.

I wake up to whispers, and I sit up slowly to see a few shadows sitting around. I instantly get nervous, and shoot up.

"Hey, it's just us." I hear a voice that sounds like someone Simon say and I sink down a little.

"Who all's in here?" I ask, my voice comes out a little groggy.

"Basically everyone but Magnus and Maia." Jace says, and someone makes their way towards the bed. I slide basically off the bed, and flip the lights on.

"What the hell Clary?" Isabelle asks, covering her eyes.

"You scared me, I couldn't tell what was happening. Sorry." I say, flipping the lights back off. I slide down the wall, and I lay against the wall.

"So, why are we awake?" I ask, and I feel a body slide down next to me.

"Nobody could sleep, and I was up, so they came in here, sorry we woke you." Jace whispers in my ear, and I jump a little. I slap his chest and sigh.

"You just scared the shit out of me." I say

"Ok, so what are we talking about?" I ask, and it is silent for a few scary moments.

"What we want to do." Isabelle says and I glance around.

"I mean, do we want to testify?" She clarifies and I gulp.

"We don't have a problem with it, it is you that we are worried about." Jordan says and I roll my eyes, even though I doubt they could see me.

"You don't need to worry about me, I want him put away as much as the rest of you." I say, and we talk for what has to be another hour or so, before the room clears out, and Jace wraps his arms around my waist, hoisting me upwards so he is carrying me.

"Hello?" I ask and he kisses my nose.

"Hey." He says back and he plops down on the bed, pulling me down with him.

"If you wake up again, wake me up, or I will hit you." I say, not really understanding what I'm saying. I yawn once, my head hits the pillow, and I am out for the rest of the night.

"Get up!" Some yells and the pillow underneath me move's away. My head drops down and I shoot up.

"Sorry, but it's eleven and your moms are yelling for the two of you." Jordan says, and I groan.

"Sorry, I kind of dropped you there." Jace says, putting his hands on my face. I smirk up at him and press my lips to his.

Jace offers me his hand and we stand up. Jace tosses me a shirt and shorts and I look up to him.

"Sorry, they may swallow whole, but at least you have something clean." He says and I nod. Jace walks out of the room, allowing me the chance to change, and I slide the clothes on. They do in fact swallow me, but I just laugh it off. I walk out of the bedroom, and Jace starts to laugh at me. He walks back into the room, and I walk down the stairs. I jog through the kitchen, ignoring the questions from everyone, and move into "my" bedroom and change into clothes that actually fix me, I fold them up and put them older my shoulder.

"Clary!" My mom yells at me as I jog through the kitchen and up the stairs. I walk over to Jace's door and bang on it.

"Are you decent?" I yell and I hear a muffled yes. I push the door open and glance around.

"Where are you?" I ask and I turn around to see Jace behind the door.

"You didn't give me enough time to get out of the way." He says, taking the clothes out of my hands and sliding them back in his draws.

"Are you hungry?" Jace ask and I smile at him.

"Why do you even ask that?" I ask him and he smirks at me.

"Ok, then lets go." He says, taking my hand and we walk down the stairs. We walk into the kitchen and Alec throws me an apple and Jace a full mango.

"Why?" I ask and Jace laughs.

"I'm going to cut it," he says, puling out a knife from a draw and slicing his mango. I take a bite of my apple, and lean back on my chair.

"I want to see Valentine, now that he can't do anything, I want to see him. I want to know why." I say and Jace looks over to me like I am insane.

"Clary, no way in hell." Magnus says, and I shrug.

"If I want to move on, this is the only way I know how." I say, and Jace sighs, leaning on the counter next to me.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Jace says and I look to him.

"Grab your keys." I say and Jace sighs at me.

"Fine." He says, disappearing into the hallways.


	34. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, sorry I am getting really bad about updating, we are having a lot of issues with wifi at my house. I don't really have much to say besides that I hope you like this chapter, and I need at least four reviews before I updating next, I promise I will try and get better at updating.**

 **Wako Fact: I have a broken foot right now**

 **Clary's POV**

I jump into the car, and Jace climbs into the drivers seat. I strap in and Jace looks at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jace asks and I nod.

"Are you positive?" He asks and I roll my eyes at him.

"Yes, now drive," before I change my mind. Jace pulls out of the driveway, and I lean my head against the seat.

"I need to learn how to drive, I have my permit, but I never got around to getting my license." I mumble, tucking my face into the seat bet, I feel like I am about to fall asleep.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Jace says, turning the A.C up really high. I groan and cover my face with my hands.

"Ass," I say, pulling my knees to my chest.

"You know it." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Do you have any idea where we are heading?" Jace asks me and I pull out my phone. I type in the prison address and hand him my phone. He pressed the GPS button and he wheels around. I groan and turn the AC all the way down. Now that I'm not shaking anymore, I can focus on where we are heading.

We arrive to the prison grounds with in the hour and Jace parks his car. He turns the car off and turns to look at me.

"You have a choice you know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jace says and I open my car door, turning to look at him.

"I'm not scared of him, I need to do this, I'm afraid of what I might do to him if I get put in a room alone with him." I say, jumping out of the car and pushing the door shut. I wait for Jace to walk to my side before I head towards the main building. This time, I am walking so fast that Jace has to jog to catch up with me, which is normally the other way around. I walk through the double doors and to the main desk before pulling my ID out of my pocket. Since I am officially a legal adult, being that I turned eighteen a month or so ago, I can do all of this by myself, I feel so grown up.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The cop at the front desk, and I smile.

"Yeah, I am visiting Valentine Morgenstern, I'm his daughter, Clary Fray." I say, putting my ID up on the desk, and Jace hands me his.

"This is my boyfriend, he doesn't have to come in with me." I say and the desk cop nods curtly.

"Ok, show this to the guard when you reach him. You are going to go all the way down this hallway and make a right and walk into the second room, you," he says point to Jace, "will have to stay there, Clary, the guard will take you to your father." He says and I give him a smile before heading down the hallway. Jace grabs a hold of my hand and I sigh. I walk to the guard and hand him the slip of paper, while Jace hangs back.

"Someone is occupying the room right now, go take a seat and we will pull you in when it opens up." He says and I give him a small nod before I turn back to take a seat next to Jace.

"Clary—" Jace starts but I cup a hand over his mouth.

"I swear to God Jace, I will hurt you if you tell me that I can change my mind if I want to, that it's now or never." I say, pulling my hand away from his mouth.

"I was just trying to tell you that I love you." He says pouting, and I roll my eyes.

"Be smart, don't let him get to you. You know he is going to try and mess with your head." Jace says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I don't really have a choice, the more he tries to mess with me, the more I'm going to get pissed, and go off on him." I say and Jace frowns at me.

"Don't do that, that's exactly what he wants, you need to stay calm, and try to break him, watch his every move. You need to watch his eyes, lips, nose, and hands." Jace says and I cork my eyebrows at him.

"How do you know about this?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"My dad was a marine." He says and I nod with remembrance.

"Ms. Fray, your dads ready." He says and I stand up, taking one last glance behind me at Jace

"He is going to be in the second room on your left, a guard will be in there with you, and he will be handcuffed to a chair." He says and I nod, maybe I should be nervous, but I'm not. I push though the door and walk in, Valentine smiles a sick smile and puts his cuffed hands on the table.

"When they told me I had a visitor, I didn't expect to see you Clarissa." He says, and his voice makes my stomach churn.

"Well daddy dearest, you owe me some type of explanation." I say and he smiles at me, showing al, of his teeth, and he starts to cackle.

"And what if I don't?" He asks me and I narrow my eyes at him, pulling out all of my intimidation tactics.

"I am the reason you are in here locked up, and as soon as I feel like you pushed me to far, I can be the reason you stay in here forever. Just face it Valentine, we caught you, you loose." I say, keeping my voice icy and calm.

"Ah, but what you don't see is, you think you are in control but your really not, you think you are winning, but your really not, because the truth is that as soon as you feel like you caught me, I will be behind you, and as soon as you slow down for me, I will blow past you, there is no win for you." He says I slide back a little, that just broke all the confidence in my body.

"Then can I just have a why, why did you do all of this?" I ask him, and Valentine goes sober.

"You have so much potential, but you are to weak, to much like your mother. I did this to make you tough, make you strong enough to take over my empire, make you better." He says and I stand up, kicking the chair back under the table.

"Have fun rotting in hell." I say, and he gives me a pleading look.

"Clarissa, you will get me out of here." He says and whip around to glare at him.

"Now why would I do that?" I ask him, crossing my arms, putting myself in a defensive stance.

"Because I can still get to you, your friends, your mother, even precise little Max." He says and my face falters.

"Whatever." I say, trying to keep my voice still, and I turn to the guard on the way out.

"We're done here." I say, and he nods. I walk out of the room, and let out a sigh I didn't realize I was keeping in. I place my hand to my forehead, and wipe the line of sweat off my brow.

"That was fast." Jace says when I come into view, and I shrug, stopping next to him, giving a hand to stand up.

"How'd it go?" He says as we make our way towards Jace's car, and I shrug. I don't really want to talk about it now.

"Not bad, he's just so good at getting to you." I say, and he frowns at me as he climbs into the car.

"What'd he say?" He asks and I shrug.

"Just that he is still winning." I say and he pull out on the main road.

"We still didn't catch Jonathan." Jace says, and I start to freak out, I put my hand on his shoulder, and I start to breath heavy.

"Drive fast." I say, pulling my phone out and dialing my mom's number.

"Hey sweetie what's up?" She asks and I take a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Get everyone away from windows and stay together, lock all the windows and doors. I got to go." I say clicking the phone off.

"Valentine said that I have to break him out, or he'd kill someone, but I feel like that was just a distraction, so floor it." I say, and Jace slams on the gas.


	35. Chapter 36

**Hey guys, I'm back, and I am hoping to get a couple reviews. I mean last time I got one review, and a ton of followers, so I'm kind of confused. I know you guys are out there, and I can't make my writing better, unless you guys tell me what's up. Uh, so if your new here, welcome! Ok, so on with the story, four reviews before I post the next chapter. Oh, and this chapter is kind of to give a little in site on some of the future chapters, and includes a decent Clace scene, so have at it!**

 **Wako Fact- I actually met a guy named Jace!**

 **Clary's POV**

I push through the front door and run towards the laundry room, the one room where there were no windows what so ever, and I find everyone around the room.

"Clary, what the hell?" Alec asks and I put my hand up, catching my breath.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I had a conversation with Valentine, and he was talking about how he would kill someone if I didn't break him out, but, but…" I start, but my reasoning stops making sense to me. I groan and lay against the wall.

"Guys, I'm really sorry, he just got to me." I say, groaning and Magnus sits down in front of me.

"Honey, relax." Magnus says; I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I see Maia patting my shoulder.

"You shouldn't go back." Maia says, and I sigh.

"Someone needs to, we need answers, I don't expect you guys to go in, and my mom isn't strong enough, I am the only one. I want answers." I say, and Magnus grabs my hand.

"Clary, it's not our fight. You need to let it go." Magnus says and I look up at him. I push myself off the couch and look towards him.  
"Forgive, never forget." I say, walking out of the laundry room and into the parlor.

"Hey." Max says, running over to me and opening his arms. He grabs onto my waist, and I wrap my arms around his small body.

"What happened?" Max asks, and I mess up his hair.

"Nothing bud, I just got a little scared. Everything's ok, why don't you go get something to eat?" I say, and he sighs.

"Okayyy." He says, and I can tell her doesn't really believe me. Jace walks over to me, with Isabelle next to him, and he walks behind me he puts his arms around my shoulder.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Isabelle asks and I look up to Jace, and this time he explains what happened, or at least what I told him. She sighs and puts her hand against her forehead.

"I'm sure everything is fine, and he's just trying to mess with you. I would just relax. Oh and your mom need to talk to you and you." Isabelle says, pointing from me to Jace. I nod and I give Jace a look. He keeps his hands on my shoulders and we walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, did Isabelle grab you guys?" Mom asks and I nod.

"Ok, good, sit down, I need to talk to you guys." She says and we sit down on the bar stools.

"Ok, so we got news from the lawyers, we are needed in court tomorrow, and you two are the first to testify against Valentine, but tomorrow we are just listening to the lawyers bicker. The following day, Valentine is going, then you two, so you guys need to think about what you want to say. I don't want to put to much pressure on you guys, but you two are very important." She says and I lean forward on my hands.

"Ok." I breath out, and Jace looks to my mom.

"What exactly are we attempting to charge Valentine with?" He asks and she pulls out her phone.

"Uh lets see, child neglect, multiple counts of murder, turns out he was basically a part of a more modern mafia, drug trafficking, multiple counts of attempted murder, and multiple counts kidnapping. Sadly, when Jonathan was caught, he got pulled into all of this as well." Mom says and I look up, Valentine was talking about how Jonathan was never found.

"Wait, when did they find him?" I ask and Mom scrolls on her phone a little.

"About an hour ago, and he confessed, he is now testifying against Valentine to try and reduce his prison sentence, but he is facing many, many, years." Mom says, almost sadly. I grab onto her hand, and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"He had a choice, and he chose his path, just like we chose ours. Don't blame yourself for his stupidity." I say and she smiles.

"You should go think about what you want to bring up in the courtroom." Mom says, kissing my head and walking out of the room. I sigh, and Jace puts his arm around me.

"You need to listen to yourself." He says and me, and I look up at him.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him and he pulls me up.

"It's not your fault either, just because it wasn't your mom, that doesn't mean it falls right on to your shoulders." He says, and we start toward the bedroom that I have been staying in since tenth grade. Every time we were about to move, Jace's mom wouldn't let us.

We sit down on my bed, and I lay my head on the pillow, and Jace starts playing with my hair.

"So what do we want to do?" He asks me and I shrug.

"I mean, I can't just stand up on the stand and preach about how much I hate him." I say, and he shrugs.

"I mean, in a way, you could, I guess, but the main thing is the reasons why you hate him. I mean, he tried to kill all of us, multiple times, we have Alec's car, Jonathan is testifying against him as well, and he was around when Valentine became a gangster or whatever. The thing is, he can't get out of this. We have so much on him, everywhere he turns we will be there." Jace says and I grab Jace's hand and I look up at him.

"Why are you so good at this?" I ask him and he looks a little confused.

"Good at what?" He asks and I smirk.

"Calming me down. I could be flipping shit one second, and then three seconds later, I can be smiling and laughing; I don't get it." I say, and Jace laughs as he lies down next to me.

"I'm just that good sweetheart." He says and I roll my eyes.

"My name is not sweetheart." I mumble and Jace snickers. He kisses my forehead, and I face up at him.

"I think we need to figure out what we want to do." I say.

"Mhm," he says, kissing my jaw.

"Jaceee." I whine, and he kisses my neck. I accidently let out a gasp, and I guess he takes it as a win, because he continues to move his lips around.

"We have stuff to do," I complain, and he presses his lips to mine. I instantly wrap my arms around his neck, and I pull back a little.

"Kissing me doesn't make you win a conversation." I mumble and he bites my lip.

"Ah, play nice!" I yell and Jace pulls back instantly, he touches my face gently, and he actually looks nervous, like he is afraid he actually hurt me.

"Relax." I say; laughing and I roll onto my back, gripping my stomach.

"That's not funny, I actually thought I hurt you." He says and I continue to laugh.

"Ok, great." He mumbles, smashing his lips into mine again. I bend my head to deepen the kiss, and he laughs.

"See, I can win an argument by kissing you." He says, pushing off of me, and he lies next to me.

"Ok, so we are just going up there and we are basically just naming everything that your dad made you and me hate him. And we can talk about what he did to us on the road, and that we went after him because we were scared for our lives, and we were scared, and we didn't want them to mess with our family." Jace says and I lay my head on his chest.

"I guess, I mean, we should talk to whoever our lawyer is, and see what he or she thinks." I say, and he rubs his hand on my back.

"Whatever puts him away." Jace says and I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yell, but the door doesn't open.

"It's ok, I just wanted to make sure you two weren't doing anything." Mom says, and I can hear her footsteps as she walks away. Jace laughs and I shove him off the bed. He stays on the floor and just continues to laugh. Eventually I pull him off the floor and back into the bed, and he stops laughing.

Out of nowhere my door swings open, and I watch as Max storms into the room.

"Oh good, I was looking for Clary, but it is good that you are here too. Why won't mom let me go to my friends birthday party, even though she said I could last week?" He asks and I take a peek at Jace. He's going to have to handle this one. I am glad that we weren't doing anything when Max burst into the room, that would have been awkward.

"Max, right now, it's not very safe outside, so your mom is just kind of keeping everyone indoors so everyone is safe, why don't you go talk to Maia and Isabelle, I'm sure they'd love to do something." Jace says, and he nods. Max exits the room, and I turn to Jace, who sighs and shakes his head solomley. I know he feels bad for Max, I mean I do to, he's just caught in the middle of everything. I sigh and put my hands behind my head, as I stare up at the ceiling.

That's when the first shoot goes off.

 **Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that! OMG, I feel so bad, oh well. Ok, go ahead and leave me a review if you want the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 37

**Omg! So, I got so excited, that I had to post my next chapter as soon as possible. The reviews, your comments, they all made my day. And I want to clear up a few things, I am a scatterbrain, so if you think you know what's to happen, it probably wont, and as for me wanting reviews, I worry about it because I want to know what you guys think. People's opinions about my writing matter to me. I want to know what you think, and how I can make it better.**

 **Ok, so know that I cleared that one up, I have to say, one of you made me laugh so hard. Ok, I'll say hi to that person in a minute, but first, DAMN! I got like ten reviews, and that means I'm at 300! You guys made my day. Ok, so I don't really have anything more to say, but I would like to have like 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter. Ok, now I need to say hi to my friend.**

 _ **Fuckthatsgreat-**_ **"Fuck that's great," I was sitting there laughing for like ten minutes, this made my day.**

 **Ok, so on with the chapter, and please, please, please, let me know what you think, and on with the chapter!**

 **Wako Fact- My boyfriend just moved two hours away, so we have been driving an hour and we meet in the middle, my car hates me, but it's worth it.**

 **Clary's POV**

Before my mind could register what happened, I was on my feet running into the hallway, and Jace yanks me to the floor.

"You are not just running out into a war zone, you are not just going to let yourself get shot." He says in a scary low voice. I nod, and basically craw through the hallway. I reach the living room and see Isabelle in a ball. At this moment, I don't care about the person with the gun. I reach Isabelle and see a red pool. I touch her face and she shoots up.

"I'm ok, I got shot on the shoulder, not a huge deal." She says, and I watch as Jace peeks out the door.

"Cops are dead." I listen for a sign of anyone else, and I see a flash of sparkles. Magnus and Max step out of view. I almost take a sigh of relief and I watch as Alec peaks his head out.

"Isabelle!" He yells, but Jordan holds him back, we don't need someone else to get shot.

"Guys," Jace says, and the front door handle starts to wiggle. I hear a click of a bullet.

"Gun." I say and Jace nods. He fixes his stand.

"Jordan, call the cops." I say and he pulls out his cellphone. He steps into the closet, and Jace nods to Alec.

The front door slams open and Jace takes a swing. Our intruder drops like a rock and the gun rolls away from him. Jace backs up and he looks down at the shooter, who is out cold.

"Well shit." He mumble and the cops arrive within the next couple minutes. Everyone is downstairs now, and Maia and my mom are already getting to work on Isabelle shoulder.

We find out that we are moving to a new, very secretive (yeah whatever) location, and we were basically give fifteen minutes to pack up. The medic was able to patch up Isabelle's shoulder and they put her in a sling. Simon sits there, holding her hand the whole time, and this is the cutest thing in the world.

"Hey," Jace says, putting his arms around my shoulders from behind me. I grab my bag and toss it to the floor.

"Hi." I say, and Jace turns me so I am facing him.

"This isn't my fault right? All of this?" I ask him and he kisses my forehead.

"No, none of this mess is because of you, and don't you think any different." He says and I sigh.

"You got really strong. You knocked a groan ass man out with one punch." I say, putting my arms around his waist, and he laughs.

"Got, I've always been pretty strong." He says, and I roll my eyes.

"That's why I took you down when we were sparing, speaking of that, we need to get back into that as soon as all this shits done with and out the door." I say, and he puts his arms around my shoulders, and we just hold each other in a hug.

"You guys ready?" My mom asks, knocking on the wall. Jace lets me go and I smile at her.

"Yeah, uh, we will meet you outside." I say and she nods. I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. Jace takes my hand and we walk outside. There is a line of cop cars and one large van, that I m assuming we are all piling in. Simon helps Isabelle into the car, and we follow behind the two of them. We are the last ones in and we sit down on the seats next to each other.

I start to fall asleep as soon as I sit down, and Jace shakes me awake, and I shoot up in alarm.

"Listen," he whispers and I look over at my mom, who is talk to me.

"Do you have any idea what you guys are going to talk about on the stand tomorrow?" She says and I explain what we have discussed, and she nods a little.

"Your going to talk to Mr. Anderson before you go up and crack this case right open, right?" Mom asks and I smile and nod. Why are her and Jace so much alike?

"Yeah, do you know where we are going?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"It's a secret, so no." She says and I laugh. I lean my head against the seat and start to drift off a little, and this time, Jace let's me.

I get woken up by a little shake, and I look around. We are literally at a cabin in the middle of the woods. Jace helps me up and we grab our bags. We walk in the front door and we learn that there is 4 bedrooms and a pull out couch. That is definitely not going to work, saying that there is twelve of us. It turns out, two of the rooms has bunk beds and Max along with Ms. and Mr. Lightwood take that room. We split up, and Mom decided that me and her would share the pull out couch, while Jace and his mom takes the other room with bunk beds. I guess she is thinking we are fooling around, which let me be very clear, WE ARE NOT!

By the time we are all settled in and eat dinner, the cops brought us Chinese food, yay! It is almost eleven and we call it quits. Mom and I head towards the living room while everyone else heads to their own room.

I feel nervous without Jace, almost scared, which I will deny if any of you big mouth, smart asses chose to repeat. I feel cold, and as soon as I close my eyes, I can tell it is going to be a rough night.

The nightmares start to roll in, and I keep visualizing Valentine killing Jace and my friends is hundreds of different ways. I scream myself awake, or it may have been the violent shaking from my

"It's ok," she whispers in my ear, and my super sonic hearing helps me hear footsteps. I shove away from my mom and shoot up, wiping the tears off my my face. When Jace comes into view I almost collapse if relief.

"Ms. Fairchild, you can go sleep in the. Bunk room with my mom if you want, I can try and help out." Jace says and my mom gives him a reluctant nod. He walks over to me, and wraps his arm around me. It takes everyone muscle in my body to keep me upright.

"It was just a dream." Jace says in my ear and I hug him tighter, letting the tears roll down my face.

"It was so real, I watched you die, a hundred different times, a hundred different ways, and I couldn't save you, no matter what." I say and Jace lifts me up, and I wrap my legs around him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He says and I really do try my hardest to believe him.

"Clary."

"Mhm"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I say and I pull back from him. He strokes my hair and I turn on my phone flash light. I soaked his shirt with tears.

"I'm so sorry." I say, for everything.

"Clary it's just a shirt, it doesn't matter." He says and I roll my eyes.

"No, about everything, you and your family shouldn't me in the middle of this, nether should anybody else, you shouldn't be up at 3 in the morning tying to keep me from waking up the whole God damn house. You shouldn't do what you do for me." I say and he leans his face so close to mine, I think my breathing stopped.

"Do you remember what I told you in the hotel a couple months ago? Your shit is my shit no matter how bad it is. I have you back, never forget that. Now get some sleep, when have a Valentine bashing ceremony tomorrow." He says, gently laying me on the bed and pushing the covers over me.

"Jace, please stay." I say and he smiles at me.

"Trust me, I am not dreaming of going anywhere, I'm just talking my shirt off." He says and he climbs in next to me. I tuck my body snug against his, and attempt to fall asleep, and this time, it works.


	37. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, so I guess it hasn't been that ling since I updated. It took me a little long this time because I had a fight this weekend, and I won! Whoop! Ok, so I have been pondering this chapter because I really thought this one was really important. Ok, so I am just going to cut to the chase, this chapter is going to get dark, and deep, and this is basically a warning. Ok, so I got four reviews, so cool, why not give me four more. Ok, so on with the chapter.  
Wako Fact- So I won my fight, but the other girl got a good shot and my wrist, which was a really weird shot, but now I have a nasty ass, yellow, bruise there.**

 **CLARY'S POV**

I wake up calmer then I did at three in the morning, but it was still very, very early. I slide a little, I don't want to wake Jace, and I check my phone. It reads 4:23am. I literally slept soundly for less then an hour and a half. Damn, that has to be a new record. I stifle a groan, and Jace shifts next to me.

"Clary, go back to sleep." He mumbles, and I jump a little at him voice. That one really wakes him up.

"God damn Clary, it isn't even four thirty in the morning, shut the hell up." He growls, and it actually scares me. He sounds actually pissed off. I start to slide away from him, and he shoots upward. I almost fall off the bed.

"God, stop being a bitch." He says and I stand up.

"What did you just say?" I ask him, my temper flaring.

"You heard me, your being a bitch about all of this." He says and I cross my arms over my chest.

"You might want to take your ego and attitude down a few notches. I don't care if your pissed that I woke you up early or not." I growl and he stands up on the other side of the pull out.

"Oh, just like you don't care that you almost got all of us killed, got Isabelle shot, almost got your mom killed? What do you care about Clary? You only care about yourself. Your just to much of a selfish bitch to admit it." He sneers, and I feel a hot tear going down my face. I don't know what has gotten into Jace but it's affecting me.

"This is all your fault Clary." He says, and I keep hearing my name over and over again.

"Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary."

I gasp shooting upward, and I see Jace leaning over me. I slap my hand across his face, making a loud clapping noise, and he falls to the side.

"Uh ow, what the hell?" He asks, and I pop out of the bed.

"Don't what the hell me! What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yell accusingly, and Jace tilts his head at me.

"Clary? What where you dreaming about? You just started thrashing and mumbling in your sleep." He says gently, walking towards me. I check my phone, and it reads 4:08am. It's to early. I can't tell the real from the fake anymore.

"Clary, I need for you to talk to me. He says, walking over to me. I back up another couple steps before Jace holds his hands up.

"Clare, please." He says and I sigh.

"It was of you. You just lost it, kept telling me I was a selfish bitch and that all of this was my fault, and that it was my fault Iz got shot, and my mom almost died, you blamed me for all of it." I sob out, and Jace comes over to me. He hesitates for a second before pulling me into his arms. I try to stifle my cries and calm myself down, but I start to hyperventilate, and choke.

"You're none of that, and none of this is your fault." He says, and I slide down to the floor, dragging Jace down with me.

"But it is!" I whisper yell and Jace kisses my forehead.

"Clary, calm down and look at me." He says, and he puts a hand underneath my chin.

"Breath." He says and I swallow hard. I breath out a long choppy breath.

"Good, now look me in the eye and tell me that none of this is because of you." Jace says and I nod.

"This is not my fault." I mumble and he puts his arms around me.

"Good, now can you do me another favor?" He asks and I shrug.

"When we beat Valentine, take the blame for that." Jace says, kissing my cheek and standing up, with me still in his arms.

"Clary, I love you." Jace says as I tuck my face into the pillow. I grab his hand as I start to drift off into sleep.

"Love you too." I say, but it sounds kind of slurred.

I wake up to my alarm going off and I check my phone. It reads six in the morning, I totally did not get enough sleep last night. I yawn and tap Jace on the shoulder gently.

"Morn'n" He mumbles sitting up a little.

"Morning." I mumble backs and stand out of bed. I watch as Jace stretches upward and stands out of bed. A shirtless, tired Jace, I could get used to this in the morning.

"How you feeling?" He asks and I shrug. Even if I lie, I know Jace would catch me in it.

"Been better." I say, and I stretch a little and Jace smiles sadly at me.

"I'm really sorry you didn't sleep well, you could used the little extra push." He says and he walks toward me. He opens his arms and I walk into him, letting me hug him.

He pulls me back a little and presses his lips against mine. He bends his head to deepen the kiss and I tangle my hands in his hair. Our tongues mash and he knocks me back against the wall. He starts tracing my small curves and my back. Suddenly, we hear someone clear their throat, and a snicker.

"Get a room." I hear Maia says and Jace smirks against my lips.

"This is ours." Jace says and I put my hands against his chest.

"Later." I whisper and I duck under his arm and walk over to my bag. Maia turns on the coffee pot and I raise my hand.

"Make me some!" I yell and Jace throws on a shit.

"Me too!" He says, and I pull a some what fancy red dress out.

Jace leaves the room with cloths in hand while Maia walks over me, putting a cup of coffee down. She throws her arms around me, and looks over my shoulder at the dress.

"Sweetie, your going to look amazing, your gonna knock Jace flat on his ass." She says, and I roll my eyes at her. The dress isn't what is bothering me at all.

"Thanks." I say, I may not be able to lie to Jace, but I sure as hell can lie to Maia. I watch my mom walk into the living room, and she walks over to me, and gives me a big hug.

"I love you sweetie." She says and I decide I could give her a hard time, because why the hell not.

"Really, if you did, why the hell did you pack ma a dress." I say sarcastically, and she shoves me lightly.

"Because your boyfriend will like it." She says and I cover my ears.

"Mom!" I yell and she snickers. She takes my coffee, and I snag my dress out of my bag. I slander into the bathroom, throwing my dress, and brown flats on, and running a brush through my hair. I braid it down my back because I need to look better. I walk out to the living room and see Jace putting a tie on.

"Needs some help there?" I ask, walking over to him, and putting his collar down.

"Hot." Isabelle says, as she walks into the room, she looks gorgeous, as always.

"Same to you." I say, and I loosen Jace's tie.

"Don't choke yourself." I say, kissing his cheek, and I take Jace's coffee from him, I take a sip, and pass it back to him.

"You look good." He says, looking at me up and down.

"Creep." I say, taking his/my coffee back from him. I hear a bang on the door, and I walk towards the door, I peak out of the door, and see the officer who dropped us off.

"Hey, we got to go!" I yell, and finally, I see everyone ready to go, even Max looks good. I push the door open and we make our way to the van. It honestly should have a sign on it that said, "one way ticket to hell,"

Yay.


	38. Chapter 39

**Hey guys, I hope it hasn't been to long since I have updated. The last chapter wasn't that great, so I will try to make it up with this one. This is probably going to be the most important one to write, so I am starting this October 3, 2016, and I am expecting it to take a while, it may be a little longer before I get it up. And todays date is October 12, 2016, so it took a little long. Sorry guys. Ok, so three reviews before I post the next chapter. Oh and my prayers go out to all affected by Hurricane Matthew and Tropical Storm Nicole. Can I just say, this is a rough chapter ahead, so tread carefully.  
Wako Fact-Uh, I've kinda ran out of them. Uh, my dog ate my breakfast today.**

 **Clary's POV**  
We walk into the court room, and the cameras start flashing. I duck my head towards my shoulder and push through the front doors. I hear the questions getting yelled at me and I really try to keep my trap shut. We meet the cops and they help us get settled in the court house, before I see the judge walks in. Valentine walks in a few minutes after him, dressed in an orange jump suit and shackled head to toe. My body goes ridged, and see my mother stiffen beside me as well. We just need to stay strong, and we need my brother to pull through.

Jace grabs my hand as my father takes a seat on the other side of the court room. One either side of the room, there are two heavily armed guards. I meet Valentines gaze from across the room, and he smiles a me, and it makes my stomach churn. I start to fidget as my lawyer walks over to us.

"Ok, so Jace, you are up first, now I need you to play the boyfriend that got caught in the middle of this by default. Clary, you are going second, and I need you to play the scared, neglected little girl, even though we all know you aren't. We have observed these jurors for a month, we know what they are looking for." He says and I nod. The judge gets the attention of the court, and calls Valentine to the stand. Valentine swears on the bible and we start off.

"First to question." She says, pointing to my lawyer, who and remember the name of.

"Ok, Mr. Valentine, why don't you take me all the way back." He says, and Valentine smiles, once again, making me sick.

"It depends on what you mean? I mean, Jonathan was my pride and joy, and when Clary came around, we didn't know what to do. We were so happy to have a little girl and a little boy, but as soon as we got to the elementary school age, she started to get out of hand. She wasn't doing great in school, she was picking fights, and arguing with teachers, she didn't get along with Jonathan, and she was just so defiant to me, and sometimes her mom. And it only got worst as we got into the middle school age. Eventually, I took Jonathan off and we traveled the country. I started and tried to make contact with Jocelyn as well as Clary and they ignored me." He says and my lawyer, who I remember as Mr. Anderson now, interrupts his very holed story.

"There was a police report filed against you, and the police issued a restraining order. Your family called it stalking, and they had enough evidence against you to file it." Mr. Anderson says, and I cross my arms as I slide lower under the court bench.

"Well, if you want to call checking up on my daughter and my wife stalking, then so be it." Valentine says and Jace starts to rub small circles on my thigh.

"Well, last time I checked, your ex-wife, Jocelyn Fairchild, filled divorce and finalized them after you broke into her apartment, and, you also disowned your daughter, so you have no ledge to stand on." He says and Valentine smiles at Anderson again, making my insides flip-flop.

"You see, Mr. Valentine broke into the Fray's apartment, along with his son and partner of his enterprise, and a huge argument broke loose, Mrs. Fairchild then filed her long over due divorce paper's, and Clary was left confused and heart broken. If Valentine wants to sit here and act like he was just trying to be a good father, I can tell you right now, he is lying." Anderson says, and for the remainder of Valentine's time on the stand, they fight back and forth. They finish and Anderson walks back over to us.

"I'd say we won that fight, now Jace, its time for you to continue, you need to pull out all the stops, make them feel bad for you." Anderson says and I turn to Jace.

"They are going to try and get into your head, don't let them." I say, putting a hand to his face, and he nods.

 **Jace's POV  
** I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I know I am sweating as I walk up to the stand, I just hope nobody else notices. They have me swear on a bible , before Valentines lawyer walks over to me. **  
**

"How long have you known the Fray's?" He asks and I take a deep breath. Keep it short and sweet and make them feel bad for you. I think I should be able to manage that.

continue

"How long have you and Clary been dating?" He asks and I try and loosen up a little.

"A little less then a year and a half." I say and he nods.

"Now when was the first time you met Valentine?"

"When he broke into Clary's apartment, broke her into a million pieces." I have to make them feel bad, right?

"What do you know about the family?"

"Well, Clary and Ms. Fray were left when Clary was in eighth grade. Uh, I didn't really know much until Valentine came after Clary." I say and the jury seems to look a little more alive, good, I'm glad I woke them up.

"When you say, "Came after," what do you mean?"

"Well, we were out getting dinner, and Clary got up to go to the bathroom, and when she didn't come back, I checked in the rest room, and then I called her. When someone else answered, I called the cops." I say.

"Will you walk me through the following events?" The man asks and I nod.

"Well, Mrs. Fray managed to escape due to Clary causing a commotion, and she brought us to her apartment where we found two men watching over Clary while she was tied down. They attempted to rape her, and they scarred her physically and mentally." I say and he takes a glance at Valentine. I don't know how anyone could ever agree to defend a vile man like him. I guess only money-hungry pigs.

"What do you mean by mentally?" He asks and I start running through my memory. Just the way her body language changed, but that can't be used as evidence unless you personally know her.

"Well, Clary hasn't had an easy life as is, and she was in a car accident a little while before, so she was already having a hard time, but after the kidnapping, she lost all her trust in everyone. She was staying in my house because her family didn't want to stay in a home where so many horrible memories took place, and she was terrified of even sleeping in the same room as me, or any one of us, as in our friends, for that matter. Everything changed, and no matter what any of us did, we could never get the old Clary back." I say and the lawyer fixes his posture.

"Well, couldn't you blame yourself for that?" He asks, catching me off guard.

"Objection!" Mr. Anderson yells, popping up out of his seat.

"Overruled." The judge says after taking a moment to decide her decision.

"Why would I blame myself from that?" I ask and he smirks, pulling a manilla folder from his desk.

"Well, we know that you are a notorious play boy, and a football player, and a boxer, so I'm sure you get a lot of attention, maybe you ruined Clary's trust on her own, and it wasn't Valentine's doing at all." He says and I tilt my head a little, I need to make sure that I heard him right, and I really hope I didn't.

"Well, I think you have the complete wrong image of me. I haven't boxed since the the middle of tenth grade, we haven't boxed since Clary's accident, and yeah I play football, but so do a ton of other guys, including Alec, and Alec is gay, so I don't know what you are getting at, but it sounds like you are implying that all football players can't hold a steady relationship, then let me assure you and the jury, you are very wrong." I say, and I am very proud of myself if I can say so myself.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, but don't you think you should take a little responsibility of Clary's mistrust in you?" He asks and I start to get a little defensive, weather I mean to or not.

"If you can find evidence that says I should, besides the fact that I am a football player, and all football players are bad, then I will take some responsibility." I say, and the lawyer nods. He walks back to Valentine, and Mr. Anderson walks up to me for his chance to cross examine me.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, the kidnapping incident wasn't the most recent event was it?" Anderson says, and I walk him through the past couple weeks, including the shooter at our house.

"Well, can you please explain to the jury why you chose to go after Valentine yourself?" He asks and I take a deep breath. This could be a long one.

"It has been two years of the police trying to catch him, and we realized if we didn't stop it now, this wouldn't end until one, he was either caught, or us and all of our friends we're dead. We decided to end it ourselves because, no offense to the people that were on this case, but they weren't able to do it. We wanted to end it after he ran us off the rode, causing us to roll into the woods, and then they broke into our hotel, making us even more upset, and we just didn't know how much longer we could have dealt with it." I say and Anderson turns to the judge.

"No further questions." He says, and the judge grants me allowance to go back to my seat. Clary stands up and gives me a hug. I wrap my arms around her, and she pushes her face into my chest.

"Don't listen to him please." She murmurs, and I smile despite myself.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I say and she laughs a little.

"We will now call Clary Fray/Fairchild/Morgenstern to the stand." The judge says and I chuckle to myself at the use of her full name.

 **Clary's POV**

Valentine's lawyer walks over to me, and he stands very still in front of me.

"Now, I don't need to ask you very much because Jace answered plenty for me, but I do have one question." He says and I cross my arms in my lap.

"Go ahead," I say and he nods.

"Many of the people I work with believe that this is your fault, now, there is evidence pointing to it and against it, now why don't you tell me what you believe." He says and my throat close up. I take a glance at Anderson, and he makes a line down his face. I start the fake tears, I told Jace I could act.

"We are the victims. You're telling me that it is my fault that I was almost raped? It's my fault that my dad is disgusted with me because I didn't believe in what he did? It's my fault that my best friend was shot? My fault I have trouble looking my boyfriend, who I love very much, in the eye? My fault that my body is scarred from your clients doing? My fault that your client turned me into a monster that can't trust anyone? Do you want to be the one that finally explains to me why every one of you people are telling me it's my fault. If you have a reason, I would love for you to enlighten me." I say, my voice rising in volume.

"No further questions." He says, walking away and I wipe under my eyes. Mr. Anderson smiles at me as he walks towards me to question me next. He has to pull some really strong emotions out of me in order to keep a strong hold on this case.

"Ms. Fray, I know that this has been a very difficult, but I need you to talk to me about something that was very important during your time to attempt to heal." He says, and I know exactly what he is going to bring up. Nobody knows this, well except for my mom, but nobody other then that.

"Go ahead." I say and Anderson nods.

"Now, I know that you did in fact attempt self harm during tenth and eleventh grade, why was that?" I don't know, maybe because my daddy drove me to it.

"It's because I felt so upset and disgusted with myself, that I didn't see any other option. I was lost, and I didn't feel like I could talk to anyone. I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't sleep, and when my mom finally found out, she took me a doctor, and I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety. I couldn't will myself to shut my eyes at night. And yeah, I have a few nasty cuts on my wrist, but I'm better now, it may have happened, but I'm over it." Surprise?

"What drove you to it?"

"I felt like if I could have just been the daughter that my dad wanted, none of this would have happened. If I could have just kept my mouth shut and went along with what my dad wanted for me, then all of this could have been avoided." I say, and Mr. Anderson nods.

"And you didn't go to any of your friends, or your boyfriend for help?" He asks, and I flinch a little. Why is this important?

"Because mental illnesses aren't what they are made out to be in the movies. You can't get a hug from someone you love, and you start to gain weight back, your lover can't kiss the skin back over your gashes in your skin. I couldn't will myself to shut my eyes, because I believed I wasn't worth it, if I was afraid to sleep in the same room as anyone, how was that gonna help?" I say and I see a couple tears rolling down their cheeks.

"No further questions." He says and the judge stands up.

"We will resume tomorrow for further questioning." She says and I walk back to my family. Jace gives me a look, and I nod. I will talk to him later. We move out towards the van, and Isabelle walks over to me, and throws her arms around me.

"You're ok now, right?" She asks and I nod.

"I promise." I say and she wipes a tear away from her face.

"Ok," she mumbles, and we get onto the van. I plop down into a seat, and Jace comes over to me silently.

"You don't need to give me an explanation, I just want to make sure you are ok." He says and I nod.

"Its fine, I'm already over it." I lie. It bothers the hell out of me that I had to sit in front if a bunch of strangers and announce that.

"You promise you will talk to me if you start feeling no so ok?" He says and I chuckle.

"Yes sweetie." I say, patting his cheek, and he smiles at me.

"Good job honey," mom says as she walks passed us, and I smile at her.

"Thanks mom." I say and she smiles at me. She walks to the seat behind me and sits down. I lean my head on Jace's shoulder, and Alec as well as Magnus sit in the seats next to Jace. Maia, Jordan, and Simon, along with the adults and Max, climb on last, and fill in the remaining seats.

"We talked to Anderson, he said you and Jace don't need to come next couple trials, and he says it would be wise of you guys not to, he said you guys should just relax, and that he would let you know when you are needed back." Alec says, leaning towards Jace and I.

"I'm fine with that." I say leaning back on my hands.

"Yeah, I could use some time just to ignore everyone." Jace says and I nudge him with my shoulder a little, and he turns to look to me.

"Your still gonna need to keep me entertained." I say, and Alec gags while Jace raises an eyebrow at me. When realization hits me my face starts burning.

"Not what I meant!" I shriek, and they boys chuckle.

"You freak." Jace says, kissing my cheek.

"Stop." I warn, pulling away from him. I love these guys so much. They are so good at putting me in a good mood.

"Use protection." Magnus sings, and I cover my ears, face turning bright red.

"Magnus, shut up, my mom will hear you and think that we are fooling around." I say and mom leans out of the seat.

"I hear everything." She says and I groan in embarrassment.

"How do I deal with you guys?" I ask them and they laugh.

"You love us." Alec says and I huff.

The ride is pretty peaceful after that, expect a little chatter here and there. I am about halfway asleep as we pull into our safe house, and Jace shakes me a little.

"I'm here." I mumble and I cork my eyebrows at myself.

"I hope you are," he says back, and he pulls me up. I walk behind him into the house, and mom grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me into a side room.

"Are you ok? That was tough up there." She says and I nod.

"Yeah, I am fine, what about you?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"I'm upset with your brother, he should have been there today, but other then that, yeah." She says and I nod at her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come tomorrow, I really don't mind, if you have to stand up there, I think I should be up there with you." I say and she smiles at me.

"Sweetie, you need to relax, you deserve to spend a day by yourself, and with Jace, and not worrying about what is happening. In two days, Alec and I will be back here, the two of us are testifying tomorrow." She says and I nod reluctantly. We walk into the house and the say goes through like a normal day. We had Chinese food for dinner, and we went to bed early. Mom lets Jace sleep with me again, and I will admit, it makes me a little nervous.

I don't want to get trapped in anymore dreams, and I don't want to be scared a Jace, but I want him with me.

I pull my hoodie off and crawl onto the pull out couch, and Jace walks into the room a couple minutes after me.

"Night Sweetie." He says and I sigh.

"I need to use the sleep, be quiet." I say and I watch Jace's eyes widen.

"Maybe I do need to sleep." I say, tucking my face into my pillow, and he chuckles. He throws his arms around me, and I start to fall into a peaceful sleep.


	39. Chapter 40

**Hey guys, sorry its taken me so long to get back to writing, my timeline on my novel keeps getting tighter and tighter. I have been trying to balance everything, and sadly, my fanfic writing is getting the short end of the stick. This is a small warning, its not a bad chapter, it just includes some mature material. Sex is talked about in the chapter, so I would skip the end of Clary's POV, and the beginning of Jace's POV. Ok, so anyways, on with the chapter, and I need five reviews before I continue this story.**

 **WAKO Fact- I just got another horse, that needs a lot of training, and she is an import from Welsh Country, so she is kicking my ass right now.**

 **CLARY'S POV**

I had far from a peaceful nights rest. I woke up when the group left and I haven't fallen back asleep since. I have been awake for at least three hours, and I am basically waiting for Jace to wake up. He's been mumbling in his sleep for about an hour, and it's completely out of character for him. Although it's cute, it's making me worried.

He groans a little, and he shoots up. I chuckle a little at him, and I trace patterns on his chest.

"Morning sunshine." I say, and he groans again.

"Hiya." He mumbles, his voice is still gruff from sleep.

"You've been mumbling in you sleep." I whisper, kissing his cheek.

"That's a first." He says, and I roll onto my back.

"How'd you sleep?" Jace asks me, and I shrug.

"I mean, I didn't try and fight you this time, so that's a plus, right?" I say, and Jace chuckles.

"You hungry?" I ask him and he smirks.

"Sure, as long as you are a better cook then Isabelle." He says, and I laugh. I push myself off the bed, and walk into the kitchen. I hear Jace come up behind me, and he puts his arms around me.

"Look at us, so domestic." He mumbles into my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"I felt that." He says, and I start to laugh. I wiggle out of his arms, and grab eggs, and anything that I could put in my omelets that is edible. I turn on the stove, creating my masterpiece.

"Do you know what you are doing?" He asks and I roll my eyes at him.

"I can handle eggs." I shot back, and he snickers behind me.

"I believe you, but would you look at me?" He asks and I turn to face him. The first thing I notice is that he's hot and shirtless, and his abs catch my attention, but then I see his hand.

"Where did you find that?" I ask him, getting giddy.

"I may have searched the house yesterday when we first got here." He says as I pull the eggs off the stove. I grab a couple plates and forks, handing one set to Jace, and keeping the other for myself.

"You can cook!" Jace fake celebrates and I send a glance his way. We eat all of our food, before I run over to Jace.

"Hell yeah!" I say, grabbing the punching bag out of his hands, and I basically run into the living room to string the bag up. I tie my hair back, and stretch my arms.

"Do you remember how to hit?" Jace asks him and I shrug.

"Well we are about to find out." I snicker, and I slam my fist into the bag, causing a bunch of dirt and dust to jump into my face, causing me to gag.

"Gross." I yelp, and Jace chuckles.

"I probably should have warned you that I found that thing in the basement." He says, holding one side of the bag for me.

"Ya think?" I ask, as I start to beat the bag again. I pull my arm into my chest, and elbow the bag, before hearing a searing pain.

"Shit." Jace mumbles, and I cradle my elbow, looking up.

"Did I hit you?" I ask him, he is bending over with his hands on his gut.

"You missed the bag." He groans, doubling over. I chuckle, laying down on the floor next to him, and I kiss his cheek.

"Are you ok?" I ask him and he looks up a me.

"I'm dead." He says, and I cork my eyebrows.

"I need mouth to mouth resuscitation." He says and I stand up.

"I'm sure if I go and grab one of the cops, they can come and save you." I say, and he pops up.

"I'm ok." He says and I smirk.

"Ok, good." I say and Jace stands up, laughing. He walks over to me, obviously on a mission, and he smashes his lips to mine. He presses his hands firmly against my back, and I tangle my hands up into his hair. He traces his body with his hands, and before I can stop myself, I pull his shirt off.

 **(Time Skip- Yeah guys, they have sex, can't and won't write it though)**

 **Jace's POV**

Clary is cuddled up against my side, and I kiss her forehead. I slide away from her slowly, and slide my clothes back on. I walk away from the bed, and make my way to the kitchen. I pour myself a cup of coffee, and grabbing a cup for Clary as well. When I walk back into the room, Clary is up, and putting her shirt on.

"Hey sweetie." I say, making her jump.

"Ah." She says, and I smile at her.

"You feeling ok?" I ask her, and she smiles at me.

"Great." She says, winking at me, and I smile back at her. I walk towards her, but I stop a couple feet short.

"We are good right?" I ask her, and she smiles again, shaking her head yes at me. I know that sex can strain a relationship, and I don't want it to mess with ours. She walks towards me, and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Love you." I say, kissing her head.

"I love you too." She mumbles, vibrating my chest.

"Thank you." She says, and I hoist her up, so she wraps her legs around me.

"For what?" I ask her, and she shrugs against me.

"For not pressuring me." She mumbles, and I put her down. I'm glad she feels this way. This is supposed to be a good thing, something that we can both enjoy, and as long as she feels happy, then I'm happy. I'm tired of mindless sex; sex with someone you love makes it so much better. Clary grabs my hand, and we walk to the couch.

I pull out my phone, and plug the headphones in, handing one to Clary, and putting one in myself. For the rest of the day, or for the time being, until a knock on the door interrupts us, we take turns between listening to music, and making out. I sigh and stand up to answer it. I throw it open to see a man in a suit standing there with a camera, recorder, and notepad.

"Jace Wayland?" He asks and I nod.

"Who's asking?" I ask, my voice coming out colder then I intended.

"My name is Sam, and I work for W3F News, I was wondering if I could talk to you and," he says, checking his note pad, "Clarisse Fray." He says and I chuckle. Poor kid can't even get her name right.

"You new at this job?" Clary asks, coming up behind me, smirk playing on her lips. She is going to rip this kid apart.

"Uh, yeah, um…" He says and Clary smiles.

"Stop stuttering, come in." She says, and I raise my brow at her. Can't wait to see this one.


	40. Chapter 41

**Hey guys, so as you could have probably guessed, this Fanfiction is slowly rolling to an end, for good this time. I am working on a second one as well, but it is not a TMI, it is a surprise. I just started up at a new job, and it has very demanding hours, which is putting me under a lot of stress, which is making me having to slow down with my Fanfic. Anyway, three reviews means I will get that next chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **Wako Fact- I had to get a new job because gas was to expensive to go see my boyfriend, but I kinda like him, so I am forcing myself to get another job that doesn't involve horses.**

 **JACE'S POV**

'What are you doing?" I ask Clary as we walk into the house, making sure we keep some space between reporter and us.

"Having fun, what else are we gonna do while we are waiting for everyone else to come home?" She is nervous.

"I mean; we could always go for round two." I say and she looks up at me, her face turns bright red.

"I hate you! Oh my God. Why did you say that?" She shrieks, covering her face with her hands.

"Relax. Don't take this serious, just play around with him." I say and she smiles up at me.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Clary asks, jumping up on the kitchen counter, and I lean on the wall from the far side of the room, I feel like the creepy teacher at school dances.

"So, just for the record, I want you both to say your name, just so I make sure you get them down correctly." He says, and I give Clary a glance.

"Well, like you said, my name is Clarisse, but I go by Clammy." She says, and I roll my eyes at her. That's the best she could come with?

"My name is Sam," I say, looking the reporter dead in the eye. He should know that mice shouldn't wander into a lion's den, if that's what you want to call us.

"Uh, ok. So why don't you tell me about your journey, you guys have an amazing story." He says, and I leave the wall, making my way next to Clary. I watch as Sam gulps and straightens as I walk past him, and I can't help but laugh.

"Well, we aren't very cool. We are just a couple of pissed off hellions." Clary says and I snicker next to her.

We have a pretty basic conversation, until Clary starts to get a little antsy, and Sammy Boy starts to get out of line.

"Do you feel like any of your actions provoked Valentine in anyway, and don't you think there was anything you could have done to avoid this whole thing?" He says, and Clary stands up.

"First of all, me being alive pissed him off, and second of all, I didn't need to avoid this, I needed to end this. Now, if you will kindly leave now. If I were in your situation, I wouldn't sick around, if I were you. I'm not the nice." Clary says, her voice coming out like a dangerously low growl. She sounds like a mother bear protecting her cubs. Sam better run.

"I'm, I'm, I was just trying-," He says, but I stand up, getting up in his face.

"Do you here that, yeah, that's your cue to leave." I say, walking up to him, getting in his face. He should have left when Clary told him to.

"Ok." He says, voice raising to a very unmanly pitch, taking off and running out of the house. Clary falls over, laughing so hard she is crying. I slide down on the wall, and as soon as we meet each other's eyes, I start to laugh as well.

Suddenly the front door swings open, and everything slowed down. We sobered up real quick. Clary pops to her feet, and starts towards the door, but I grab the back of her jeans, pulling her back towards me.

"No way." I whisper, and I hear a small yell.

"You guys here? It's Alec." He says, and I hear Clary sigh.

"Yeah Alec, maybe knock next time, I almost had a heart attack." I say, walking out of the kitchen into the front room.

"Who else is here?" Clary asks, and finally, I take a double take at here. Her shirt is on backwards. Shit. I stand in front of her, mainly to shield her, just incase her mom walks in the door.

"Just me, I finished on the stand and they were like, get the hell out. They basically chased me out. Who was that guy that just came sprinting out?" He asks and Clary snickers, putting her arms around my waist.

"Uh, that was Sam, Sam was a reporter who wandered into a lions den." I say and Alec smiles. His smile falters when he sees Clary, and he peers around me.

"Why is your shirt on backwards?" He asks, and Clary looks down at herself.

"Oh, um, well since I'm still a nun and shit, I got dressed in the dark today so Jace couldn't see me." Clary says and I snort. Not on purpose, but that is such a bad lie.

"You guys had sex didn't you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at me, and I shake my head slowly and small at him. I really need him to stay away from this subject.

"Did you just completely ignore what I just said? I'm a nun! Jace and I didn't have sex!" I yell and the door swings open.

"Who had sex?" Isabelle asks, running trough the front door. I thought Alec said nobody else came home. I take a glance at his face, and he looks just as confused as we are.

 **CLARY'S POV**

Oh God, oh God, oh God. This is so, so, so bad. I can already feel my face heating up. Isabelle winks at me, and it makes me get even more uncomfortable.

"Why are you here?" Alec asks her, shifting the attention off of us.

"They asked me a few follow up questions before putting Ms. Fairchild on the stand, and they found me a taxi and shoved my ass out of there." She says and I chuckle.

"Now; Clary come with me." She says, grabbing my arm, and pulling me one way. Jace shoots me a sympathetic look, and goes into a conversation with Alec. She pulls me into one of the bedrooms, shuts the door, and locks it. She turns to me, and laughs at me.

"You guys hooked up!" She yells, jumping around, laughing, and I take that time to fix my shirt.

"Was he any good?" She asks and I cover my ears.

"I hate you! Shut up! I'm not talking about this." I yell, putting a pillow over my head, and she walks over to me, I think she can tell that she actually made me upset.

"Clary, I'm just giving you a hard time, you don't need to tell me any of this. I couldn't talk about my first time, and I figured maybe you would want to." She says, and I nod at her.

"It's fine, I just hate stuff like this." I mumble and she smiles at me.

"So your admitting it, right?" She says and I roll my eyes at her.

"Right." I say and she claps her hands, making her look so stupid.

"I can't wait to tell Alec and Magnus." She says, running out of the room, and I follow after her, yelling.

"I swear to God, if you open your mouth I will totally kill you." She says, and I try to run faster. This is why I box, not run.

"Oh right, I need to all Maia, and maybe even Simon," she says, running behind Jace, and using his as shield.

"You better move Jace, or I will deck your ass." I snap, and he puts his hands up.

"I'm good." He says, running to the side.

"Why don't you just tell my mom to while you're at it." I say sarcastically and the door swings open.

"Tell me what?" My mom asks, and I groan.

"This is on you," Isabelle says and I fall to the floor. I am completely done.


	41. Chapter 42

**Ok, so I wasn't feeling so happy the other day, so I went back and I read all of the reviews you guys have left me over the month, and I cried I was so happy. Now, I'm a pretty emotionless rock, so feel proud. You guys are the sweetest people in the world, and the people that are in you life are very special people. I think I read over three hundred, and I think I started to cry when I asked if I should continue "Her" as a non-crossover, which I am so glad I did. The support from you guys is unreal, and to any of you authors out there, I hope you guys get support from these readers, because you guys are pretty God damn great.**

 **I am so happy that I am working through this journey of writing, and I hope this made you smile, because every review you guys leave me makes me smile. Ok, so in other amazing news, I hit sixty thousand views on my story, and I guess people in China really love their Fanfic!**

 **OK, so five reviews again, and I will post the next chapter. Just a little note, if you ever have any ideas for a un and coming story, always PM me, I am always looking for another side project. Sorry for the longer AN, but I thought It would be worth it.**

 **WAKO FACT- I got a new coffee table, and I had a group of friends over in my flat, and one of them stepped on it, and the coffee table legs went through the floor. I'm lucky I have a two story flat.**

 **CLARY'S POV**

"Fray, spill." Mom says and I groan. I stand up, grabbing her by the hand, and I lead her into a room. I catch Jace's eye and he gives me a look of pity. I shrug, and shut the door behind us.

"Listen, what ever I tell you, don't freak out about it." I say and she crosses her arms.

"Clary, just tell me." She says and I put the palm of my hand to my head.

"Do you promise you wont get mad?" I say and she nods. I take a deep breath.

"Jace and I…uh…we had sex." I say and she sits down, and she runs her hand through her hair.

"Oh, ok. Um, did he force you guys into anything, did he?" He says and I feel my face flush.

"Uh, no, no, not at all." I say, shaking my head, and she sighs.

"Good, as long as you guys are both consenting adults, and nobody got forced into anything, then it's fine." She says, smiling. I run a hand through my hair, sighing. I honestly thought she was going to kill me, then bring me back to life to kill me again, and then kill Jace.

"What?" She asks, growing worried, and I wave her off.

"Nothing, I just thought you would have handled it worse." I say and she shrugs.

"You're a senior, you're smart, and I trust you. It's like you are in ninth grade." She says and I give her a hug.

"I'm glad you understand." I say, and I walk out of the room, Jace and Alec are in the kitchen, and Isabelle is in the living room, watching TV. I turn to see if my mom is behind me, which she's not, so I walk over to Jace, who looks extremely nervous. I grab his hand, shoot Alec a look not to follow, and drag him behind me to a room so we can talk.

"Is she gonna murder me?" Jace asks, and I pull his face to mind, with a new found desire.

"Ok, slow down." Jace says, pulling his face back and he puts his hands on either side of my face. I smile at him, making my eyes and noes squish in. He chuckles, and pulls away from me.

"My mom isn't gonna kill you, she was pretty calm about it actually." I say and he corks his eyebrows at me.

"You sure she's not gonna kill me in my sleep?" He says and I punch him in the shoulder.

"I'm positive, but seriously, if she makes any comments, give me a look, and then run." I say, and he snickers. He goes to leave the room, and I grab his hand.

"Not so fast." I say, and she rolls his eyes at me.

"Clary, can we please deal with the task at hand." He says and I groan. I wrap my arms around him and he basically drags me out of the room. I groan again and I let go, falling hard in a heap on the ground.

"Clary, come here!" Alec yells. If Alec is actually yelling for me to do something, maybe I should go do it. I moan, pushing myself off the ground, and walk into the kitchen.

"I'm here." I say, and he points to the bar stool in front of him.

"What's up?" I say and he shrugs.

"So, today, you brother testified." He says, and I stand up.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else? Like, follow me." I say and he nods. He pulls me up and we walk into one of the side living room.

"Ok, so he was originally testifying against you brother, but the more he got into it, his words started to get twisted, and it's worrying me." He says and I breathe out a shaky breath, this is making me a little nervous.

"Continue." I say and Alec opens his mouth to say something, before the doorbell rings.

"Who the hell would be visiting us?" I say and Jace comes behind me.

"Clary please don't just open the door." Jace says, and I shoot him a look, before opening the door.

Will and Tessa stand there, and before I give them a chance to open their mouths I cut them off.

"You guys got a hell of a lot of nerve. Leave." I say, slamming the door. I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but just incase I haven't, I don't play nice. And I have a terrible temper. Jace looks at me, before opening up the door. He sees who is standing there, before shutting the door again.

"Seriously?!" Will yells, and I give Jace a look.

"Should we?" He asks and I shrug.

"If they piss me off it will just give me another reason to bash Tessa's face in." I say, and I walk over to the door. I open the door, to see the two standing there.

"This better be good." I growl, moving away from the door, and they walk in. Tessa and I make eye contact and my temper flares.

"Why is that bitch here?" Isabelle growls, walking into the room, Alec and my mom behind her. The rest of our group should be showing up any time, so if the fights going to start, it better start now.

"Listen, I didn't come to pick a fight." Tessa says, and I feel my fist clench.

"Then you should march your ass the same way you came in, because if you think you can just show here without any consequences, you got another thing coming." I say, walking forward, getting up in her face. Jace puts a hand on my shoulder, and Tessa backs up a step.

"What? So now you're scared?" I say, my voice coming out like steel. Will steps between us, and Jace puts his arms over my shoulders. He may want to take those away, unless he wants me to dislocate his shoulder blade.

"Isabelle, come here." I say and she makes her way over to me.

"Will, we need to talk, Isabelle, make sure Clary doesn't try and fight anyone." Jace says, and he nods to Will.

"No promises." She says, and I smile at Tessa, I hope she knows that I wouldn't mind blowing some steam.

 **JACE'S POV**

I walk into a side room, Will on my heals. I make eye contact with Alec, and he follows behind us. Will walks into the room and I turn to face Alec.

"If I go to hit him, don't let me kill him," I say and Alec smirks at me. I walk over to Will and shove him against the wall.

"Why are you here. You better make it quick, because we all know Isabelle can't stop Clary from killing you girlfriend." I say, and Will gulps.

"We have some information on Valentine." He says, and I back up a step. Now I'm listening.

"Well then speak, and speak fast." I say and he nods. I can basically see the stress eating him up.

"I know that he has been linked with working with the mafia, we actually have proof." He pulls out a group of images, and hands them to me. I look through the pictures, and I know exactly what they are. It's Valentine, and he is shaking hands with the head of the Irish Mafia. I groan, hand them to Alec, and he runs out of the room, probably to give to Jocelyn to bring to the courthouse. All of a sudden, I hear a scream, Will and I share a glance, and we both run out into the main room.

 **CLARY'S POV**

"I mean, I though I was a bitch, and yeah, I am, but I least I didn't sell out people because I was scared." I say, I can see my mom out of the corner of my eye. She has never seen my like this, but I guess there is a first time for everything.

"You don't know anything about me, so before you go making accusations about me, stop judging me by one action." She says, and I walk towards her, causing her to walk backwards, and she bumps into the wall. I put my hands on either side of her, giving her nowhere to go. I have never been so mad in my life.

"You a coward." I say, and Isabelle puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful." She says and, I start to get even hotter by the second, and I punch my hand into the wall. Yep, that was definitely my bone crunching. Tessa squeaks, and she seriously squeaks. I laugh and curl my good hand into a fist.

"You need to understand something. Nobody is gonna protect you here, you are in my house, my rules. You piss me off, I will, I promise I will, let you have it. Now, if I were you, and if you were even the least bit smart, you should while you can." I say, and that's when she puts her hands on me.

I wasn't going to touch her, I was going to just scare her, and I was going to destroy her, with my words. But then she just had to shove me, and that's a no-no in Clary's book. I strike her across the face, once, hoping it will make her sit the fuck down and leave me be, but I hit her with my probably broken hand. She tackles me, and my mom starts to yell. I hear a couple doors slam, and I flip us over. I stand up, and pull her with me. I basically throw her into the wall, and I feel arms wrap around me from behind. I get lifted into the air, and I was really praying the this was Jace, because if it wasn't, then someone else is going to die today.

"You need to relax." Jace says, dropping me onto a bed, and he shuts the door behind us.

"Please, tell me that you didn't break your hand hitting her." He says, picking up my hand and I flinch.

"No I punched a wall." I mumble, and he puts a hand underneath my chin.

"I wasn't gonna touch her, but she touched me first." I say and he nods.

"I'm not mad, just concerned. You guys aren't hurt right?" He says and I nod.

"Only her ego." I say, and he chuckles.

"You're terrible." He says, tackling me down to the bed.

"I know." I mumble, and he kisses me.

"Please don't fight anybody else today." He says and I shrug underneath him.

"No promises." I say back, and the front door opens again. High alert time again.

 **So I brought badass Clary back. Yay or Nae?**


	42. Chapter 43

**Hey guys, so I'm glad that people like badass Clary, I do to. So, I don't really have much to say because I became long-winded last chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Uh, I would appreciate four reviews before I post the next chapter.**

 **Wako Fact- My mom is pissed about the coffee table going through the floor. Oops.**

 **CLARY'S POV**

I walk into the living room, Jace keeping a hand wrapped around the back of my shirt, probably so I don't attack Tessa. Smart choice. The rest of our group is back, and Jordan and Maia walk over to me. I already know what is coming, and I am perfectly fine with it.

"Hey Clary, listen, we testified today, and I think our parents want us home." Maia says and I smile at her.

"I understand, don't feel like you are forced to stay with us. I think it would be better if you were with your family as well." I say and she gives me a hug.

"Thank you for understanding." She says, and I hug her back.

"Do you guys have a ride?" I ask her and she nods.

"Jordan's brother is picking us up. We are going to go pack." She says, pulling away from my hug, smiling and walking into the bedroom her and Jordan were sharing. Jace walks over to me, putting his arms over my shoulders.

"At least we get a regular bed now." He says, and Jace's mom sticks her tongue at us, before disappearing into the kitchen with the other adults.

"Where's Max?" I ask Magnus as he walks past me, and he looks around.

"I think he went with his father. He came and picked him up now that we feel safe." He says and I nod. Good. He grabs my probably broken hand and lifts it up, making me yelp.

"What did you do?" He asks, tugging me a little, making me grunt.

"I punched the wall to keep me from killing Tessa." I mumble and he snickers, turning around, and seeing her black eye and bruised jaw.

"You look like you hit her pretty hard." He says with a smile on his face that makes me smile.

"I never said I didn't hurt her, I just didn't want to murder her, I don't have a place to hide the body." I say, making Magnus laugh.

"Can you please have Jace set that? It's scaring me." He says, pointing at the black and blue bruises. My knuckle is bloody, which isn't helping the look. I laugh and find Jace who is talking to Alec, which reminds me, I still need to talk to him. Will and Tessa are sitting in a corner, and Magnus is talking to Isabelle. The mothers are in the kitchen, probably talking about us, and you already know where Maia and Jordan are. I shoot Tessa a glare, and tap on Jace's shoulder.

"Sup Tiger." I haven't heard that in a while.

"Magnus told me to tell you to help me set my hand." I say, and he rolls his eyes.

"You have issues." He mumbles, taking my GOOD hand and leading to the kitchen.

"Do we have any bandages, dumb ass punched a wall." He says and my mom rolls her eyes, digging under the sink.

"I prefer She Devil." I say, and this time my mom laughs.

"Damn right, living with you for seventeen years has been hell." She says sarcastically, and I roll my eyes at her.

"Hurtful." I say pitifully and this time the whole kitchen laughs. Jace grabs stuff from my mom, drags me the other way, and we make our way to the bathroom. Jace's grip tightens on me as I walk past Tessa and Will.

"Bitch." She mumbles, and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Clary," "Tessa," the cousins warn and I smile at Tessa.

"Listen, you saw what I did to the wall, you want me to do it to your face?" I growl, and Tessa stands up. I actually am taller then her, so point me.

"And you saw how quickly I can ruin you, so why don't you keep your trap shut." She says and I laugh.

"I don't know about you, but I aint scared of my daddy anymore, so honestly, nothing you do or say scares me." I growl, bringing my face closer to her.

"Oh, so looks like I struck a nerve. Did you grow up rich or poor? I can't decide if you a street brat or a rich bitch." She says and I laugh.

"I know you're a reject. What, were you not good enough for mommy? Daddy want a little boy?" I growl and Will stands up.

"Seriously Clary?" He growls, and I Jace puts a hand on my shoulder. I can hear people coming into the room, and I can't help but smile. Everyone will get to see me pound this bitch's face in.

"You listen, I can say what ever I want, I won't lay a hand on you, but I swear if you touch me, I will kill you." I say, and Tessa rolls her eyes at me.

"Bitch."

"You know it, is that your only comeback?" I sneer and stands up a little straighter.

"You're going to hell." She says and I smile.  
"I'm already the devil, but gladly if you're not there." I say and Will mouths something to Jace, and his grip tightens on my shoulder. To bad I can't read lips.

"I dare you to touch me, make my mother fucking day." I say, my voice coming out hard, but excited.

"Tessa, don't," Will says, and I laugh, but it comes out like steel.

"Then you might as well get out of the way, because I need to say a word or two to your boyfriend." I say, and she sighs, before taking a step to the left.

Without another word, I bitch slap him across the face, with my bad hand, making me swear under my breath. Will puts a hand to his face, mouth agape.

"That's for being a sexist, perverted, ass hole, when we were with you. Now, we are not here to offer sanctuary, you best move the fuck along, or actually give me something." I say and Will looks to Jace who puts another hand on my hand.

"We need to go talk, can I go fix up you hand, and I will tell you everything you need to know while I'm doing it." He says, picking me up and carrying/dragging me to a bathroom.

"Sit down, I need to talk and wrap your hand." He says, and I give him my ad hand. He goes to work on that, and opens his mouth to say something.

"So Will brought me pictures of Valentine shaking hands with some people from the Irish Mafia." He says and I smile. Hell yes. This is the best news I've heard in a long time, besides the fact that my mom wasn't going to murder Jace because we had sex.

"Oh my God, that's so great. I can't- ow, what the fuck was that?" Sorry, it just seems like my mouth is just getting worst and worst.

"Porixde. You have cuts in you hand 'cuz you had to punch a wall." He says, and I chuckle.

"So what do you want to do?" He asks me, and I give him a quick kiss.

"Put his ass away for a long time." I say and he chuckles at me, and I join in. This is going to be great.


	43. Chapter 44

**Hey all, what's up? Nothing is really fun with me. I've been drowning in homework, but other then that, I have no life. Yay. Oh, if you guys have any request or ideas for a story, let me know, I may just be interested in writing it. One shots, why not, full on stories, why not? Ok, I hope you like this chapter, once again, four reviews before the next chapters.**

 **Special thanks to Marmar911, for becoming my beta.**

 **FYI- Please pay attention to the bold font through out the story, it's important.**

 **Wacko Fact- My dumb ass boyfriend broke his jaw, nose, and fractured his eye socket. He's so stupid.**

 **CLARY'S POV**

 _My head gets pulled out of the water again, causing for me to spit up water. My vision is blurry due to my blood shot eyes, and I spit the rest of the water at the man in front of me._

 _"Do it again, I'm still thirsty!" I say, and the man in front of me smiles, picking his rag up and forcing me back in to the water again. My lungs begin to sting, and I smile at the pain. In order for me to get through this, I need to shut down the message, without shutting down my body. My head gets yanked up, and I get thrown to the ground. Since my legs are bounded, I fall to the ground. I groan as another rope gets tied around my ankles, and my body starts to get pulled into the air. Weee._

 _"Now, you can start talking now, or we can hang you by your ankles until you start talking," my new friend says. I start to laugh at that, spitting the rest of the water out of my system, landing on his head._

 _"Oops, sorry. I like being a bat, so lets have some fun," I say when he starts pushing me back and forth, like an upside down swing._

 **FIVE HOURS EARLIER, 8:30 a.m.**

We wake up early the next morning, excited to give out the new information to our lawyer. This information is going to screw Valentine. I bounce through the house, excited for the first time in a while. I am actually excited about today. Jace sees me, smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Slow down baby red," he says, and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Don't kill my vibe," I say, doing a cartwheel in the living room.

"Sorry!" He says laughing.

"I'm hyped!" I exclaim, stating the obvious, causing people to start coming out of the room.

"Who gave you coffee?" Magnus asks, seeing how much energy I had.

"Nobody." I say, shaking my body.

"Relax." Jace says, walking over to me.

"I can't! I can't wait to put this bastard in jail!"I cheered when Jace picks me up, putting me over his shoulder, and he walks into Jordan and Maia's old room that we are sleeping in now. Jace puts me down, and I give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Sweetie, please take a deep breath before you pass out." He insist with a smile that makes me laugh.

"I'm good now, and don't call me sweetie," I warned, and he smiles at me.

"Good, then get dressed." He tells me, walking over to his suitcase, pulling out some clothing for himself. He pulls off his shirt, and I put my hand up.

"Freeze." I commanded, and he turns to look at me.

"Huh?" He asks, and I smile at him.

"I wanted a mental picture of your abs." I say and he rolls his eyes, putting a clean shirt on. I slide on, yet another dress and roll my eyes. This is not my thing.

"Looking hot." Jace says and I wink at him.

"Like always," I replied, walking out of the room.

"Someone is getting confident." He yells after me, and I send a kick in his direction. I hear him laugh behind me, as I was into the living room, ready to leave. This whole time, I made sure to ignore the stares of Tessa and Will.

 **10:00 a.m.**

We arrive at the courthouse, and Mr. Anderson makes his way over to me.

"You said you needed to give me something." He reminds me and I smile at him. I pull the pictures out of my pocket, and he raises his brow at me.

"Where did you get these?" He asks me and I give him a koi look.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is this is going to give Valentine a kick in the ass, and it will make sure we win our case." I explain and he gives me a high-five as we make our way inside.

We have two different guards today, and they give me a strange look as we make our way in. I sigh and shake my head. I am so tired of being paranoid. I think it's time for me to just enjoy shoving my ex-dad into a hellhole, lock him away in the hellhole, and throw away the key.

 **10:30 a.m.**

We walk into the room, and I can clearly see Valentine is already on the stand. I scoff and we walk into the little section for our group. I chuckle as we make eye contact, and I give him a confident smirk. This is going to be fun. Mr. Anderson presents the judge with the photographs, and then he continues to presents them to the jury, which causes them to all stand up and make their way into a back room to discuss whatever the hell juries do.

 **12:30 p.m.**

The jury makes their way back into the room, and then confides with the judge. As they make their way back to the seats, I catch the eye of a man who, in all honesty, reminds me of a lumberjack.

"On 3 counts of attempted rape, how does the jury sentence the defendant?" The judge asks and the head juror stands up.

"Guilty," She states.

"Sixty counts of attempted murder."

"Guilty."

"Affiliation with the Irish Mob."

"Guilty."

"Man slaughter."

"Guilty."

"Endangerment of a minor, and child neglect and abuse." Final question.

"Guilty." The juror says, sitting down and the judge stands up.

"I hereby sentence Valentine Morgenstern to life in maximum security prison." She says and I smile, grabbing Jace's hand under the chairs.

"Before we close and everything, I am going to the bathroom." I say standing up from my seat. Because I'm in danger, I must wave a guard over to follow me, so I don't get attacked on my way to the bathroom. Total sarcasm.

 **1:00 p.m.**

As we walk out of the courtroom, another guard catches my eye, and I freeze before we walk out of the room, making the guard bump into my back.

"Will you walk?" He growls, shoving me forward, and I whirl around.

"Call your buddy off and wait here. I don't need a baby sitter to pee." I argue, and the guard narrows his eyes at me.

"If you know what's good for you, you would walk forward." He growls and I whirl around.

"I don't." I snarled, and he shoves me through the door. I get tackled to the ground, and a rag gets pushed around my mouth.

I probably should have put up more of a fight, now that I think about it, but then again, why injure myself if I know I can't win. The rag gets shoved deeper into my mouth, and I feel a sharp pain in the back of my spin before everything goes black.

…

…

…

I wake up to water being tossed on my face, and I shoot up, or attempt to. I am basically chained to the floor, and I can't move. I struggle once again, but soon give up. I'd rather not waste my energy on something like this.

I sit in the room in silence for about two hours, until the door in the dark room opens, and a man walks in. He loosens the ropes holding me down and grabs the hair on the top of my head, yanking it upwards, and I stifle a groan.

"Who gave you the photos?" He asks, in a thick accent.

"What photos?" I ask, and he yanks my body up again.

"The ones of you father." He says and I shrug against him.

"I don't know, they just showed up in my magic mailbox with my name on it." I say, and he walks over to the wall, knocks twice. A man with a tub walks in, and puts it on the floor in front of me.

"Looks like you want to do this the hard way," he says, and I smile up at him with whatever I've got left.

"You obviously don't know me, but there is never an easy way with me," I say and he throws my head under the water. At first the water stuns me, sending waves of shock through my body, and I can feel the ropes binding my wrist together grinding against my neck. That is going to give me some serious burns.

My head gets yanked up, and I gasp for air. I cough up a little, and then he sends me back under. I work on wiggling my hands attempting to break out of the rope.

My head gets pulled out of the water again, causing for me to spit up water. My vision is blurry due to my blood shot eyes, and I spit the rest of the water at the man in front of me.

"Do it again, I'm still thirsty," I say, and the man in front of me smiles, picking his rag up and forcing me back in to the water again. My lungs begin to sting, and I smile at the pain. In order for me to get through this, I need to shut down the message, without shutting down my body. My head gets yanked up, and I get thrown to the ground. Since my legs are bounded, I fall to the ground. I groan as another rope gets tied around my ankles, and my body starts to get pulled into the air. Weee.

"Now, you can start talking now, or we can hang you by your ankles until you start talking." My new friend says. I start to laugh at that, spitting the rest of the water out of my system, landing on his head.

"Oops, sorry. I like being a bat, so lets have some fun." I say when he starts pushing me back and forth, like an upside down swing.

At this point, my hands are fairly loose, and I can almost free my hands. I take a hard blow to the stomach, causing me to cough. I involuntary attempt to pull my hands down to my stomach, pulling my one hand free from the rope. I end up holding it in a bar, and when the man gets close enough, I wrap it tightly around his neck, successfully choking him. He drops like a rock, and I try and use the muscles I have left in my body to reach myself up and grab at my ankles.

After a few tries, I finally get my ankles undone, and I drop to the floor in a heap. Ouch. I push off of the floor, feeling the blood stream down the side of my face. I spit up the rest of the water from my lungs, and grab a knife off of the man on the floor. I push out of my little torcher chamber, and run down the dark hallway, that leads to God knows where. When I don't hear any footsteps running after me, I slow my pace, and attempt to try and make sense of what is happening.

I jog a little, and make my way to a double door, which when I push open, leads me to a roof. It is pitch black out, and I can tell that this isn't where I am from. I was at the courthouse and was taken when it was light, now it's not.

There is a huge chunk of time missing, and I don't know where I am. I am bleeding. My mother is probably worried sick, and Jace! Oh God Jace! Jace, oh shit!

I think this is when people in the movies say…well I'm fucked.


	44. Chapter 45

Hey all, so I don't really have much to say, besides the point that we have almost hit 100,00 words! Ok, so four reviews until the next chapter, keep the reviews coming!

Wacko Fact- I have to go to a fancy party thing for riding, and I have to wear a dress and be all snazzy, and I am forced to bring my boyfriend as my date, and this is going to be hell.

CLARY'S POV

Now, if I'm being straight up honest, this fucking sucks. Its windy and dark, and I have no clue where I am. I'm obviously not in Brooklyn anymore, but with taking time into account, it has been about seven hours. In that seven hours, the furthest you can go is Maine? Maybe? I may not be that far from home, but I have no money and no phone. I have no idea on what the hell is going on, and I don't know who took me. I mean, I could probably guess, but that will do me no good. Now, I could either climb back through the building, where my death is probably waiting for me, or stay up on the top of the building until they find me. The other options are to climb down the side of the building, MAYBE falling to death, or find a fire escape. That would only be an option though, if they had one which I don't know if they do or don't.

I take the time to look around and search for a fire escape, which there is one, just five stories below me. I groan, your listening to a girl that's terrified of heights. Now, my only other option is attempting to climb down to the fire escape. I sigh, and make my way over to the fire escape, trying to keep myself from throwing up from fear. I start to inch my way down, when I start to feel bile rise up in my throat.

JACE'S POV

It's been hours.

She has been gone for hours.

Her mom has been going insane; she is so scared. Isabelle has been in tears all day, and you can tell Clary being gone is killing everyone, even Alec. Right now I am sitting in my room, staring at Clary's luggage.

It's almost eight o'clock, and the cops have been out looking for almost seven hours. I sigh, and I lean my face in my hands. Goddamn.

"Jace?" My mom asks, knocking on the door, and I look up.

"Uh, yeah, come in." I say, brushing my face up, and I push myself up. Sometimes you just kind of have to stand up, brush yourself off, and act like everything is ok. I run my hand through my hair, and give my mom a smile.

"Hi mom." I say, and she smiles at me.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok?" She ask a little concerned, and I give her a not so convincing shrug.

"Fine." I dryly reply, and she puts her arms around me, hugging my mid section.

"I promise, I'm fine." I say, and she pushes up on her toes, putting her hands on either sides of my face.

"It is ok that this hurts. It's hurting all of us." She points out, but I don't think she understands. This is hurting me probably double the amount it is hurting her. The only one who is probably feeling similar to me is Ms. Fray.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'll figure it out. I'm fine." I say, and she pulls my head down, and kisses my forehead.

"Maybe you should talk to Isabelle, she probably feels close to the way you are." She advises, and I give her a small smile.

"Okay." I say, and she gives me a glance, before walking back out of my room.

When Clary is here, I am so in love with her it hurts. Even after she went missing, its like the ache has doubled in size.

I don't know what I am going to do, but there is no way I can just sit around until I get a call from a police officer telling me that they can't find her.

CLARY'S POV

I finally make it down to the fire escape, only throwing up three times. I hustle down the fire escape, keeping my eyes up, ignoring how high up I am. I move as quickly and quietly as I can.

By the time I finally reach the ground, I am winded, and I am about ready to throw up for the fourth time. I am so happy to have my feet down on the ground. I am almost ready to kiss it, but I really need to start getting back home. I can only imagine the look on Jace and my mom's faces. I shake my head clear and blink profusely, attempting to keep my tears from falling. I am too tough to cry. I notice people starting to staring at the weird girl that just climbed down from the fire escape.

I shake my head and make my way down the street, fighting the urge to run. I need to walk and keep attention off of me. Head down, eyes down, just find the nearest drug store, or where ever I can get to a phone.

I look around for any signs that could tell me where I am, but of course, the only time when I need them, they aren't there. Eventually, I make my way to a drug store, and I see a boy, maybe a little older then me.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" He asks me, and I look up at him.

"Do you guys have a phone that I can use? I don't have any cash-," he raises his hand.

"Say no more, its fine." He says handing me a cell phone.

"What is this place called?" I ask him

"Your in FarmVille Maine." He says, and my eyes widen. I am fucking far away from home.

"Shit, ok, give me a second." I say, dialing in Jace's number.

"Hello? Who is this?" I hear Jace on the other line, and I almost start crying.

"Hello?" He asks again, and I smile a little, even though it hurts.

"Jace, it's Clary." I choke out, and I hear him drop his phone.

"Clary, where, where are you?" He questions, his voice coming out shaky.

"Uh, FarmVille Maine." I say, and he sighs.

"How did you get there? Are you ok?"

"Um, I should tell you that in person, and yeah, I, yeah, just shaken up. Please, just get here as soon as possible." I spit out, really quickly, eyeing the boy behind the counter.

"Yeah, ok, I'll be there as soon as possible." He says, and I hang the phone off. I turn to the boy behind the counter, and hand him the phone back.

"You in trouble?" He asks, surprising me, and I cork my brow at him.

"You could call it that." I say and he smiles at me.

"Are you ok? You're bleeding." He says, suddenly concerning himself with me.

"Fine." I mumble, and he puts a hand under my jaw, lifting my up, making me stumble backwards.

"Don't touch me." I hiss, and he raises his hands.

"Listen, I have a couple of things that you can put on your face. Also, I can give you one of the shirts from the store. My name is Raphael." Why his he doing his?

"Sydney." I say, and he smiles at me.

"Nice to meet you, now wait here." He says, running into the isle.

I really don't need a babysitter, or a helper, or anything along that line, but I have like seven hours to kill, so… Raphael walks back over to me, and me a "Welcome to Maine" shirt, and hands me a first-aid-kit, and he smiles.

"The bathroom is in the back, to your right." He says, and I give him a quick thank you before walking away.

JACE'S POV

After Clary calls, I basically sprint into the living room, making my way over to Ms. Fray.

"We need to get a hold of the FarmVille Maine police, one of them has to go get Clary." I say and she stands up.

"She's there?" She asks, standing up and I nod.

"She just called me, I told her someone will be there as soon as possible." I say and she nods, standing up, running over to me and giving me a hug.

"Thank you," she says, running outside, and pulling her phone out of her pocket.

CLARY'S POV

I don't know how long I sit in the bathroom, but as soon as I hear the cop car sirens, I walk out.

"Clary Fray?" They ask me, and I nod.

"Come on, your family is coming for you," he says, and two cops walk on either side of me out to the car.

"Sydney?" Raphael asks, and I turn around and wink at him.

"Sorry, but I got a life, boyfriend, and a family to get home too." I say, waving over my shoulder at him.

I ride in the back seat of the cop car, and I follow behind them. They lead me to a random room and tell me to stay put. After about twenty minutes, a lady with dark skin and hair walks in.

"Clary?" She asks me and I stand up, fist clench.

"My name is Amanda Weller, I am caption FMPD, and I was told to keep an eye on you, because the way the other cops put it, you were untrusting, and violent." She says, causing me to crack a devious gr.

"Now, why don't you tell me about you life, your boyfriend, and your family, that you have to get back to." She says, and I smile up at her.

Its good to have people around like this.


	45. Chapter 46

Authors Notes: Hey, so this is a really mushy chapter, and you guys know that's not really my thing, so have fun reading this one. By the way, I got a request for a Divergent, Mortal Instrument's cross over. Would you guys be interested in something like that? Three reviews=next chapter.  
Wacko Fact- I'm basically under house arrest right now because my relatives are in town.

CLARY'S POV

"You are really head over heals for your boyfriend." The captain says, and I shake my head.

"Yeah. In the beginning, I actually used to hate him." I say laughing a little, remembering the time we first met. She leans forward on her hands, smiling at me.

"No way! You have to tell me!" She exclaims like a teenage girl, and I laugh because talking to her is like talking to Izzy with all her excitement.

"Well, when I was introduced to him, I first met his sister, Isabelle, who is now my best friend. I think the first thing he did was wink at me, so that made me already not like him. I thought he was just an egotistical dick when I met him. We sort of became friends when I started to boxing at the same gym as him. From there, he just kept on flirting, and I didn't really deal well with that. It made me hate him even more, but deep down I really did like him. That's when his sister saw it and wanted to give us a little push, so she locked us in a room together after losing my mind on him. After that, we ended up kissing that same night I had gotten into a car crash. Did I mention I was in a car crash that night? Well anyways, I'm sure you know all about that. Sorry I either of ramble or clam up when I talk about personal stuff." I admit after ramble about my love life and she smiles at me.

"It's okay, and I do know about it. You are a very brave girl. Do you know if he is on his way to get you? I want to learn about this boy I have just heard so much about." She says, and I smile at my lap, playing with my fingers.

"I hope so." I say, and she raises a brow at me.

"You don't know?" She asks and I shrug.

"I called them through a phone that the guy from the drug store gave me. I didn't know why you guys showed up. I just figured someone called you and told you about me." I reply and she nods.

"That is how it happened. Now, why don't you get some sleep? We will have guards stationed outside, so nothing can happen." She says, and I nod.

"Thank you." I say, and she pats my shoulder, standing up. As she walks out of the room, she turns the lights out. I check the wall clock, squinting, and I think it says two a.m. I guess that tells you how much I've missed talking to someone about my feelings. I am assuming it's been five hours, but honestly, I am so far behind. I have no idea.

I roll onto the floor, attempting to try and sleep, even if there is a small seed of doubt in the back of my head that says I'm not safe. I am safe. I am safe. I'm not safe. Nobody is here. Nobody is here. Somebody is here. I'm not safe; somebody is here.

I shove myself off the floor, and face the door. I see a figure stick it's hands up, and the light flick back on.

"Relax, Captain just sent me in here, so I could make sure you're okay " She says, and I nod.

"I'm fine." I reply, and she smiles.

"Okay good. I got a call, your family is on their way." She tells me. Right then and there, I could have gone weak in the knees and cried my eyes out, but I didn't, because I'm Clary Freaking Fray. I am too tough to cry.

"Good." I say, and she looks at me.

"Are you ok Sweetie?" She asks, and I shrug.

"Always." I say, and she walks over to me.

"Are you sure?" She asks, and I straighten up, taking a deep breath.

"No." I admit, and I almost slap myself across the face. Damn it! Why can't I keep my mouth shut? I meant to lie to her and say yes, but of course I say no.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks and I sigh.

"No." I reply, and she opens her arm.

"Would you like a hug?" She asks, and I really start to take in her features. She has to be a little older them Jace and I, and she acts like it. Her youth seeps out of her, making you smile.

"No." I say, and she takes a step towards me.

"Don't." I warn, putting my hands up, and she wraps her arms around me, making me squirm.

"Get off!" I growl and she steps back.

"Get some sleep. We will wake you up when you family gets here." She says, walking out of the room, turning the lights back out, and I lay back down on the floor. This is going to be rough.

…

…

I wake up to a light shake, and I feel a light breath on my face. My eyes open, and I almost throw up from fear.

"Hey Tiger." A voice says, and I feel the tears start streaming.

"Jace?" I ask, taking in all the details on his face, He wraps his arms around me, lifting me up, and he buries his face into my neck. I wrap my legs around his waist, and I can feel my shoulder getting wet. It feels like he is crying.

"Are you ok? Does anything hurt?" He asks, and I press my lips to his.

"Yeah." I say, and he puts a hand on my face, making me flinch because he presses where I got punched.

"What happened?" He asks, putting me down, and bending in front of me.

"I love you." I say, throwing my arms back around him, and the tears come flowing back.

"I love you too, so, so much. So much it hurts, but what happened to your jaw?" He asks, running a chaliced thumb along my faint jaw line. I notice a tear line on his cheek, and I kiss it.

"I got into a fight when I tried to run, I am so happy that you wrapped my hand." I say, and he kisses my mid neck.

"And what happened here?" He asks, and I frown.

"Rope burns from trying to untie my hands when I was getting dunked under water." I say, and he pulls away from me, eyes wide.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asks, and I frown.

"No, I'm not. I'm scared, upset, flustered, and I missed my family. I love you, and I didn't know where I was. I thought I would never see you or anyone else again. I got taken from the courthouse where my father was being sentenced to life and I woke up chained to a ground. All of my flash backs came back, and I was scared. I still am! I don't know what is happening, and I am just confused." I say, and he opens his arms, allowing me to hug his waist. He kisses my head.

"I am so sorry. We will figure everything out." He says, and I tuck my head against him.

"Is my mom here?" I ask, and he smiles.

"She's outside. The Captain said that you were talking a lot about me, so she sent me in to wake you up." Jace mumbles into my head.

"Jace, can we go home?" I ask, and he picks me up again, holding me tight against him.

"Yeah. Be ready though, it's a long drive." He says, putting me down and grabs my hand, and I see Captain smiling at us.

"I like this kid." She says to me, and I smile at her.

"I don't." I respond jokingly, and she chuckles, handing me a card.

"Call me if you ever need anything. I will always be here." She tells me, and I nod at her before my mom comes into view.

"Clary?" Mom asks, and she smiles when she sees me. I pull myself away from Jace, and I take off running towards her. I throw myself at her, wrapping her up with my arms.

"Baby, are you ok? What did they do to you?" She asks, putting a hand on my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken up. They look worst then I do." I say, and her eyebrows furrow.

"Who are they?" She asks and I sigh. I wish I knew.

"Well, I was taken by the guards at the courthouse, but when I woke up, another man was there." I say, and she touches my jaw, which is probably really swollen by now.

"At least you know something. You ready to go home?" She asks, a small smile on my lips.

"Yeah." I say, and she starts walking out towards the front of the police station, waving for Jace and I too follow. We hop into the squad car, with my mom and the driver in the front seat.

I'll be honest, in the car; I cannot keep my hands off of Jace. Not in the sexual way, even though that's not a huge deal at this point. I am not trying to feel him up, but I am afraid that if I take my eyes off of him, then he will disappear.

Jace nuzzles my neck, leaving a kiss on my shoulder. How he can get that low? I have no idea, but he figured it out. I pull my knees in tight against my body, and I lean against him. I am enjoying the contact of his body on mine. I catch my mom's eyes in the mirror, and I give her a small smile.

"They didn't, you know, uh," he clears his throat, "touch you, did they?" He asks, looking up at me. A shutter runs down my body, as memories flood back.

"Not in the way you are thinking. The guy punched me; water boarded me (Basically giving you the sensation of drowning without actually killing the person), and hung me upside-down. They wanted to know who gave me the pictures of Valentine. I guess they didn't know how stubborn I am." I say, and Jace pull his face back a little, his eyes wide with surprise.

"You took a beating for Will?" He questions and I shrug.

"Yeah, I wasn't just going to give him up like that. I wouldn't do that to anybody. It was just extra important because he's your family." I explain, and he raises his eyebrow.

"You would do this for anybody?" He asks and I shrug.

"Probably not Tessa." I say in all honestly, and he chuckles.

"Funny." He says, and he kisses my cheek.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have to do that." He mumbles into my ear. I think he is trying to keep my mother and the cop from hearing.

"It's over and I'm back. There is no point in discussing this anymore." I say, coming out ruder then I meant it too. He glances away, avoiding my eyes.

"Ok I'm sorry, I'm just—," he starts, but I sigh, forcing him to look back at me, as I smash my lips to his, with a urgency I haven't felt in a long time. He jumps, putting a hand under my chin, and pulling away, before glancing up front.

"Your mother is going to kill me." He whispers and I shrug, pushing my lips back on his. Maybe I did want to feel him up after all.

"Clary." He warns, pulling back again, and I give him an innocent smile, wrapping my arms around him and pull him tight against me.

"Sorry." I fake apologize, and he kisses the top of my head. My stomach then choses that now is the best time to make a sound of a dying whale. I groan and burry my face into his chest.

"Clary? You hungry?" Mom asks and I sigh.

"I'm fine." I say, and she sighs.

"Fine, be stubborn." She says, and I roll my eyes.

"When am I not?" I ask her and she chuckles from the front seat. Jace wraps his arms around me, while I lean against him, shutting my eyes and easily drift into a deep sleep.

…

…

I wake up to a light shake, causing me to shoot up, head bumping into Jace, which wakes him up. Unfortunately, he gets startled and attempts to stand up, which causes him to slam his head into the room. Which unfortunately makes me laugh.

"Ouch." He complains, and I see my mom smiling and talking to someone.

"Hey Fray." Someone says outside of the car, making me sit up, and look out. I see Isabelle standing there, eyes watering, and I pull her into a hug.

"This is like the first time you have ever hugged me." She says, and I laugh, pulling her tighter to me.

"I'm so glad you are home." She says, pulling away from me.

"Listen, I am so tired, and if you stayed up for me, you must be too." I say, and she nods, while yawning.

"You probably just want some alone time with Jace." She says, winking as he stands up from the car.

"Gross." I respond, annoyance backing my voice. Jace walks up behind me, throwing me over his shoulder, and he carries me for a little, until we reach his bedroom. I take in all the details, smiling. We are back at the house, his house.

He drops me down on his bed, and he crawls on top of me, leaving a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey," he says, his head almost touching mine.

"Not that this wouldn't be fun and all, but I am so fucking tired." I say, yawning and he kisses me, while my mouth is open, scaring the living hell out of me causing me to almost bite off his lip

"Normally you're the one telling me to play nice." Jace says, sticking out his lower lip. I frown, and he touches my hand.

"Please tell me you didn't hit with it again." He says, rolling off of me and lifting up my bad hand.

"He socked me in the jaw, I wasn't just going to take it." I counter, and he sighs.

"Oh my God! You are so bad. What am I going to do with you?" He ask, but his voice is already getting distant. Sleep is taking me over.

"I love you Clary Adele Fray." Jace says, and I mumble something incoherent back, allowing sleep to take over. I love him, and he means so much to me. One day I hope to show him how much without pulling us into more trouble.

BETA NOTES: I love this story, and I'm glad to be its Beta. We welcome any ideas, so feel free to PM us if you have any. Please read and review. As said three reviews= next chapter.

Wacko Fact: My family owns four seafood restaurants, but my siblings and I are allergic to seafood.

~ marmar_911


	46. Chapter 47

(AN:) Hey guys, so I am getting back into the habit of prewriting. For the most part, I have my plot figured out. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't really have much to say; besides these next couple chapters are going to include a lot of character development. Ok guys, so please let me know what you think, I promise, it matters to me! Three reviews until the next chapter!  
WAKCO FACT- Half my family is from England, half my family is from New York, so family reunions are hella fun.

"I say we don't let her talk to anyone else, ever." Someone says, jolting me awake.

"Morning." Jace greets me, kissing my forehead, and I give him a smile.

"What are we talking about?" I asks, stretching my arms and backs. Alec, Isabelle, and Magnus are sitting at or on Jace's desk.

"We are discussing what we can do to keep you out of trouble, and how we can keep you from getting into fights with people." Magnus says, and I smile to myself.

"You'd have to never let me leave the house then." I point out laying back on the bed, facing up at the ceiling.

"That can be arranged." Alec mumbles, and I pull a pillow out from underneath Jace, and throw it at Alec.

"Hey!" The two yell at once. Jace takes mine out from underneath me, and puts it underneath him while Alec throws the one I threw at him, back at me.

"Where is Simon?" I ask, mainly towards Isabelle.

"His mom wanted him home. I mean, it makes sense." She says, and I nod in agreement. He has been away from his family for at least a month. I sigh, drifting back into sleep, until I get shoved off the bed.

"Jace!" I whine, and I lay on the floor, not trusting him.

"Kids! Breakfast!" My mom yells, and I watch Isabelle, Magnus, and Alec head out of the room while Jace looks over at me.

"Hey." He says, and I stick my tongue out at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, putting a hand on my jaw, his hair tickling my face.

"Fine. Come one, lets go eat." I say, pushing myself up with my good hand, and Jace wraps his hands around my waist, tracing patterns around my stomach. I wiggle around, laughing.

"Stop it." I whine as I try to wiggle away from him. He flips me around, pinning me against the wall, and presses his lips to mine. I wouldn't have moved. I would have stayed like that forever, but there was a bang on the wall.

"Gross, spare me please. Lets go." Alec says, and I roll my eyes, flicking him off then deepen the kiss between me and Jace.

"Clary! Jace! Alec! Let's go!" Mom yells from downstairs, and I groan, reluctantly pulling away from Jace. He grabs my hand, and together, we make our way down the stairs. This is the only problem with living with a lot of people, there is a huge lack of privacy. Mom hands Jace and I each a plate of bacon, making me smile.

"Who wants to come with me to the gym today?" I asks, and Jace turns to me, raising his brow.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Jace asks, and I smile.

"Probably not, but at this point, I don't really care." I say, and Jace smiles.

"I'll come." Jace says, and I glance around.

"Any of you guys want in?" I ask, and I really want to have just Jace and I go. I wouldn't mind having some alone time with him. Under the table, Jace runs his hand up my thigh, causing me to jump, slamming my knee against the bottom of the table.

"Are you ok?" Magnus asks, raising a brow, giving me a suggestive look.

"Um, yeah." I say, face flushing, and I give Jace a look, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Don't do that." I whisper, only loud enough for Jace to hear. He snickers quietly, and grabs my hands.

"I'm going to change." I say, standing up and washing my dish, before going upstairs and finding my suitcase. I pull out a pair of leggings, and a throw on a sports bra. Jace walks in the room, and he smiles when he sees me.

"You are so gorgeous." He says. I turn around, so he can't see my front side anymore.

"Shut up." I say, and he walks up behind me, throwing his arms over my shoulder.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you." He say, and I turn around .

"Whatever." I say, and he smiles at me. He drags his hand up my back as he brings his lips to my shoulder. I run my hands through his hair as he brings his mouth up my neck. I moan out, bringing his lips to mine.

"Stop." I say, and he pulls back.

"What? Are you ok? I didn't touch your jaw did I?" He asks, making me smile beside myself.

"No, you're fine." I say and he smiles, lifting me up and using the wall to prop me up.

"I really just want to go to the gym." I say, excitedly, and Jace gives me a small smile.

"You really are excited to fuck up your hand more." Jace says, and I roll my eyes at him.

"It's gonna be taped up, relax." I say, putting my feet on the ground, and I walk over to the bed, throwing a shirt on. Jace changes behind me as I tie my shoes on, and grab my phone off the desk.

"Hold on," I say, walking out of the room, and making my way back downstairs to the kitchen, where I see my mom talking to Ms. Wayland. I give her a hug, scaring her.

"Oh my, what up?" She asks, and I laugh quietly.

"Jace and I are going to the gym." I say, and she gives me a smile.

"Good, I'm glad. Just text me when you are heading back." She says, and I give her a kiss on the cheek, before jogging back up the stairs.

"You ready?" Jace asks, and I give him a small smile.

"Yeah." I say, and he grabs my hand as we walk down the stairs. Jace takes me through his house and into his garage, and we walk over to his CAR. He still won't let me ride on a motorcycle. I climb into the passenger side, while he gets into the drivers seat.

"Are you ok?" Jace asks, as he puts the car in reverse.

"Well, I haven't gotten kidnapped today, so I don't really know." I say, and Jace snorts next to me.

"Did you just snort?" I ask him, and he laughs.

"Yeah, that made me laugh, but it's not funny, so I tried not to laugh." He says, as he turns down Main Street.

"It's kinda funny." I say, and Jace continues to laugh.

"Yeah, it really is." He says and I glance out the window.

"You were on the news yesterday, so don't freak out if people come up to you in the street." Jace says, as he parks, and I nod. I may loose my cool, and this won't go well. Jace parks his car, and I see him glance at me, before we step out of the car. I walk down the sideway, and see people glance, stop, whisper, then keep walking. I roll my eyes, and push the gym doors open.

"Clary?" Luke asks, smiling when he sees me, and he runs over to me, giving me a hug. I wrap my arms around him, enjoying his comfort.

"How are you? Are you ok? I have been so worried about you guys." He says, and I smile at him.

"I'm fine, we are fine. I am glad to be back." I say, and he nods.

"What brings you guys here today?" He asks, and I smile.

"I need to give something a good ass kicking." I say, and he chuckles.

"Have at it, we are a little busy today, but I think a ring is open." He says, and I give him a grateful smile. We walk into the gym, and we go pretty unnoticed, until someone whispers, "Is that Clary Fray?" And everyone else turns around and whispers.

"Go grab your gloves, we can just do mitts today." Jace says, and I nod. I walk away from him, and run into the locker room, pulling my gloves out of my locker, and walk back outside. Jace seems to be in a pretty heated conversation with another, probably older, man. I see Luke in the corner, watching intently, and other people are gathered around watching, and I make my over to say something.

"Is there a problem?" I say directed to the older man, who narrows his eyes at me.

"Stay out of it." He says, shoving me back with an arm, who doesn't really sit well with anyone, I can hear Luke walk towards us, and I narrow my eyes at the man.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I growl, raising my hands in questions. He grabs my bandaged hand, and throw me back a step, making me grit my teeth, and Jace shoves him back, really hard.

"What is the matter with you?" Jace growls, and I watch as Luke steps in, separating the two of them, and the older man.

"Calm your ass down." Luke says, directed towards the older man, and he looks at Jace, whose eyes are dark with fury. I shake my hand out, attempting to get the stinging to leave my hand.

"Listen here, you don't know who you're messing with." The older guy says, and I roll my eyes at him.

"It's not like we haven't heard that one before. You should know who and what you are talking about before you pick a fight with someone." Jace says back, and the older guy shoves Luke, attempting to get to Jace, and Luke punches the man across his face, causing his head to snap back in a painful way.

"Hey, Luke, we will come back later." I say, grabbing Jace by the hand, and pulling him back towards me.

"Calm down." I say, dragging him behind me, and I pull him into the family bathroom.

"What happened out there?" I ask, and Jace runs a hand through his hair.

"I lost my temper." He says, and I grab his hand with the one that isn't throbbing.

"What did he say to you? You don't get pissed off at people for no reason."

"He made a couple comments about you, and how you should have stayed in Maine. All you do is cause trouble and shit like that." He says, and I give him a small smile.

"I can fight my own battles, and you should know that by now." I say, smirking at him, and he puts his forehead against mine.

"That doesn't mean I like it." He says, kissing my nose, and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"But your gonna have to deal with it. I love the fact that you don't hesitate when it comes to protecting me, but I love you to much to think about you getting in fights with people because of me." I say, putting my hand on his back.

"Come on, let's go home before we get in any other fights, if we are lucky." I say, dragging him behind me, pulling him out of the bathroom. I give Luke a nod, before yanking Jace out of the building. I start to jog, laughing, looking at Jace behind me, who is smiling at me.

"Cute." Jace says, as we reach the car, leaning over and kissing my lips.

"Lets go." I say, getting the car, and Jace climbs into the driver seat.

"Yeah," Jace says, as he starts the car, and heads back down the New York City street. So much for a good day of boxing.

Beta Notes: Again, I love this story, and I'm very thankful to be its Beta. What do you think will happen next. We are open to any ideas. Like said three reviews=next chapter.

Wacko Fact: I have to drive six hours to Kentucky this weekend because I'm getting a new horse. It's gonna be palomino Shire Clydesdale. Yay!

~ Marmar911


	47. Chapter 48

**(A.N) Hey guys! I got a couple of requests, so I am trying to incorporate those in, sorry if I can't. FYI, Tessa is really OCC, but I made her like this for a reason. Its Fanfiction, so it doesn't have to be exactly like the books. I just want you to let me know what you think, R and R please! Three reviews= next chapter!**

 **WACKO FACT= I have a "British" accent**.

In all honesty, I really get tired of picking fights with people, but for Tessa, I just have special place in my heart for that bitch. It didn't help that I probably broke my hand over her, but hey, what can you do?

When we walked into Jace's house, the last thing I expected was for Tessa and Will to be talking to Ms. Wayland. Then again, these types of things really shouldn't surprise me anymore. I walk into the kitchen and my mom shoots me a look to keep my mouth shut. I watch as Jace walks up behind Will and grabs his ear, pulling him into a separate room.

"Clary! Come here!" Isabelle yells. I leave the room as quietly as possible, and make my way to the room she slept in last night.

"Why the hell is Tessa and Will here?" She asks me.

I shrug in response and say, "You think I know? I just showed up." She just looks at me with expectant eyes.

"No." I say, getting annoyed.

"Yes." She counters. I roll my eyes.

"Go ask Jace's Mom, she's known you longer." I say. She responded with a not-so-friendly shove.

"You're dating her son." She argues.

Sighing, I ask, "What if I ask Jace?"

"Do you think he is gonna know?" She huffs.

"He's talking to Will now." I say with a shrug as she sighs.

"Do it." She says before I walk out of the room. Seeing Tessa still standing in the kitchen, but not talking to anyone anymore. I walk past her, bumping her shoulder just as a reminder that I am not happy she is here.

"Hey, where's Jace at?" I ask Mom, and she shrugs, and that's when I see Alec. I jog over to where Magnus and him are sitting on the porch. As I walk over with a genuine smile on my face, Alec raises an eyebrow.

"What are you about to ask us to do?" Alec asks, and I roll my eyes.

"You know Alec, I take great offense to that, and I am not half as self absorbed—," Alec gives me a look that cuts me off.

"Fine, can you go find out where Jace is and why Tessa and Will are here?" I ask, getting prepared to beg. He rolls his eyes at me and gives me and Magnus a final glance before standing up and walking inside, leaving me with Magnus.

"You guys have the strangest relationship, but at the same time my favorite couple." I say as he gives me a smile.

"No, you and Jace get that prize. Both of you are absolutely insane." He jokes, and I smile at him.

"Was he good in bed?" Magnus asks out of nowhere, making my face go crimson.

"I'm not going to answer that." I say as he laughs silently while sipping his coffee.

"Aw come on darling, who am I going tell?" He jokes, his eyes glittering with mischief.

Glaring sharply I say, "Fucking everyone." I narrow my eyes at him as he sends me a sly wink.

"He was great, wasn't he?" He shouts, almost choking he was laughing so hard. I stand up walking into the house.

"This conversation is over!" I yell behind me as I walk into the kitchen.

JACE'S POV

"What are you doing back here?" I ask Will in the separate living room.

"We can't go back underground, and there are prices on our heads." He says. I throw my hands up in frustration.

"You can't just bring that trouble here!" I growl, temper flaring, I was not going to put my family and friends in another dangerous situation.

"I'm in this trouble because we tried to help you guys out. I pissed off the mafia, what do you think that means for us?" He asks, making me angry.

"We are thankful that you guys helped us, but you also sold us out when we met you guys back when we were first going after Valentine. You guys almost got us killed, and many other people! We are not starting this again! I am not putting everyone else at risk while you have a underground facility to protect you." I say, not really understanding why they think what they are doing is ok.

"One night, that's all we need." He says.

"Fine, but if Clary kills your girlfriend, it's not on any of us," I say with a sigh, and I hope he knows I'm being dead serious. Clary may damn well kill her. Nodding, he walked out of the room, and that's when I notice Alec standing in the room out of the corner of my eyes.

"You heard all of that I'm guessing." I ask as he walks over to me.

"You did the right thing. Clary asked me to come find you." He says as I nod.

"Don't worry too much about it, at this point we can all protect ourselves. We will all probably end up going home tomorrow, and then everything will be right." He says, and I give him a nod.

"Now go talk to your girlfriend, she sent me to find you for a reason." He says, patting me on the back as I walk out of the room, and start my hunt for my red head.

CLARY'S POV

My mom leaves the room, leaving me and Tessa alone. She is looking at me from across the kitchen as I push myself off the counter and stand up.

"Do you have something to say?" I ask her, and she sighs. "I don't know why this chick is here, but I think we need to pick up where we left off, and this time, without me breaking my other hand.

"No." She says, holding her tongue. I roll my eyes at her response.

"Then stop looking at me like we have some unfinished business, because you make me pretty damn mad." I say, and she laughs.

"You want to know why I am looking at you?" She says, and I narrow my eyes at her.

"Please, enlighten me," I say sarcastically.

"I'm trying to figure out why a girl so worthless causes so much trouble, gets so many different people killed, and how a girl so mean, and cold, ends up with a so many loving friends, family, and a boyfriend." She says, and I laugh.

"You're jealous of me? You think I have it easy just because I have a group of people that love and care about me? It's not helping that you are here causing trouble. I think you and your boyfriend should get your asses out of here, and go piss someone else off. I wouldn't trade my life for anybody else's, because I have some pretty damn amazing people in my life, which I would never give up. I am very lucky to have those people, but you don't want my life. Because if you chose to live my life, you get all the sick shit that comes with it." I growl, my temper and anger beginning to peak.

"Try sleeping under a subway," She shoots back. Then I get up in her face.

"You don't know anything about the way I grew up," I snap and she shoves me back.

"Get out of my face." She sneers. I was about to respond until I heard some footsteps behind me.

"Get out of my house. I said that Will could stay, but with the trouble you have already caused, and the trouble you're now getting into, you need to leave." Jace says as her faces becomes as hard as iron

"Will! Lets go!" Tessa yells, and will walks into the room.

"Huh?" He asks as Tessa grabs onto him.

"We are leaving." She says, dragging him towards the front door.

"Clary let it go." Jace says, coming up behind me.

I slam my hand on top of the table, trying to get some frustration out, but instead I let out a short howl of pain.

"Stop." Jace says, putting his hands on my hips.

"Why are we yelling?" Magnus asks, coming into the room. I squeeze my eyes shut. I'm afraid I'm going to punch a hole through something. Mumbling under my breath, I push Jace off of me and walk out of the house to get some fresh air.

I don't know where I am planning on going, seeing I am about five miles from deep New York City. I start a slow jog, making my way down the street. Is running another way of releasing anger? I'm about to find out.

I don't really know how long I have been running for, but I don't feel any less angry. Honestly, I feel angrier, I couldn't blow off any steam. I glance around, and I can tell I look very strange to the people in the business district. Thousands of people in their perfect suits, and then one girl rage running through the streets. I weave in and out of people, up and down streets, and through allies trying to clear my head, until my phone goes off.

"Clary Adele Fray, where the hell are you! Everyone is worried sick!" Mom says in my ear, and I sigh.

"I didn't mean to scare anyone. I went running, just so I wouldn't flip shit on anyone, but it's not really working." I say with a frustrated sigh. I can hear Mom let out a sigh, of relief or weariness, I didn't know.

"Where are you?" She asks and I glance around.

"China Town," I say, and she groans.

"I'm sending someone to come get you." She says, and I roll my eyes.

"I can run back." I say, and her short laugh is just dripping with sarcasm

"No, what is the nearest restaurant?" She asks and I look across the street.

"Happy Chinese." I say, and she takes a second.

"Ok, someone is coming, sit down and don't move until someone comes at gets you." She says, clicking the phone off, and I jog across the street, as it starts to rain, and the sun starts to set.

JACE'S POV

I automatically chose to go, and I walk out to go take my car… that is blocked by Alec's. I groan and walk around back to the shed. It's either go inside and convince Alec to let me drive his car, let him go, or take my motorcycle, which I haven't taken Clary on. Can you blame me? I pull out my bike, and walk it out toward the driveway, and putting the Chinese place in my phone, starting my bike, getting on, and pulling off. I'm excited yet scared to see how Clary is going to react to me seeing me.

She seemed mad at me when she left the house, but with her, I can never really tell. I hit the highway, and speed through the city, hitting traffic, because I live in New York, and New York wouldn't be New York without traffic. I pull down a street, and sit in the business district for ten minutes, while getting rained on, before riding into China town, and I park out in front of the small restaurant, and I put my keys in my pocket, before walking towards the front door.

I walk inside to see Clary sitting at a table staring into her coffee, which in all honesty is the cutest thing in the world. I walk over to her, and sit down across from her, but she doesn't look up.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask, and she jumps, grabbing onto her fork, which is next to her.

"Fuck." She says, and I smile at her.

"How you doing?" I ask, raising a brow at her, and she smiles at me.

"I'm not really angry anymore." She says, and I kick her under the table.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry about that." I say, and she shrugs.

"It's not your fault she's a bitch." Clary says, making me laugh, and I feel her wrap her leg around my own.

"Can we go home?" She asks, and I smile at her.

"It's raining." I say, and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Thank you Mr. Weather Man. Why does that matter?" She asks, and I give her a small smile.

"Well, you see my car was blocked in, and I didn't want to ask Alec to move, so I pulled out an old friend." I say, and her eyes light up.

"You did not?" She asks, and I smile at her.

"Let's go." She say, standing up, and grabbing my hand, and yanking me towards the door, leaving a five on the table.

"You are about to get soaked." I say, as she opens the door, drenching both of us in rainwater.

"I fucking told you!" I yell and she snickers, going up on her tippy-toes, and pressing her lips to mine, making me smile, and I wrap my arms around her. Have you guys ever seen The Notebook? Yeah think of that. You can thank Isabelle for me knowing what that is.

"Ok, lets go!" She says, shoving me onto the bike, and she jump on behind me grabbing on me so she doesn't fall off.

"Go fast." She says, and I smile, pulling onto the street. I should have put her back on the bike a long time ago if I knew it would make her this happy.

Beta Notes: R&R and as said three reviews= next chapter

Wacko Fact: I have a mixture of a Southern and Scottish accent. I know weird combination.

Marmar911


	48. Chapter 49

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I had surgery prep on Saturday, so I didn't have time to write this chapter. Ok, so I was thinking, I end this first Fanfic this chapter, and begin another Fanfic, a sequel to this one, but under a different title. I don't know, I will think about it, and either way, next chapter I will announce what I decided to do. Let me know what you think, and don't be shy, I can take it. Anyway, just let me know what you think. Three reviews 'til next chapter and cool.**

 **Side Note- I haven't had this chapter reviewed by my beta yet, so this one might be a little rough.**

 **CLARY'S POV**

I didn't realize how much I missed my old life. The rush, the boxing, the puppy love, the wind in my hair, the motorcycling, my happy mom, my house. I push my face against Jace's back as he drives down the street, tightening my grip on his waist. I am enjoying this, smiling, laughing, for real, real, pure, happiness.

"You good back there?" He asks, voice muffled by the rain, and he pulls to a stop. I push up a little but an kiss his neck.

"Better then you could have ever imagined." I expression, letting all my emotions hang out through my voice.

"Hold tight." He says, starting the bike up again and he speeds forward. He pulls down a random street, and pulls up to a cave, and I pull back from him, confused.

"Where are we?" I ask, and he steps off the bike, and turns around to face me, small smile on his face.

"Are you about to kill me?" I ask, and he leans down, pressing his lips to mine, and I smile up at him.

"I am too afraid to even try to kill you, I'd try and you would kick my ass." He says, and I roll my eyes at him.

"Why are we here Jace?" I ask him, and he smiles at me.

"I want to talk." He says, and he helps me up, and leads me by the hand, through the rain, and underneath the cover of the cave, allowing us to be shielded from the rain, but allowing us to stare out into the stars.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask him, and he shrugs.

"I don't know, what's on your mind?" He asks, putting his arm around me, pulling me against him.

"Why were Tessa and Will there today?" I ask, and he leans his head on me.

"I don't know, Will said they were in some sort of trouble. Said they pissed off the wrong people, which I can imagine. He said they needed was one night, and I told him sure, but if you kill Tessa, it wasn't my fault." He says, and I snicker.

"I feel kind of guilty. In the end, they did help us. I just couldn't get past the fact the Tessa ratted us out." I admit, and Jace chuckles next to me, kissing my head.

"I don't blame you. I just felt obligated to because he is my family." He says, and I smile.

"Ok, now, what's on your mind?" I ask him, and he shrugs against me.

"I don't know. Uh, where is Jonathan? I didn't see him at the trial, and I don't think he is going to prison." Jace says, and I sigh.

"I really don't know. Sometimes I was to have a relationship with him, but other times, I don't even want to bother." I respond, and Jace smiles at me. The stars are illuminating his teeth.

"At least you have a little bit in you that is making you want to see him. If he feels the same, I promise, it is going to work out between you two." Jace says, and I give him a smile.

"I guess, but he really hates you." I say and he chuckles.

"It's ok, I can deal with him not liking me. The only reason he hates me is because I'm sleeping with his baby sister." Jace jokes, and I elbow his chest.

"That's not funny." I joke, and he laughs, playing with my hair.

"You remind me of a toddler." I say and he fake pouts at me.

"That's not very nice." Jace complains, burying his face into my neck, making me squirm.

"I though we went over this, many, many times. I am nowhere near a nice person." I say, and he chuckles, causing my body to sway a little.

"Have you thought about college?" I ask, almost wincing. I hate this conversation, but my mind has been doing a lot of thinking, and I am almost sure I know what I want to do at this point.

"Yeah, but I think I changed what I want to do." He says and I nod in agreement.

"So did I." I say, and he gives me a small smile.

"On three." He says and I nod.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"I want to be a cop." We both say at once, and a smile creeps onto my lips.

"This is going to be trouble." I mumble, and he laughs, move a little so I can lean against his chest, and we look out and watch the rainfall.  
(TIME SKIP)

 **JACE'S POV**

This is not going to end well. One of us in a police academy, maybe they could handle, but both of us, all hell is going to break.

Eventually the rain stops, and I help Clary to her feet, and I throw my arms around her waist and lift her up, kissing her lips.

"We should go." She says, and I sigh, putting her down, and she smiles at me, taking the keys out of my pocket.

"I'm driving." I chuckle at her and follow behind her as she runs to the bike, smiling at me over her shoulder.

"Why do you want to be a cop?" I ask her as he steps on the bike, and I push myself behind her.

"I want to put people like my dad in jail." She says, starting the bike, laughing.

"Why you?" She asks back, and I shrug, even though she can't see me.

"I don't know, kind of the same reason I guess. I want to be able to give back to the people that helped us the most, and I want to be able to help people that have been in situations like us, I want to save someone." I say, and she speeds forward, almost hitting a tree.

"Clary!" I involuntarily yell, and she snickers, whirling around.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone yelled my name at me, I wouldn't need to become a cop. I'd still want to though." She jokes, pulling down the main road, and making her way towards my house. I am really nervous to see how my family is going to react to me putting myself in harms way, but at this point, it is my life to live. **(A.N)- I felt like a cop was the closet thing to a Shadow Hunter. Oh, and I really did do my research, I really tried.**

I don't really know where I want to go. Post University would be nice, but it is in Connecticut, and it is a very tough school to get into. I know that Clary has been bouncing around, and I do think she applied to some places in Connecticut, and going to the same school would be amazing, but that isn't the main priority. I have spoken to Post about me playing football, so if they still had an offer for me, I would totally be set. They have one of the best Criminal Law programs in the country.

Clary pulls out in front of the house, and stops the bike, hard, making me body check her back. I step off behind her, and grab her hand, as she yanks forward, as we run inside the house. It has to be well past dinnertime.

"Hey guys." Clary yells, and her mom pokes' her head out of the kitchen, and she sighs.

"Oh good, sweetie, some college stuff came in the mail. It's from Post." Her mom yells, and Clary's smile lights up. Now I really need to see if Post is still an option. She runs into the kitchen dragging me behind her, and her mom hands her an envelope, smiling up at me.

"Hell yes!" She yells, fist pumping the air, and doing a small happy dance in a circle, and she jumps and gives her mom a hug.

"I got in!" She yells, jumping at me, knocking me backwards, and causing me to use to use the counter to stand up.

"Congratulations." I whisper in her ear, giving her a tight hug. She grabs by the hand, pulling me up the stairs, and pushing me into my room, shutting the door behind her, giving me another hug, dropping the envelope on the ground.

"I got a full scholarship for education." She says, kissing my lips, and smiling.

"I'm so happy for you." I say, and she gives me another smile, before yawning.

"Get some sleep, I'll be right back." I say, walking out of the room, shutting the door and walking downstairs, getting the computer, and grabbing my clothes out of my dryer for me to get changed. I walk back up the stairs and walk back in the room to see Clary curled up in a ball on my bed. It's like ten o'clock and she is completely out. I send a quick email, before changing my shirt, and throw on these weird short things. I smile when Clary moves so she is curled up against me, tangling her hands with my shirt and she mumbles something to me.

"I love you." I whisper, kissing her head, and she runs her hand up my arm, and is shut my eyes, enjoying the peacefulness.

 **CLARY'S POV**

I wake up to Jace shaking next to me. Its out if character for him to do weird thing in his sleep, but I shouldn't be talking about weird things happening in peoples sleep. I put my head on his chest, and I can feel his muscles clench underneath my hand, making me frown. Should I wake him up? Yes.

I leave my hand on his chest and put my other on his face. Seeing him like this actually makes me nervous. This is probably what I do to him.

"Wake up." I say, only loud enough for him to hear. Jace's nose scrunches but he doesn't wake up. I tap his chest, and he groans, obviously not enjoying this.

"Jace." I say, and his eyes open, wide and alert.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He asks, pushing his hair off of his forehead.

"Are you ok? You were shaking in your sleep. It looked like you had a panic attack." I say and he gives ne a small smile.

"I'm fine, just go back to sleep." He says, kissing my forehead, and I put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm not that easy to fool, spill." I say, and he gives me a small smile.

"I don't know, maybe I was cold? I promise. We can stay up for the rest of the morning and bicker about it, or we can go back to sleep, and be happy. Your choice." He says, giving me choices, and I smirk at him, accepting the challenge.

"Looks like we are staying up all night." I say, and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Clary, please, give it a rest." He says, and I give him a small smile, causing him to give me a look back that almost makes me take pity on him.

"Bad dream." He says and I smile at him.

"Welcome to the club." I joke and he chuckles.

"Thanks, but will you please go back to bed?" Jace says and I give him a lopsided grin.

"What about?" I ask, folding my legs under me, and he gives me a strange look.

"Clary, please." He basically begs, and I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I say, winking at him.

"Love you too." He mumbles back, and I smile to myself. I will never get tired of hearing that.

This time I wake up at a normal time, and Jace is standing up getting dressed. I smile a little, and yawn besides my best effort to wake up.

"Glad you're up." I say, making Jace jump a little.

"Shit." He says, sighing, and he puts his shirt on.

"Rewind please." I croak out, and he rolls his eyes at me.

"You know what I just realized." Jace says, and I perk up a little.

"People are going to wonder how a child was able to get their criminal law degree." He chuckles, and I throw a pillow at him.

"You're mean." I say and Jace gives me a smile.

"So are you, that's probably why we make such a great couple." He says and I stand up, stretching.

"You sleep well?" I ask, smirking."  
"Yeah, until you made me stay up and tell you my life story." Jace says, smirking at me, and I chuckle to myself, rolling out of bed.

"You got mail." Jace's computer says, making both of us jump.

"Little fucker." I growl, and Jace chuckles, walking over to his computer, and pulling up his email.

"Well would you look at that?" Jace says, and I walk behind him, wrapping my arms around him, and I duck around him, looking at his email.

"This is amazing." He says, and I scan my eyes over the email. It's from Post, and it is stating that his football scholarship still stands.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I ask him, and he smiles, teeth white, and his eyes have a childish glow in them.

"I originally turned them down, because I didn't want to go terribly far away from you, but then when you got your mail from them, I figured I could at least try and see if there was anything they could do." He says, and I jump up, pressing my lips against his, letting my joy consume me.

"This is so amazing." I mumble against him, and he wraps his arms around me, and nuzzles his face into my neck.

"Hell yeah." He says, and I chuckle, and he puts me back down.

"Come on." I say, grabbing him by the hand, and I start to pull him down towards the stairs, almost giggling.


	49. Chapter 50

**Oh my fucking God! Someone gave me 17 reviews. All of my emails came in at once, and they were from lie 2:30 in the morning, all the way to 6:00 in the morning. Please be my best friend. Am I cruel to go guys with my writing? Anyway, once again, sorry for the wait, I have a shit load of studying to get done, since all my exams are next week, and I get out on Wednesday for winter break. Also, sorry that my Latin was wrong. It's not really my strong suit. Someone corrected me, so thank you for that. I'm a British New Yorker; I yell and curse, not speak Latin. So my mind has basically been made up. This is my last chapter for this Fanfic, and I am creating a sequel to it, and the title is to be determined, it will be at the bottom of this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and give me your over all thoughts of this Fanfic, I would love to know!  
Wacko Fact- My new horse went lame (Twisted her knee) a couple days ago, so I have been out everyday walking her. I have always said, horses are like big dogs.  
Wacko Fact pt. 2- Ok, so this is more of a story, but my friend wrote in my planner, "Mr. A is a little bitch." His real name isn't Mr. A. Anyway, I was filling out my planner and he walks past me, and saw it in my planner, and he was like, "Well then," and he walked away.  
I hate him, but I kind of feel bad.**

 **CLARY'S POV**

The only bad thing about Jace and I both going on scholarships is we have to go to do early registration, in the middle of summer. The best thing about us both going on full scholarships is since we saves so much money, together, Jace and I are able to rent an apartment walking distance from the school, so we don't have to stay in a dorm. I was also able to get my license renewed, since it was taken away because of the accident and convince my mom to let me take my motorcycle to college with me.

Right now, we are packing up clothes, and stuff that we are going to need on a daily. I am sitting in the room that most of my stuff was in, that I haven't been staying in with Jace, putting my clothing in a suitcase.

It takes so long, but eventually I finish as I hear a knock on my door, making me jump slightly.

"Yup!" I yell, and my door slides open, and Isabelle ducks in. She doesn't say anything, running over to me, throwing her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I am going to miss you so much." She says, and I gulp, trying to remain tough.

"I'm only going to be like, two hours away, and you are going to be in fashion school. You are going to be so busy, you are going to forget all about me." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't want to though." She says, a tear running own her face, and I give her a tight squeeze, trying not to cry myself.

"Then we won't. We will have tons of opportunities to meet up and see each other. I am going to want to see my best friend, and so is Jace. We will always be I touch, don't think that the distance is going to affect us. If you do, then it will." I say, and she smiles at me, her tears turning happy, and she lets go of me, backing up a couple steps.

"Get packed," she says, running out of the room, and I put a picture of the two of us in the outside pocket, and walking out of the room, giving my mom a quick smile. Her eyes look watery. I jog up the stairs, towards Jace's room, which is sitting on his bed, folding his clothes.

"Hey boy." I say and he smiles up at me.

"Hey," he answers, standing up, and zipping his bag up.

"You ready to do this?" He asks, and I nod, attempting to not let my nerves get to me.

"Then grab your bag, and your mother, we got to got to hit the rode." He says, and I run down the stairs, ducking into the room, and slinging the bag over my shoulder, and walking out into the kitchen.

"Mom!" I yell, and she walks around the corner, over to me.

"Hey sweetie, you ready?" She asks me, and I nod, walking out the front door, and waiting for Jace and his mom.

"So how exactly are we doing this?" I ask, and she hands me the key to my motorcycle.

"Ms. Wayland and I driving down in her car, while you and Jace are taking your bikes, and following us, so we can take your stuff." She says, and Jace stumble out the front door, almost falling.

"You're not very coordinated." I say, and he chuckles, up righting himself. His mom walks out a few minutes later, pulling the keys to the car out of her pocket, and she smiles at the two of us.

"You guys ready?" She asks, and I nod, glancing up at Jace.

"Yeah," he says, and we walk to the back of the house, grabbing and getting on our separate bikes. I put my helmet on, before nodding at Jace, who gives me a smile, before putting his helmet on. I trail behind him, as he follows behind our mothers, who are driving slow; very slow.

The drive is long, and loud, and if I'm being honest, it is a little scary. It is a long ass highway, and a lot of these cars are a hell of a lot bigger then I am. I will tell you one thing, I did miss the speed, a lot.

I was right, by the way. The car ride takes all of two hours, and we pull up in front of the apartment, and when I realize how tall the building it, I start praying. I really hope there is an elevator here. I park my bike, and Jace pulls in next to me, as we cut our engines. I put my keys in my pocket, and walk over to Jace who is already helping my mom unload the car.

"What floor are we on?" I ask and Jace tosses me a bag.

"Third, here." He says, throwing the keys at me, and I smile.

"Give me five." I yell as I jog into the building, seeing the stairs and the elevator. I run up the stairs, and make my way to our new apartment, shoving the door open, and gasping. It is so pretty! I smile to myself, drop my bag, and kick the door shut behind me, as I jog back down the stairs, smiling my whole way down.

"Please tell me there in an elevator." He says, and I smile at him, as he picks up three bags, and I pick up the last two.

We were able to rent the apartment, along with the furniture in it, so we just had to bring clothes, and other important stuff like that. We all get into the elevator, and mom gives me a sweet smile as the elevator rises. I am going to need to get into shape if I want to get to my apartment. Oh, and be a cop. We walk down the hallway, laughing and joking, as we push the door open, dropping our bags in the appropriate rooms, before all meeting in the living room.

My mom pulls me into a hug, tears streaking down her cheeks, and I chuckle, wrapping my arms around her. I kiss her cheek, snicker to myself.

"Don't cry." I whisper, and she pulls away, smiling at me.

"I love you honey." She says, and I give her a smile.

"I love you too. Please come and visit." I say, and she nods, kissing my forehead.

"I will." She says, and I glance over at Jace, who is kissing his mom on the cheek.

"We will see you guys soon." Ms. Wayland says, and I give my mom a tight squeeze.

"Bye guys." I say, giving Ms. Wayland a quick hug, before the walk out of the apartment, and I lock the door behind them. Out of habit.

"Well shit." I say, and Jace laughs, throwing his arms around me, pulling me tight against him, and I wrap my hands around his neck, enjoying his closeness.

"You ready for this?" He asks, and I snicker.

"Yeah, I'm excited for a new start." I say, and he nods, understanding where I am coming from.

"Come on." He says, grabbing me by the hand, and pulling me through the front door, and locking it.

"Why?" I complain, and he snickers, sticking his tongue out at me.

"We need to figure out what is around here, make some new people." He says and I nod.

"I want to get a job, maybe waitressing or something." I say, as we step into the elevator, and another pair of people step in to the elevator, a girl and boy, probably close to our age **(GUYS THIS IS IMPORTANT! THIS SEQUEL MAY BE A CROSSOVER, BECAUSE I REALLY LIKED AN IDEA SOMEONE SUGGESTED!)**

The nod at us, and the boy, who has Alec's bright blue eyes, raises a brow at us.

"You guys going to school at Post?" He asks, and I nod.

"Yeah, we moved in today." I say, shifting nervously.

"No way, so did we." A small girl says, and I smile as the elevator door opens.

"We will see you around." I say, as I grab Jace by the hand, and pull him towards the street, choosing to walk, without giving him an option.

"I'm proud of you. You made conversations with strangers." Jace jokes, and I roll my eyes, elbowing him in the chest.

"I hate you." I mumble, and he snickers, poking me in the ribcage.

"No you don't." He shoots back, and I snicker.

"You're right." I joke back, and he throws his arm around me as we stand at the crossing light.

"What has the world came to? Clary admitting I'm right?" He tests, and I roll my eyes.

"Don't test it." I shoot back, narrowing my eyes at him. We cross the street, and walk down towards a small shopping center, and I smile at Jace.

"Lets go job hunting." I sing, and he rolls his eyes at me.

"You should become a self defense instructor." He jokes, and I roll my eyes at him.

"Hell to the nah, to the, nah, nah, nah." I sing out, and he chuckles, as we walk up to a restaurant.

"I have a full time job, protecting a quarter back." He says, and I smirk, as I pull the door to the small café.

"At least you have a fun job, I am going to have to take orders from people, who I am pretty sure I won't like, and receive sucky ass tips." I joke, as I walk up to the counter.

"Hi, I was wondering if there is any job openings?" I ask, as I hear a girl screech and throw her apron on the ground.

"I quit!" She yells, and I hear Jace snort next to me, and the lady who I asked runs a hand through her hair.

"If you can start now, then yes." She says, and I glance at Jace, I don't want to leave him to deal with the apartment on his own.

"I got it." He says, and I frown at him.

"You sure?" I ask, and he nods, he isn't going to say he doesn't have it.

"Yes. I'll see you later," he says, handing me a key, kissing my cheek, and heading towards the door.

"I guess I can start now." I say, and she sighs, running over, and picking up the apron that the girl threw on to the ground.

"Ok, here." She says, handing me it, along with a pad and pencil.

"It's pretty self explanatory. For summer hours, you can do early times, like this, and get off at three, so five hours. Take the orders, and hand it to the kitchen line. Drink station is to the left. You handle outside, and the front five tables, if you need help, holler, my name is Molly." She says, and I smile.

"Thank you."

"You have nobody inside, we are a little slow now, but you have two outside, and we just sat another six in your section, so good luck." She says, and I walk outside, and see the two sitting reading over their menus. I guess I ask them if they want something to drink now.

I am going to loose this job after my first day here.


	50. Update

Sequel Update: Guy! I am now working on the sequel to "Her" and I am planning on calling it "Us". I know guys; I'm super creative! It will most likely be updated tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled! I will put an alert on this story when I do!


End file.
